Lost and Found
by Dark Wolf on a full Blood
Summary: Seto Kaiba has disappeared. Now, seven months later there's a new student called Jolinar who looks exactly like Kaiba! Here's the funny thing...he has amnesia! Is Jolinar the missing Seto? And who is this enemy? DISCONTINUED Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclsimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything famous.

summary: Seto Kaiba has disapeared. Now seven months later there is a new student called Jolinar who looks _exactly_ like Seto. and here's the funny thing...Jolinar has amnesia! Is Jolinar really the missing Seto Kaiba? What really happened to Seto Kaiba? Read to find out!

Every one was quiet.

Nobody made a sound. All you can hear was the sound of rain falling… and falling.

The wind moaned in a despaired way.

The sky was gray with only a small string of light coming through.

A small string of hope.

Nobody could believe wheat happened. Especially Mokuba.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi's grandfather, Mai, Duke, and some duelists were all in front of a five foot square rock.

On the rock there was an inscription:

_We lift this stone up, in the memory of Seto Kaiba, for there was never a person with such a mind , and never was there a person who went through hardships. _

_May he turn up again one day to return to hid loyal brother, may we hope to find the missing Seto Kaiba one day!_

For those who are asking or yelling "what happened!" Well here's what happened.

**Two months before**

"I don't know! He said that he was going for a walk" Mokuba was talking to an officer who was writing down notes.

"Might there have been a reason if your brother has run away? Is business bad?"

Mokuba shook his head, "No. Business is going great right now and I can't think of a reason why my brother might have run away."

The officer sighed, "I know this is going to sound stupid, but does your brother have enemies?"

"The only enemies I know are other corporation rivals."

"Are any of them capable of murd-eh umm… kidnapping your brother?"

Mokuba's eyes widened in fear, "Kidnapping!"

Another officer, a woman, went to Mokuba, "We think that your brother may have been kidnapped- hey hey!" she gently hushed Mokuba before he can speak, "We _think_ he may have been kidnapped. It's a possibility. Now, has your brother been acting strange? Maybe something that may give us a clue?"

The questions kept on coming for the next our before Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan all came to the mansion.

Tea walked to Mokuba, "We heard the news. Don't worry. Your brother will come back soon."

"Yeah!" Joey agreed, "I bet you that in a day or two, Kaiba's gonna come through those doors and say 'Mokuba I'm home!'"

Mokuba smiled at the joke, "Yeah, you're probably right."

But Joey was wrong.

Seto did not come back the next day or the next.

He never came through the doors saying, "Mokuba I'm home!"

Instead the doors remained closed.

Mokuba sent search teams in hopes to find his brother. But after two months, Seto was not found, and Mokuba's hope began to diminish.

In time, Mokuba gave up and search teams seized their work.

**Present**

"In the end, Mokuba put up the stone to keep the memory of his brother alive." a reporter was beside the stone giving the news. "unless he comes out, we now presume Mr.Kaiba…dead. Meanwhile-"

"Who would've known this would happen?" Rex and Weevil were among the duelists seeing the stone.

"Yeah, what's going to happen to holographic Duel monsters?" Rex and Weevil blinked.

"Aaahh! Who's going to improve the duel disks?" they both yelled.

"Who's going to make more tournaments?"

Tea sneaked from behind them and whacked them hard on the head.

"OW!"

"That hurt!"

"That hurt? Good! We're here to pay our respects! Keep your whining to yourselves and grow up!" and with that, she went back to her friends.

"Seto Kaiba, if you are alive and watching this, come back to your brother."

The cameraman turned off his camera and again, everyone was quiet, except for the sound of rain, falling from the gray, dark sky.


	2. 16 Years ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-G-Oh or anything famous!

**12 year ago**

"He looks a lot like you Ausar."

In a realm far away, and deep in a forest, was a hidden village and in this village were 30 homes made out of wood all together in a circle.

In the middle of the circle were the villagers, surrounding a giant fire that warmed them all.

Everybody were eating and talking happily.

Children played with each other, laughing.

A couple of people were singing of their past, the crops, the well known fights, their heroes and their love of their families.

A group of children were all sitting down together, listening to a young storyteller, telling a story of myth and adventure.

The children's mouths were open with awe and shock, some giggled, some laughed, some gasped, some said "shh!", wanting to listen to the stories without interruptions.

But away from the villagers was a couple, happily looking at their three month old baby son.

Apolla and Ausar were their names.

In Apolla's arms was their son, Jolinar.

"Hmm. Really?" Ausar leaned closer to their son, trying to see what his mate was talking about.

"Of course! He has your brown hair instead of my purple hair."

It was true. Jolinar's hair was as brown just as his father's. Apolla's hair was purple.

"He also has your face!" Apolla laughed at Ausar's questionable look.

Then, Ausar smiled. "Well… he may have my face, but he most certainly have your eyes."

Jolinar's eyes were blue, just like Apolla. Ausar's eyes were gray, almost like a metallic color.

Little Jolinar looked around. For the first time, he was able to see things clearly and not blurry.

There was curiosity… and confusion.

He did not know who or what these talking creatures were.

"Oi! Ausar!"

Ausar looked up and saw the young storyteller, who was actually his little brother, run up to him, with the children following him like little ducklings.

"These little demon spawns-"

In the background the children complained, "Hey!"

"Okay! These little angels-"

"That's even worse!"

"Alright! These demonic angels-"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Okay! These children-"

"We're not children, we're kids!"

"Yeah!"

The young storyteller sighed mockingly, "Fine… These _kids_-"

"That's better."

"These kids don't believe that giants roam the world. We saw a giant right Ausar?"

"He's telling the truth childr-"

"Boo!"

"_Kids_-"

"Yay!"

"He's telling the truth kids." Ausar put a serious face on.. "We saw a giant with our own eyes-" he pointed his two eyes, "It was about twenty feet tall and had a deep voice capable of breaking your eardrums."

The children's mouth dropped.

"It used a tree for a weapon and had a bad temper. One swing and it can kill ten people." the children gasped.

The storyteller, Enlil was his name, and Ausar looked at each other with their gray eyes and threw their heads back, giving a good, healthy, hearty laugh. Apolla laughed as well. The children, and Jolinar, looked at the three of them confusingly.

After a while, Apolla was the first to recover. She started taking deep breaths, a few chuckles escaping now and then.

She sighed, "I'm sorry chil-kids. They made it all up!"

A little girl, Asani was her name, kicked Enlil's shin, "Meanie! You made that story up!" the rest of the children began to complain as well.

Enlil, finally stopped laughing, shrugged, "I'm a storyteller. I'm suppose to make stories up."

The children-- kids, kept on grumbling.

Ausar sighed, "You just made an enemy out of the kids. Better give them a tale else the- oof!"

A dark giant animal, a dog, jumped towards Ausar, knocking him down. The children laughed as Ausar struggled to get up, trying to escape from the slimy licks the dog gave him.

"Gerr off Enki! Oof! Go-Ow! Go bother Enlil!"

The dark dog, Enki, understanding, got off of Ausar and looked at Enlil with happy eyes.

"Oh no… go back...don't listen to- No, back! EEE!" Enlil backed up.

Enki, knowing that Enlil didn't want any of his licks, approached slowly. A predator scaring his prey. His tail wagged happily, albeit his face looked ferocious.

Enki crouched, ready to pouce.

"No.. don't you _dare_! No-don't! I'll give you meat if- no don't!" Enki jumped towards Enlil, but Enlil raced off, causing Enki to miss.

Enki chased after Enlil, tail wagging, tongue out. The villagers watched in amusement as Enlil ran around the village, Enki behind him.

Enlil looked back, "Gaaaah!" he quicken his pace.

Enlil encircled the fire once, circled Ausar and Apolla twice and hid behind the group of kids.

"Save me!" he told them.

The children looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"Revenge!" they all yelled and moved aside, exposing Enlil to the giant dog.

"Traitors!" Enlil yelled after them.

Enki pounced and landed on Enlil, "Oof!" two paws on his chest. Enlil howled in victory and began licking Enlil's face. Enlil put his hands up, trying to protect his face from the slimy licks, but he got even more dirty.

"Eewww!" the children said as Enki got off of Enlil.

Enlil's face was covered in dog slime and his black hair was in a mess, tangled by sticky saliva.

"Enki that was very bad! Bad dog!" Enlil got up and dusted off dirt from his pants.

The children went to Enki and petted his head, "Good dog." they all said. The children were three feet tall and Enki was five feet tall. The children had to stand in tip toe in order to scratch his head. Enki, satisfied, walked to Apolla who scratched his head affectingly.

Jolinar giggled and stretched his hand toward Enki. Enki leaned toward Jolinar, tail wagging as Jolinar petted him.

Ausar smiled and crouched to be in eye level with his son. Jolinar looked at him confusingly, "This is Enki Jolinar. He's our dog. He's family. He's the biggest and tallest dog in the village, probably the biggest there is in the whole world. When you're older you might be able to play with him" Enki licked Jolinar's cheek as if in agreement.

"You'll pla-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Everybody, including Enki, looked at the source f the scream. Asani was pointing at an arrow, barely an inch from missing her.

The trees rustled ahead and arrows began to rain upon them.

Everybody started to move. The adult villagers, even the elderly, began to chant. Before the arrows can reach them, a light erupted from the villager's hands.

The villager's light flew towards the arrows and once the light touched the arrows, the arrows disintegrated.

The children ran to a particular house made of stone to hide.

Men dressed in black jumped from the trees and into the village, carrying swords and bows. The villagers chanted again, and light again flew from their hands.

The men chanted something as well and the light boomeranged. Instead of going towards the men, the light changed direction and flew towards the villagers.

The villagers jumped out of the way of the acidic light. One of the lights flew towards one of the homes and the house caught on fire. One third of the villagers went to tend to the burning house and the rest began to deal with the assassinators.

"Hurry!" Ausar told Apolla, who was holding Jolinar tightly, "You must go with the children! Stay there unt-"

"No! I refuse to go and hide like a coward! I refuse to wait and do nothing while you-"

"Apolla! If you won't go hide for yourself, go for Jolinar! Put him somewhere safe!" Ausar's back was turned, so he couldn't see one of the men coming towards him, sword ready.

Apolla did see him though. She said something and the giant fire that everyone was surrounding before, threw a string of fire towards the man. The assassinator screamed as he caught on fire, letting go of the sword and trying to pat out the fire. Ausar grabbed the fallen sword and thrust it towards the burning man, killing him.

More men went towards the villagers, killing some.

A villager chanted and then pebbles and rocks jumped from the ground and attacked the assassinators. The men got distracted by the flying rocks, which was enough for the villagers to get and advantage.

Apolla looked at Jolinar, who looked at her back, and sighed, "I'm going to torture for this." she said to Ausar.

"I look forward to it."

Apolla ran towards the forest, then stopped. She went to one of the houses and took out a sword that was on the wall. She ran back outside and went to hide behind the trees, sword in hand and Jolinar in her arm.

She looked at the fight happening, looking for Ausar. She found him attacking more men with his charms and sword. It seemed that the villagers were winning. The men were beginning to back off, retreating back into the forest.

"See?" she said to Jolinar and to herself. "We're winning."

In a way, she doubted it. She just had a bad feeling in her gut…or it may have been the burned meat that Enlil gave her. She didn't know which… But! Something wasn't right. Who sent these people? There were less men in the village now.

"Ausar will let me in right?" she asked herself.

She ran from her hiding place and back to the village. She ran to Ausar, who was sending fire to the remaining assassinators, who screamed as he caught on fire.

"I thought I told you to hide." he said.

"I did."

_This is taking far too long. She thought. She was about to enter the fight when the earth began to shake._

Every body stopped what they were doing. The trees began to part and revealed a person coming through. He was dressed in black with a hood covering his face. He walked in a slow pace, taking his time.

The assassinators bowed when they saw him and the black figure stopped. His hood turned as if he examining everyone. A moment passed as everyone waited in silence.

"Kill them."

And with that everybody began to attack again. Villagers vs. assassinators.

"He must be the leader." Enlil was panting and holding his left arm. A long bloody wound that stretched from his elbow to wrist was bleeding. He had a sword on his right hand. Enki was beside him, his teeth and claws covered with blood and some flesh of his enemies.

"You should go get him Ausar. The rest of us are somewhat disabled." he pointed at his wound, "And the others are weak from making spells."

"Ausar's not the only strong one here you know. I may be able to help." Apolla looked at the two of them displeased, for they have forgotten about her. "I can make a portal, but I'll need time."

"I can make a distraction." Ausar didn't wait for a reply. He ran towards the leader, Enlil and Enki behind him.

Enlil and Enki fought off those who got in the way and Ausar went straight towards the leader without difficulty.

Ausar lifted his sword and stroked the leader, but was blocked b the leader's own sword. Ausar striked again only to have his sword blocked. Again and again Ausar struck, but he was only blocked.

Apolla on the other hand was chanting. She put Jolinar down and created a shield around him, so nobody can get him. As she chanted, light appeared in her hands, growing with every second. The last chants turned into shouts as the increasing light was ready.

She whistled twice, which Enki heard and Enki gave a big howl, signaling Ausar that Apolla was ready.

Ausar looked at the cloaked leader before jumping over him, grabbing and pulling his hood at the same time. As Ausar landed, he turned and looked at the leader's face in shock.

"Aron!" Ausar and Enlil chorused.

"I thought you killed him!" Enlil shouted at Ausar.

"I did! Well… I thought I did."

"You nearly killed me." said Aron. "If you haven't left me at the fire to burn to death and finished me off, I wouldn't have been here. Thank _you_ so very much." he said sarcastically.

Enki growled at Aron, true anger blazing in his eyes.

"But what would you know? You and your villagers just assumed- no, _hoped_ that I was dead. How does it feel that I'm back? Back to get me my revenge!" Aron took a dagger from his belt and threw it at Ausar. Ausar put his sword up to block the dagger, but the dagger was thrown with such force that the dagger pierced through the sword and into Ausar's right shoulder.

"Argh!" Ausar crouched and took off the dagger from his shoulder, wincing as blood spurred out as he did it.

At that time, Apolla released the light and the light flew towards Aron. Aron smiled as he saw Apolla.

"Ah! Dear Apolla. How _wonderful_ it is to see you." he saw the light coming towards him. He put his hand in front of him and chanted. The light stopped in midair.

"Apolla… I heard rumors that you and 'the powerful Ausar' are mates. Is this true? Would you really choose him over me?"

"of course." said Apolla defiantly.

Aron frowned, "Hmm… I also heard that the two of you have had a son. Is this also true?" Apolla and Ausar instinctively looked at Jolinar, who was looking at the fight curiously. Aron growled and threw the light that Apolla made towards Jolinar..

"No!" Apolla and Ausar watched in horror as the light came closer to their son. Apolla ran to Jolinar, released the shield and held Jolinar tightly.

"Apolla! Jolinar!" Ausar was about to go to them but then Aron chanted and Ausar couldn't move. His legs were bounded together and his arms were stuck to his sides. He struggled to move, but he just fell hard to the ground.

"Apolla!"

He looked in horror as the portal stopped in front of her and began sucking in everything.

Apolla didn't have anything to hang on to so she and Jolinar were quickly sucked in. In the portal, Apolla held Jolinar tightly as she positioned herself into a ball, the darkness pulling and pushing her around.

The pushing and pulling stopped and she dared to look down. There were specks of light and tall, very tall buildings.

Apolla thought, _Those lights seem to be growing and coming closer…_

She looked up and saw the small portal she made in the sky.

_Wait a minute- sky?_

It dawned to her that she was actually falling.

She was about to position herself to lighten her fall as she was taught, but stopped. _That would only harm Jolinar_.

She was miles up from the ground and still falling. Apolla closed her eyes and chanted a spell that will slow her fall and put a shield around her so she wouldn't die. When she was done, she turned her back towards the ground and her front to the sky so she wouldn't squish Jolinar.

She looked at Jolinar-He was sleeping! "How on earth can you sleep at a time like this!" she turned her head down so she can see what the ground looked like. She saw that she was going to fall into a forest and not far from the forest was a house. A moment later, she felt her back crashing into thick branches of trees before she hit the ground.

She coughed as the crash took her breath away. She looked at Jolinar, who was now awake and not crying. Hooray!

Apolla got up and looked at the sky and saw that somebody else was falling from the portal. It was not one of her villagers. It was one of those assassinators. She growled and quickly hid behind the tree.

She looked as the man did as she did: slowing down his fall and putting a shield around him. But instead of falling on his back, he positioned himself to lighten his fall so he wouldn't lose his breath like she did.

Before he landed, Apolla put down Jolinar and put a silencing spell around him, which would wear off in a couple of hours.

"Don't worry." she said to Jolinar, "Mommy will be back in a moment."

Apolla took the sword and readied herself to attack. The man noticed her on his fall and took out a sword of his own. When his feet touched the ground he quickly attacked.

Apolla blocked off his attack and striked. The man blocked and striked again. Apolla and the man attacked and defended but no was getting an advantage. Apolla got frustrated. She attacked and she was blocked,but then she thrust her knee into his…uh…umm…yeah., and quickly jumped high into one of the branches of the tree.

A thought came to her. _I can-no…but it's the only way- but it won't be fair for Jolinar, he- yes it will be fair to Jolinar! He'll be able to survive- but- No! It's the only way._

She tied her sword around her belt, jumped down, went to the man and held him even when he struggled.

She was physically trying to hold down the man, not letting go, and mentally drawing up her power. She chanted as light appeared around her and her captive. Her captive, knowing her plan, struggled more. She was about to finish when a thought came up to her.

_Somebody will find Jolinar right? Maybe somebody in that house will find Jolinar…_

…_Right?_

She didn't have time to wonder, because the next second the light engulfed her and her captive, swallowing them and evaporating along with anything that was away five feet from them.

Poor Jolinar was awake, unknowingly watching his last moments with his mother. He just lied there, confusingly looking around, searching for either the man or woman that cared for him.

It wasn't until the next day that a couple was passing through the small forest, taking a walk. By that time, Jolinar had begun to cry.

"Dou hear that?" asked the woman looking around, "It sounds like… a baby crying."

"Yeah… I hear it."

The woman looked around and finally found Jolinar, "Look!"

The man looked at where she as pointing, "Who-?" he looked around, seeing if there was anyone who the baby belonged too.

He cupped his hands over his mouth, "Hello!" nobody responded.

"Who would leave a little baby here?" the woman picked up Jolinar and looked around, rocking Jolinar in her arms. "Hello?" again, no one responded, "Hon, maybe we should go home. He seems as if he hasn't eaten anything." the man nodded and off they went to their home.

A couple of days later, they spread the news of having a missing baby. Anyone missing a baby should contact their home and phone number, etc.

But weeks passed by and nobody came with reports of missing their child. Months past before the couple decided to adopt the liitle baby that they found.

"What will be his name?" a woman in front of a computer was writing down the adoption papers.

The couple looked at each other happily. He may not be their real son, but he soon will be.

"Seto." said the couple.

"Seto." repeated the woman as she typed down the name.

And in a realm far away, and deep in a forest, was a hidden village.

And in that village was Ausar.

Saddened and despaired, thinking that his mate and son were dead…..


	3. Meet Jolinar Or is it Seto Hmm

Dislcaimer: am I suppose to repeat this every time? Not sure if I should… but just in case…. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!…I ONLY OWN APOLLA, AUSAR, ENLIL AND ENKI! Well... just the characters any way. I don't own the names.

Oh well... ON TO THE STORY IF YOU WILL!

"What do you mean that Arons' son is still alive!" Aron yelled angrily at the bowing, cowering follower in front of him.

The bowing follower stammered, "I-I'm sorry m-my lord. We-we-we just found out recently about this."

"I thought you said your servant killed Ausar's son and that Apolla escaped!"

"W-Well, I assumed the servant finished the child off but my servant never reported back to me."

Aron looked at his follower impassively. "Did your servant ever came back to report to you?" he said dangerously quiet.

"N-No sir."

"And so you decided to assume that Apolla escaped and her son was dead?"

"Y-Yes sir." the follower said without thinking.

Aron growled, "Grr…You fool!" he shouted, "You didn't know if your assassin did his job, so you decided to lie to me saying that your servant did what he was suppose to do!"

The cowering follower swallowed, "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry my lord. It won't happen again!"

Aron looked at his follower with cold green eyes. "You're right." he said, "It won't happen again. Ever again."

His follower's eyes widened in fear. He knew what was going to happen.

"Please my lord! Have mercy! Just give me a chance to pr- gah!" he stopped speaking. His head was thrown back, a dagger punctured at his throat. He fell back with a _thump_! Aron's hand was stretched. He was the one who threw the dagger.

"Farid!" He yelled. Two big, arch doors that were the entrance to his room opened. An impassive soldier came in the room and bowed when he approached Aron.

"Yes my lord?" he said looking down.

"Find someone to clean up this mess and get two of your members to go to this location-" he handed the soldier named Farid a piece of paper, "And kill the one inscribed here. Tell them to report to you when they've finished their mission." Farid nodded and left the room.

"I don't know where Apolla is, but I will get Ausar's son. When I said that Ausar will suffer for ruining my plans to rule this land, I meant he will suffer. I may not make him suffer physically, but I will make him suffer _emotionally_. He will suffer, thinking that he couldn't save his mate and son, thinking that they're dead. He will suffer even _more_ when he finds out that his son had been alive for sixteen years and he couldn't get him. He will suffer, knowing that now, I have a second chance of killing his son. Ausar's son will not escape. He will not escape this time. Even if it has been sixteen years late."

**Seven months later**

It has been seven months.

It has been seven months since Seto dueled. Seven months since he called Joey a mutt. Seven months since he took care of his brother. Seven months since Seto worked at Kaiba corps.

Seven months since Seto Kaiba has disappeared.

Since then, Mokuba has been in the mansion, with one of Yugi's friends to sleep over.

I mean, come on people! Who would want to sleep in the big, dark, lonely mansion all alone?

I'm getting off topic here, back to the story!

That day, Yugi and Tea had been over. (D.W.O.A.F.B: No pairings here!)

"Mokuba!" Tea knocked on his bedroom door, "Mokuba! It's time to get up!" she heard a groan and grumbling from the other side of the door.

"Has he finally awaken?" Yami was taking over while Yugi slept in his soul room.

"Yup! I don't know how Kaiba could have waken him up in the morning to go to school."

Yami sighed, "Still no sign of him?"

"No." Tea paused, "I don't get it Yami. Kaiba's a powerful and rich person. If he were kidnapped, shouldn't there have been a ransom note or something? Why can't we find him?"

"There must be a rea-"

"-Yawn- morning Yami, Tea." Mokuba came out of his room, sleepy and rubbing his eyes.

"Are you ready for school?" Tea asked.

Mokuba yawned again, "N-No. My eyes feel as if they're about to fall off."

"Well, grandpa has already made breakfast so don't let your mouth fall off or else he will feel very disappointed that you won't be able to eat his disgu- I mean wonderful breakfast."

Mokuba made a face. Soloman always came over with Yugi when they slept over. Don't get him wrong, Soloman's great and everything, but his cooking was _terrible!_ The food was either burned, not cooked enough, too sweet, too sour, too salty, or no flavor at all.

"You know what? I'm not hungry."

Yami laughed, "I don't blame you."

"I'll just eat an apple and go to school."

"Me too" said Yami and Tea.

Mokuba got dressed, combed his hair and brushed his teeth.

(D.W.O.A.F.B.: OK. Dumb question here… Why on earth do people brush their teeth before they eat? Heh heh… that rhymed. Doesn't the food taste nasty?)

Before he went downstairs, he went to his brother's room. Mokuba's rule was that nobody except him can enter Kaiba's room. None but him can enter that room.

He looked around. There was only a bed, a desk, a closet, a wall covered by books, and a big window that anyone can sleep upon. The room had a carpet as well.

Everyday he would come and try to remember his brother, always hoping and praying that his brother would appear that day. Again he prayed to whoever was listening.

"Please, whoever is listening." he whispered, "Please bring my brother back. He-he's not as bad as you may think if you think he's bad. He's actually a nice person. It's not my brothers fault for being the way he is. IfI did something badfor this to happen, please, I'm sorry.He didn't do anything bad to deserve this!" Mokuba shut his eyes to stop his tears from falling. "Please let him come back home. Please bring my big brother back to me." and with that, he left the room and shut it behind him.

Solomon already asked a driver to pick the kids up.

"Bye Mr. Mutuo!" Tea and Mokuba yelled as they waved.

"Bye grandpa!" Yugi woke up and took over.

"Good Bye kids! Have a good time at school!" Solomon waved.

"He's joking right?" asked Mokuba. "To have 'fun' at school?" Yugi just shrugged.

They all got into the limo and the driver drove off. They dropped off Mokuba at his school and Yugi and Tea were dropped off at their school.

Joey and Tristan were already waiting for them outside of school.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey said, "What's up, old buddy, old friend, old pal?"

Yugi looked up, "Just the sun, clouds and outer space and numerous planets."

"Um… right. So how was it with Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"Everything's alright I guess. He's still a little depressed though."

"Oh."

"Hurry you three!" yelled Tea as she ran towards the school, "We don't want to be late!"

Fortunately, they weren't late. They reached the class in time.

"Ok class. Take out your homework." the teacher droned in a bored voice. She was flipping through an old magazine, bored out of her mind.

Joey and Tristan were sweating, no doubt they didn't do their homework the other night.

"Psst! Yugi!" Joey called Yugi.

Yugi looked towards him, "What?"

"Can I see your answers? Pleeeaaaasssseeeeeee?" Joey begged.

Yugi sighed, "Sure, why not?" he was about to pass his paper when Tea smacked Yugi's hand.

"Don't do that! You're only hurting him!" Tea said.

"How's helping me hurting me?" asked Joey innocently.

"Yeah. And me?" Tristan also needed answers to his paper.

"It's hurting your brains!"

"Apparently, they don't have any brains." the teacher came up to them. She snatched Yugi's, Tristan's, and Joey's papers and went back to her seat.

"Detention for the _three_ of you." she said loudly for the class to hear. The class laughed as the three of them groaned. The teacher began to flip through her magazine, "Turn to page 92 and do the work instructed." the teacher said, "Tea, please pa-"

There was a knock on the door. The bored teacher sighed and got up to the door. She opened the door, went out and closed the door behind her. The class began to talk loudly, some got out of their seats, some began to throw paper around. A moment later, they heard the door handle move, the students quickly went back to their seats and acted like innocent angels..

The teacher came back in, a little bit of shock in her face. "W-we have a new student today." she said a little shakily. She turned to the door, "Come in please."

The new student came in, barely making a noise as he entered. The class was quiet. The student up ahead was tall, maybe six feet or more. He was slim, but promised a good fight if forced to. He had brown hair and blue eyes. It looked like…

"Kaiba?" Joey and Tristan yelled. The Seto look alike looked at them startling.

"Um… no." said the teacher, "This is our new student Jolinar Marduk. Would you like to say something?" she asked Jolinar.

The boy, Jolinar, blinked, "Um… well I guess I can say is that I'm Jolinar Marduk and that I hope to know all of you well." Jolinar said politely. His voice even sounded like Kaiba's. Except less harsh and cold.

Joey fell over, "Well that's definitely not Kaiba." he said aloud.

"Joey Wheeler. That's enough!" to Jolinar the teacher said sweetly, "Please take a seat besides Yugi. The one with the crazy hair." the class snickered as Yugi blushed in embarrassment.

Jolinar walked to his new seat, beside Yugi.

/Yugi, let me take a closer look./

Yami took over and looked at Jolinar. Jolinar felt someone looking at him and looked at Yami's direction before Yugi took over.

"Hi!" said Yugi, "I'm Yugi Mutuo."

"Um… nice to meet you." Jolinar said.

"And I'm Tea Gardener." said Tea. "This is J-"

"I know how to introduce myself!" Interrupted Joey. He looked at Jolinar with a grin and offered his hand, "Joey Wheeler at your service!"

Jolinar laughed and shook the offered hand.

"And I'm Tristan Taylor." said Tristan.

Jolinar nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Tea" said the teacher, "Pass out paper please."

"Hey Yugi" said Joey. "We'll all meet after school right?" Yugi nodded.

"Wait! We have detention!" said Tistan. Joey and Yugi groaned.

They completely forgot.

**After school**

"Yes! Freedom!" yelled Joey as he barged through the exit doors. He took a beep breath, "Aah. Smell that fresh air. Not that disgusting soap." they spend their time washing the classroom windows.

"Now it's off to pick up Mokuba." Tea said.

"Oh yeah!" Joey said, "…I forgot." he said sheepishly.

"How can you forget! We've been doing this for seven months now." Yugi said. They all began walking to the school parking lot, where a limo would pick them up and Mokuba.

"Yeah. Poor kid…hmm." Joey then brightened, "How about we order pizza!" the others face faulted.

"How can you even think about food!" yelled Tristan. Bah! As if he doesn't think about food too.

"Well the atmosphere was getting moody so I decided to change the topic. Now then, we should order some hot wings, french fries, cheese steaks-"

Yugi smiled as Joey kept on talking. Yugi looked up ahead and blinked. Jolinar was at the corner, looking around.

"Hey! Maybe we should invite Jolinar to come with us." Yugi suggested.

"Yeah. Great idea Yugi." they all ran to Jolinar, who seemed surprise to see them.

"Hello Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey. Did I remember your names right?" Yugi nodded.

"Yep. The four of us are going over to a friends house and we were wondering if you would like to come as well."

"Oh! Um… ma-"

"Woof!"

Jolinar turned around and across the street was an impossibly big dark dog and a person, a man, was waving.

Jolinar turned back to the others and said politely, "Thanks for the offer but my father needs help unpacking."

"Oh." said Yugi disappointingly, "Well, ok. Bye then!"

"Later." Joey and Tristan said.

"Good Bye!" said Tea as they all went in the limo waiting for them.

"Father eh? That can't be Kaiba." Tristan commented.

"No. I suppose not." said Yugi.

Jolinar looked at the limo drive away and ran to his father and dog. "What took you so long?" Jolinar complained.

His father rubbed his head sheepishly. "I uh…heh…you'll get a laugh out of this…I…got lost. I couldn't find this place."

"How can you get lost?" Jolinar asked skeptically. "How could you not find this place? It's only ten blocks away!" Jolinar practicallyshouted.

"Exactly! I can't get used to this whole street thing. I'm used to 'go west', 'go south', 'go north', 'go east'. Not 'go ten blocks'."

Jolinar looked at his father confusingly. "If you didn't no how to come here how di-" His father just pointed at the five foot five inches dog. "Oh."

"I went back to our house and used Enki to find your scent and lead us to you." Enki sat down with a _thump!_ His tail wagged and he looked at Jolinar proudly.

Jolinar sighed. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course." said his father began to walk but…

"Dad, you're going the wrong direction." Jolinar said.

His father smacked his head. Jolinar laughed, "Come on dad." he took his father's arm and turned him towards the right direction. "If we're going to live here, you have to learn to find your way around or else you'll be in biiiig trouble" Enki barked in agreement.

His father remained quiet as they walked home. "How was Enki doing?" Jolinar asked.

His father blinked, "Well he's doing better then I am."

"He's always doing better then you are." Jolinar teased.

"He does not!" his father argued, "I'm a better sword fighter, talker, and more human then Enki."

"That's because Enki has no thumbs to use a sword, doesn't speak and isn't human to be more human than you."

(D.W.O.A.F.B: HINT! HINT! HINT:singing: I know a secret that you don't know! Ha! Ha! Ha! I know a secret! I know a secret! I know a secret! I know a secret! I know a secret! I know a secr-OW!

Enlil:throwing two rocks: Shut up!

D.W.O.A.F.B:::Gasp: that was sssoooooooo meeeaaaannnnn! You shall be hearing from my attorney!

Enlil: you're too young to have an attorney. I'll probably hearing from your attorney in twenty years. By then, I'll probably be forgotten in that complicated mind of yours.

D.W.O.A.F.B: I'll take that last comment as a compliment.:sniff: meanie.)

"Bah!" Ausar grunted, "How was your school day anyway? Did they teach you new sword techniques?"

"Uh no. I told you that it's different here. They taught numbers and letters and made me write a lot of complicated things. And they gave me more papers for you to sign."

His father stopped walking, "You're not serious are you? Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope."

His father groaned. He raked his shoulder length brown and graying hair. "This is torture. I prefer fighting Aron then this hand killing writing." he blinked, "On second thought…I prefer writing." they finally stopped in front of a two story, red house.

"Finally we're home!" Jolinar looked at the house gratefully, "It took you an hour just to find me. I thought you would've done better." His father just stuck out his tongue. Jolinar rolled his eyes, "Very mature Ausar. Sometimes, I'm starting to think that I'm the adult one ever since we've came here. You were more serious back home."

The two humans and giant dog entered the home. There was barely anything inside. There was more space then things. When they talked, the room echoed.

"I was more serious back home because we had more enemies there. Here, there are harmless people. I doubt anyone knows we're here so I can loosen up a bit." Ausar defended himself.

"By loosening up, I suppose you mean acting like a child?"

Ausar just shrugged. "Don't know." Jolinar sighed and began to go upstairs. "What are you doing?" asked Ausar.

"Going upstairs. I got to do something called 'Homework'. Lots of it."

"What am I suppose to do?" he yelled after him.

"I don't know!" Jolinar yelled, "How about you make dinner!"

"But there's nothing to hunt here!"

"Didn't you go shopping today!"

"Shopping!" Ausar heard Jolinar run downstairs.

"Didn't you hear what the priest back home said about this place?" Jolinar said from the stairs.

"No… not really. I heard some."

"What about the money?" Jolinar asked.

"What money?" Ausar asked confusingly.

Enki went to the kitchen and came back with a pouch on his mouth. He placed it in front of Jolinar. Jolinar looked at Ausar, "You are completely clueless about this place aren't you?"

"Well" Ausar began defending himself,"If your mother were here, she would've-" Ausar stopped as Jolinar winced and looked down. "You're mother," said Ausar gently, "Your mother would've probably yelled at me and bind me to the house until I learned all there is about this realm." Ausar waited for Jolinar to say something but Jolinar remained quiet.

"I'm going to do my homework." said Jolinar quietly. He turned and left to his room.

"I shouldn't have said that shouldn't have I?" understanding, Enki shook his head. Enki took the pouch and gave it to Ausar. "What?" Enki pointed his head towards the door. "What!" Enki ran to the kitchen and pointed at the fridge. "Food? You want me to go get food?" Enki nodded his head. "I haven't seen any place to get f-" Enki ran to the door, opened it, since it was an easy door to open for a big dog like him,and ran outside. "Enki! Enki! Enki come back here!" he ran after Enki, but before racing down the street, Ausar remembered to lock the door with a key and then raced after Enki, following a glowing string that only he can see that connected him to Enki.

Up in his room, Jolinar looked down from his window, watching his father race after Enki down the street. "Well at least he was smart enough to remember to lock the door." he commented before turning away to do his homework.

00000000OOOOOOOOOooooooooo

"Jolinar! Jolinar!" Jolinar looked out his window, his father was outside with Enki, a full shopping cart beside him. "Mind helping me?"

"Hold on! I'll be down in a minute.!" Jolinar went out of his room, downstairs and outside. He started to help Ausar bring in bags when a thought occurred to him. He looked at Ausar, "How did you know hat to do and what to get?"

Ausar grinned, "Well, I waited in the dark and waited for a nice lady to come and I absorbed her memory."

"What?" Jolinar looked at Ausar shockingly. "That's forbidden! You con-"

"Wait a mo! Wait a mo! Wait a mo! I took her basic memory. I just took information that will help us get through living here. And seemingly, I need to get a job." he muttered the last part. "But I also learned how to read and write in their language, that I need to pay rent, taxes, food, and... you have to go to college!" Ausar began to bring in bags, "I also learned that barely anything here is free."

"Are you sure we're going to stay that long to the point that I might have to go to college?"

Ausar shrugged, "Don't know. We'll be here until you get your memory back or until one of Aron's goons find out that we're here."

Enki attempted to carry one of the bags with his teeth, but only caused his teeth to rip the bag and its contents to fall to the floor. Jolinar came back outside and picked up the fallen food, "You help too much Enki." Enki made some sort of noise. Sort of a _humph_!

"Think Enki will like this?" Jolinar and Enki came back inside to the kitchen, seeing Ausar holding a bag of dog food.

"Are you sure that's healthy?" Jolinar looked at the bag suspiciously.

"Don't know…oh well! If Enki dies, it'll be his own fault. He chose this."

They began to unpack the food and putting them to where they might belong.

"So… what do we do now?" Jolinar asked once they were done.

"Don't know. Hmm…How about we fill this house with furniture and junk and stuff?"

"Where are we going to find junk and stuff? What are we going to buy? There's no swords to bu-"

"I found this place that was full of wood stuff. We need a table! Drawers too now that I think about it… and there was this building with books in it!"

Jolinar brightened. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. It was two-"

"Let's go!" Jolinar grabbed Ausar and Enki, locked the door, and asked, "Now where was this book place?"

000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Jolinar, Enki and Ausar came back to their home. Enki had a chew toy in his mouth and Jolinar and Ausar each had three bags filled with books.

"Why books? Why did you have to buy thirty books!" Ausar asked.

"Because I might become bored. At least Enki's happy." Ausar looked at Enki, who's tail was wagging happily.

"I hope you don't decide to give me that as a birthday present." Back twenty years ago, when it was Ausar's birthday, Enki decided to give him his old chewed up bone for a present. As it was the custom to receive a gift on the day of your birth.

"I forgot to ask, did you meet any people at school?" Ausar asked.

"Well, I met four friendly ones. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea. They seemed nice. They invited me over to one of their friends house."

Ausar stopped and looked at Jolinar seriously, "No."

Jolinar looked at him confusingly. "No what?"

"Don't go to someone's else's house. Don't even trust them."

"Why not? They can't hurt me. They're harmless."

"No. We can't trust anybody here. Sooner or later, Aron may find us and k-"

"May, dad, _may_ find us. It's quite possible that Aron won't find us."

"Until we know that Aron has lost interest of us, we can't trust anyone here."

"But-" Jolinar began to complain.

"No buts Jolinar! I'm trying to keep us safe!"

Jolinar stomped his foot, "Well you don't have to treat me like a baby!" Jolinar said angrily.

"I'm just trying to keep you _safe_! I already lost my family to that murderous beast! I lost my brother! I lost your mother! I don't want to lose you or Enki!" Ausar said frustratingly.

"You already lost me before." said Jolinar angrily.

"Yes I know and I don't want that to happen again." Ausar sighed, "I just want you to be cautious. I want you not to trust anybody."

"Can I trust you?" said Jolinar frustratingly. He was steaming. How could his father forbid him to make any new friends here just because there was this creep who wants revenge after them! It wasn't fair!

"I don't know. Can you?"

Enki whimpered. He didn' like the mood between father and son. He nudged Jolinar. Jolinar looked down at him and smiled. Hemanaged tocalm down.

"I suppose so."

0000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

D.W.O.A.F.B: Hee hee! I'm done! Now… I've had 127 hits on this story, but I only got 6 reviews! What's up with that!I suppose that I should be grateful that I even got reviews at all, but will it hurt you to leave a review? I understand if your computer is going slow and it will freeze if you try to submit a review… I've had it happen to me before…:hits computer: Bad computer! Bad! Bad! Bad!

Enlil: You're torturing that poor defenseless mechenism you horrible, horrible person! And besides, you do the same thing! You go read a story, but you never review! You have no right to complain to those readers you lazy bum!

D.W.O.A.F.B:::Sniff: you're right. Now I feel sooooooo awful:::Sob: Meanie! Now you've made me cry!

Enlil: I'm proud of myself.

D.W.O.A.F.B: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEEEEEAAAAANNNNN?

Enlil: Because I'm bored to tears… and what have you done to me? Did you kill me! You're such a horrible, coldhearted, person!

D.W.O.A.F.B: How can I be a coldhearted person if my tears are shedding? That makes no sense! _YOU_ make no sense! _I_ make no sense::::Looks around: Who makes sense around here!

Enlil: She has cracked.

D.W.O.A.F.B: I cracked a long time ago!

Enlil: .. I know! And I'm so proud of you.:Hugs D.W.O.A.F.B:

D.W.O.A.F.B: The horror! Ack! The pain! Save me from this insane person!

Enlil:::Lets go of D.W.O.A.F.B: You should be happy to have this insane person! You're never bored!

D.W.O.A.F.B: 0.0 -.- .0.0 -.- 0.0 -.- .0.0 :Blinks: hey… you're right! Tee hee! I've got an insane person with me :Hugs Enlil: and I shalt never let go of thou!

Enlil:::Looks terrified: What have I done? X P

D.W.O.A.F.B: ... .


	4. Are you sure that's Seto Kaiba?

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh! The words Brisingr and Risa don't belong to me! They belong to Christopher Paolini! Author of Eragon and Eldest! I highly recommend these two books! If you like fantasy books or dragons, this is a really good book! Seriously, it's really, _really good._

"AAHH!"

In the middle of a group of trees, birds flew in fright when they heard the scream.

"Get off of me you bastard!"

Two people were struggling with each other. They were fairly tall. Really tall. One was held by the other, a stab wound on his left side ribs.

The trapped one struggled to be released from his capture, trying not to be stabbed a second time.

The other was struggling to get a hold of his captive, trying to slash his neck to end this hunt that his master send him to do. He grunted as his captive elbowed him in the ribs, but he was taught to never let go of his so called "hunt" and do the kill. He was ready to receive any blow that his captive might give: a stab, a hit in the groin, a bite, anything.

Well, almost anything.

He didn't expect his captive to bring back his head really hard, and collide his head with his nose.

The capture groaned and let go of his captive, he held his bloody nose and looked at his hunt angrily.

His hunt was already on the run, his hand over his stab wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The hunter scowled and began to chase after him, his knife ready to rip his hunt to shreds. He limped as he ran. The hunt managed to use his knife against him and stabbed him on this left thigh.

Up ahead, his hunt was running. He ran left and right, trying to avoid smacking into trees. He leaped over fallen branches, snapping twigs as he ran. He winced at every step that he took, each step causing pressure at his wound and causing pain.

He looked back and saw his stalker limping towards him, not making much progress. He looked back up ahead and ran faster, his legs already protesting and his head began to spin.

'This last time I decide to take a walk without a weapon.' he thought as he kept on running. He looked back again and cursed silently as his stalker began to quicken his pace. He began to see double. He struggled to clear his head, he was beginning to lose conciseness from losing blood.

"Brisingr! **1**_" he looked back as he heard that strange word erupting from his stalkers' mouth. His eyes grew wide when he saw the impossible: his stalker held fire in his hands. His stalker threw back his arm, ready to throw the ball of fire. _

"Damn it!" he grunted. He debated to himself if what he saw was real or just his mind playing tricks at him.

His stalker then threw the ball of fire straight at him. He watched fearfully as the ball of fire was hurling towards him, moving through the air slowly.

By some luck, or just fate but he was never one who believed in such things, he tripped over a thick branch on the ground. He fell over, his wound felt like a fire at his side, and stars covered his vision. His body protested at the sudden pain at his side.

Fortunately, he felt the ball of fire go just above him and landing just four feet in front of him.

Unfortunately,

The ground was covered with dead leaves. The ground quickly caught on fire and began to ,luckily, spread slowly.

He winced as he stood up, his hand once again over his wound. He turned around and saw the stalker slowly stop when he saw the fire.

The hunter grinned when he saw the fire crawl closer towards his prey. He laughed when he saw the realization of the face of his prey that he was sort of cornered. The huntergrinned when he thought of an idea.

"You know," he said to his cornered prey, " I was thinking of just stabbing you to death. You know, a fast death." he chuckled to himself, he couldn't waitfor the death of his prey after that unnecessary chase. "But now I'm mad. Why didn't you just let me kill you when I had you? I most certainly didn't like that tiring chase. And this wound!" he pointed at his thigh. "Why did you have to do this? By my own knife! Now I shall be the laughing stock of my rank." he shook his head and began to tsk. "Now that won't do will you? You deserve a slow death. A really, really, really_, slow death. How about say… you burn? Hmm?" _

The hunter pointed at the burning fire and shouted,

"Risa!**2**_" _

The hunter had a satisfied smile on his face when he saw his prey grunt and covered his face with his arm, trying to block the rising fire.

"This is ironic really!" the hunter said over the crackling of fire. "Your mother killed one of my comrades like this! By burning him! Wait…" the hunter had a thoughtful face on him, as if he were thinking something over. "Actually, it was your father who killed the comrade, your mother just helped."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" His prey yelled frustratingly.

'Is this guy insane? My mother never killed anyone! If she did she would have been in jail. Who is this psycho?' the so-called prey, thought. Ok, now he was frustrated. This guy just attacks him while he was trying to take a walk, he stabbed him, somehow made fire appear and now he's accusing his mother and father of killing someone? This guy deserves to be delivered to an asylum.

"Now listen here!" he shouted to his stalker, "I have absolutely no idea why you're trying to kill me or what the heck you're even talking about! Obviously, you got the wrong person! Now I demand you leave me alone before I decide to throw you_ to the fire! And you get to die the slow death! It's your choice!" _

He smirked, expecting his stalker to turn around and leave. But instead, his stalker just readied his knife and began to walk towards him.

Despite the wound on his side, he jumped at the stalker, who released his knife in surprise, and began to punch the lights out of him. His hand began to throb after several punches but he still kept on going. His stalker grunted and reached for his knife that he let go. He then stabbed his prey on his ribs two times on the right.

"AAAHHH!" his prey yelled in pain. The hunter took the advantage to kick his prey away from him. As soon as his prey was off of him, he quickly got up. His whole face was bruised and his nose was bleeding quickly. He covered his nose and looked at his prey.

His prey's black shirt was soaked with blood, flowing from the wounds. His brown hair was dirtied up and messed up. He was crouching, grunting in pain. The hunter grabbed his prey and turned him around, facing him.

Facing death.

His prey looked at his stalker with fogged blue eyes. His face was pale from the lack of blood. His eyes drooped and opened, he was fighting to stay awake. The hunter lifted his knife. The prey looked at the knife, gleaming in the moonlight. He couldn't believe it. Is this how he was going to die?

The hunter grinned as the moment of glory was close. Now he had finished the mission his lord gave him. He looked at his prey more closely and chuckled.

"You really look a lot like your father."

His prey's eyes widened as he saw the knife lower towards him. He wished his arms to move, to stop the knife from coming any closer. He wanted to stick the knife up his stalkers' face.

For goodness sake! If he was going to die, why was it taking a long time for the knife to come and take it's toll?

He closed his eyes, waiting for the painful blow. Was it going to be quiet when his life was over? If what that geek squad always said, that he was the reincarnated priest of ancient Egypt, will he be able to live again?

…will Mok-

BEEP1 BEEP! BEEP!

What is that sound?

reallyyou 

He opened his eyes. Instead of the gleaming sword striking him, he was in a room.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Jolinar was in his bed, sweating and wide awake

BEEP! BEEP!

"What is that sound!" Jolinar complained, covering his ears

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The beeping sound seemed to be coming downstairs.

Jolinar pulled the covers, forgetting about the dream, and went out of his room and went to the edge of the staircase. He saw smoke covering the first floor. He ran down the stairs and was met by smoke.

"-Cough- Oi! Dad! -Cough- -cough"

"Over here!" he heard a cough. He went to the kitchen, where Ausar was opening a window to let the smoke out.

"What are you -Cough- doing?" Jolinar asked. Enki was in front of the stove, barking and growling at it. On the stove was a pan, it's contents bubbling, smoking and sizzling.

"I'm attempting -cough- and failing, to do breakfast. -Cough-" Ausar opened the kitchen door to help deprive the room of smoke.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

That annoying sound was still on.

"Gods and goddesses preserve us! What is that sound?" Ausar asked frustratingly.

Enki ran to the wall where the smoke alarm thingy was and began to bark and growled, snarling and showing his teeth, trying to intimidate the loud object into shutting up. Ausar grabbed the smoke alarm and began banging it towards the wall.

"How" Bang! "Do" Bang! "You" Bang! "Turn" Bang! "This" Bang! "Stupid" Bang! "Thing" Bang! "Off!" Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!…Bang!

He banged it three more times before the abused alarm stopped beeping.

Ausar blinked at the sight of the damaged alarm, "I think I broke it."

Jolinar shook his brunette head. "What a waste of money." he looked at the stove, "What on earth were you cooking anyway?" he quickly covered his nose when he smelled the burned food.

"Eggs and sausages."

Jolinar looked at the pan where there was a black circle of crisp inside. It looked nothing like eggs and sausage.

Ausar took the pan and threw its contents in the garbage can and put the pan at the sink. He sighed and looked at Jolinar and started to look concern.

"Are you ok Jolinar?" he asked, putting his hand on Jolinars' forehead. "You look really pale."

Jolinar swatted his fathers' hand away. "I'm alright. Just a nightmare that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jolinar shook his head. "Nah. Don't worry." He then changed the topic, "So now what are we going to eat?"

Ausar looked around the kitchen. "How about…cereal!"

He didn't wait for an answer. He began to take out two bowls and spoons while Jolinar took out the milk and fruit loops.**3** They sat at their new table that they got the other day. Enki was eating his dog food from a bowl.

"So… how many days do you have to go to school anyway?" Ausar asked as he munched his spoonful of fruit loops.

"I have school five days a week for-" Jolinar thought for a moment "about ten months."

Ausar grimaced. "Glad I'm not you."

"You could've been more supportive!"

"Ok fine. I'm so proud of you." Ausar said faking. "You're going to school for ten months."

"Urgh. Not that supportive."

Ausar chuckled and ruffled Jolinars' bed hair. Jolinar glared in annoyance. "You said to be supportive."

Jolinar took another spoonful of fruit loops. "Well not fakingly."

"Don't eat with your mouth full."

Jolinar humped and swallowed. "Your could've taken pity."

"I did! I said 'I'm glad that I'm not you' I'm pitying you saying that it's so horrible that I'm glad that I'm not you."

"That made no sense whatsoever." Jolinar picked up his bowl and drank the remaining milk, making slurping sounds.

"No slurping." Ausar said.

Jolinar glared at his father with the bowl still at his mouth. He smirked and slurped again.

"Now you're just doing that to annoy me."

Jolinar finished and put down his bowl. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Of course!" he gave his bowl to Ausar. "It's your turn to wash the dishes." He left before Ausar can say anything. Enki finished his 'breakfast'. He took the bowl with his teeth and placed the bowl in front of Ausar. Enki sort of nodded and followed Jolinar's example: leaving before Ausar can complain.

Ausar slumped. He hated, no, _loathed_ doing the dishes. One of the major things he hated. He sighed. Well work is work neh? He took the dishes and took them to the sink. He grumpily began to clean the dishes. This was no fun at all!

"They have no respect for me." he said grumpily.

"Yes we do." Jolinar came back. He was wearing his uniform and his messy brown hair was neat. He had his backpack on one shoulder. He went to the closet where there was a bowl of fruit. He took an apple and took a bite out of it.

"We just don't show it so often." he said with his mouth full.

"Don't-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, I know."

"Actually I was going to say to stay cautious. Don't, and I mean don't, put down your guard, got that?"

Jolinar saluted Ausar. "Aye Aye capitan! No fun for this person."

"Jolinar."

Jolinar sighed despairingly. Not this again. He went to his father and put his arm over him affectingly.

"You worry to much dad," he said quietly. Ausar just humped. Jolinar grinned and started to mess Ausar's graying hair. "That's why your hair is greying."

"Are you saying I'm old?"Ausar pretended to be shocked.

Jolinar just laughed and let go of his father. "And just so you won't get any wrinkles," he didn't answer the question, "I'm going to take Enki with me." Jolinar turned to Enki, who was back in the kitchen. "Do you mind?" Enki just shook his head no. "See? Enki will make sure that nothing bad happens to me and he'll return once I'm at school. Right?" he asked Enki. Enki nodded his head.

Ausar thought about it for a moment. "I suppose so."

"Great! And don't worry. Any body who messes with me will wish they were never born. Come on Enki!" Enki barked and followed Jolinar out of the house and they both walked to towards school.

"Wait!"

Jolinar looked back at the street and saw his father calling him.

"What?"

"Once the day is over, wait for Enki ok? He'll pick you up!" Jolinar groaned. He knew his father was trying to protect him but this was ridiculous!

"Ausar," he always called his father by his name when he was annoyed with him. "I'm perfectly capable of walking home by myself."

"Jolinar." Ausar said warningly.

"Ausar." Jolinar said back.

"Jolinar."

"Dad."

"Jolinar."

"Dad."

"Jolinar."

"Dad"

"Jolinar."

"Dad… how long are we gonna keep this up?"

"Until you agree to what I have said. Now… Jolinar."

Jolinar laughed. "Dad."

"Jolinar."

Jolinar stopped laughing. This was starting to get annoying. He crossed his arms and humped!

"Fine. I still say that this is ridiculous."

Enki pushed Jolinar from behind and started to bark as if saying, 'hurry up! You're going to be late for school!'

0000000000OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

"So you're saying that someone that looks like Kaiba, came to your school."

Shadi was at the game shop. For some weird, unexplained reason, he knew that Yami and Yugi were eager to talk to him about something.

"Yeah that's right. And he just didn't look like Kaiba. He sounded like him too." Yugi was taking over. He explained to Shadi about the day before in school.

Shadi frowned, "So you think that this person may be Kaiba? Even though he has a father?"

"I'm telling you Shadi, we just have this feeling that Jolinar _is_ Kaiba! I can't explain it." The millennium puzzle glowed and Yami took over.

"You must believe us Shadi." Yami said seriously. "I know it sounds crazy but Yugi and I believe that Jolinar is Kaiba."

Shadi sighed. "I do believe you and Yugi Pharaoh. I'm starting to believe the possibility of your theory." he messaged his temples tirely.

Yami noticed this. "Are you ok Shadi?"

"Yes, yes. I'm alright. It's just…" Shadi took a deep breath and began to explain. "I didn't mention this before, but just before the disappearance of Kaiba. There was a disturbance."

Yami looked confused. "What do you mean? Was it the shadow realm?"

Shadi shook his head. "No. It was nothing of that sort. There was… an opening. A rip in realms.**4** I didn't know what it was, but at the same time Kaiba was just noticed to be missing, there was another opening. But before I can investigate, the opening disappeared and never came to happen again…until last week. There were two openings and it occurred here. In Domino."

Yami blinked. This was big news.

"There's something else as well. The openings that happened during Kaiba's disappearance were here in Domino as well."

"So then maybe…Kaiba's disappearance is connected to these openings." Yami said.

/I get it/ Yugi said his soul room. /In the first opening, Kaiba disappeared. Now there was two new openings and suddenly, Jolinar is there. But wait…/ he thought for a moment. /If Jolinar is Kaiba, wouldn't he have reconigze us/

/Maybe has amnesia./ Yami concluded. /Did Jolinar ever mention to anything about amnesia/

/ I don't know. We should ask though./

Shadi looked questionably at Yami when he remained silent. He knew that Yami and Yugi were having a conversation. Yami blinked and then began to tell Shadi about their discovery.

0000000OO0OOOOooooooooooooooo

"Hi Joey!" Mokuba said excitingly.

"Hey Mokuba! How you doing?" Joey asked. It was his turn to sleep over that day.

"I'm ok I guess."

"Well, then you won't believe what happened today! Or…maybe what came today. I don't know. But! There was this new kid today who really looked like your brother!" Joey said very informational. He looked around. "So…uh…mind if I get some food?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." Joey grinned and went immediately to the kitchen. "What do you mean someone looked like my brother?" Mokuba said curiously. Hey, if anyone looked like his brother, he was interested.

Joey came back with an apple in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before he talked. "I mean that he looked _exactly_ like your brother…except he didn't act like him. He was nice actually. Didn't act like a jerk." he said abruptly. He took another bite of the apple. "His name was Jolinar Marduk. Weird name huh?"

Mokuba blinked, "Yeah. I suppose it is." Mokuba paused. "Did he really, and I mean _really_, look like my brother Seto?"

Joey nodded, "Yup! To his size to his hair, he looked like Kaiba. We all thought it may have been Kaiba, but he has a father."

"Oh."

"Do you want to meet him?"

"…I don't know…"

Joey grinned, "Who knows, he may actually be Kaiba." he said jokingly.

"Maybe."

Joey rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… want to eat junk food? I'm not a good cook and since the time I've been here, I've seen that you don't even have a cook! Why's that?"

"Because big brother di--doesn't, trust other people food."

"Why don't you just hire one? Once it's Yugi's turn to come over and he brings gramps, you'll be forced to eat gramps food."

Mokuba shuddered. Oh, how dangerous was Soloman's food. What painful memories. Taking a bite from his food, and you'll be running to the bathroom and…

Let's not go over there shall we?

"Then I'll just get some take-out."

"Hee hee. Smart. Now let's see. How about some French fries? Or some hamburgers? Or just chips? Wait! Wait! We need soda!"

00000000000OOOOOOoooooooooooooo

1- Brisingr!- fire!

2-Risa!- Rise!

3-D.W.O.A.F.B: Mmmm…Fruit Loops. I LOVE FRIUT LOOPS: ) …Yummy!

4- An opening of two realms. The boundaries of dimensions have been broken. A hole has been made between two worlds, etc, etc. etc. point is, someone from another world/realm has entered.

D.W.O.A.F.B: Huzzah! I'm done! Whoo-hoo! I'm so happy!...Sorry that there wasn't any action here.

Out of topic here, but anyone who has watched Yu-Gi-Oh GX, have any of you noticed that Alexis Rhodes, looks like Kaiba? Seriously! I mean, cut the long hair, darken it, narrow the eyes, turn her eyes blue, make her taller, change the gender and what d you get?…Seto Kaiba! It's mostly her hair cut up front is what makes her look like Seto.

Seriously! Hasn't anybody noticed that?

Enlil: You just went totally out of topic. You know that right?

.D.W.O.A.F.B: Yeeaaahhh…I just wanted to bring that up that though. -shrugs- Oh well.

Please review if you have the time.


	5. Attack!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"Dad, have you seen…oh wait…never mind."

"Here you go Jolinar. The next time they give you all this paper work for me to sign, please, be free to burn it."

"Why uniforms? Why couldn't we dress the way we want to? At least these breeches are comfortable."

"They're called pants Jolinar. They just don't call them breeches like we do."

"Pants, breeches, jeans, what's the difference? As long as they're comfortable, I don't care what they're called." Jolinar put on a rectangular card-like necklace. He hid it underneath his shirt so it wouldn't be seen.

"You're still keeping that thing?"

Jolinar jumped when he heard Ausar came up from behind him. Ausar was wearing baggy jeans with a white stripped shirt and a black trench coat. Jolinar nodded. "Of course I still keep this thing. It's the only thing I have before I lost my memory. It's the only clue to my past." he began to toy with the card-like necklace, "All though I wish that I can open this cursed thing. "It must be jammed or something, because I can't open it."

"Well, you better hurry up then." Ausar slapped Jolinar's shoulder. "Enki's waiting for you and apparently, he's growing impatient." As if on cue, Enki began to howl. Ausar and Jolinar grimaced.

When Enki got impatient, he would howl so loud, you would begin to lose sense of your hearing. Luckily, the place where the father and son lived was far away from any neighbor. Far away to the point that no one can hear Enki's cries.

Jolinar sighed and slung his backpack onto one shoulder. He looked back at Ausar. "Later dad."

Ausar ruffled Jolinar's brown hair in response. "Later neh? What happen to 'good bye'?"

Jolinar just waved and left the building. Ausar looked out the window as Enki and Jolinar began to walk to school. His metallic gray eyes soften as he smiled sadly. "See him Apolla?" he whispered sadly. "There goes our son. Aren't you proud?"

He took the keys that were hanging from a hook besides the wall and walked out. "Wait for me Jolinar!"

000000000OOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Twigs and leaves broke as a cloaked person walked by. Shadows covering the person's face.

_Crunch…crunch…crunch…crunch…snap…snap…snap…crunch…snap…crunch._

Rain began to fall suddenly on the lonely walker.

The walker looked down and a despaired sigh escaped from the walker. A lock of purple, graying hair escaped from the hood. From the sound of the sigh, it sounded as a female.

A whisper of wind flown through the rain, flowing to the woman.

"Hmm?" The woman stopped, listening carefully to the string of wind that flown to her.

"_Ausar._" The wind whispered.

_It…It can't be._ The woman lifted her head to look at the sky. The shadows disappeared as if the rain washed them away, revealing a clean face and blue eyes.

"_Jolinar._" The wind whispered again.

_Have I come to the right place?_ The woman thought_, the rain disappearing as fast as it came._ The trees bristled against each other as if they were answering her.

"_A…u…ar._" The wind said weakly as it began to disappear.

The woman looked forward and began to walk again, this time quickly than before.

_I think I have._

"_Jo…i…ar._" The wind said weakly.

0000000OOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

"Please don't tell me this is what they ate."

Tristan, Tea, and Yugi looked at the scene before them:

There were bags of chips all over the floor. Cans of sodas that were dripping on the carpet. There were a couple of fries here and a couple of fries there. The same with onion rings. There were candy wrappers as well. There was also a half eaten pepperoni pizza on the floor!

"This is awful." Tea commented.

Yup. A maid's and amother's worst nightmare.

"Yeah, you're right." Tristan said. "Why didn't they invite us?"

Tea and Yugi sweat dropped. They heard a door open upstairs and looked up.

Joey was on the stairs yawning and rubbing his eyes. "'sup guys?" he said tiredly.

"Schools up that's what!" Tea yelled at him.

"Eh…School?" Joey repeated. He wasn't quite awake yet.

"Schooooollll." Tristan said slowly as if Joey would understand that way. Joey stared blankly at him.

"There's school today Joey! Have you forgotten?"

This time Joey froze as dread came up to him. "Did you say school?" The others nodded. "Aaahh! I completely forgot! Why didn't my alarm wake me up?"

"Maybe you forgot to turn it on last night?" Yugi said helpfully, but Joey wasn't listening. He ran off upstairs. "Hey Joey!" Yugi yelled, "Is Mokuba awake?"

"I don't think so!" Joey called back.

Tea shook her head, "I'll go wake up Mokuba."

"And I'll go make sure that Joey doesn't fall asleep on his toes again." Tristan said as he walked off.

Yugi nodded as they left. He went to a seat and waited for them to come back.

/Now you're all going to be late for school./ Yami commented.

/Yeah. I'm afraid so./

"I SLEPT IN?" Yugi jumped as he heard Mokuba yell. He heard thumps from upstairs, meaning that Mokuba was in a hurry.

Tea came back downstairs, looking triumphant. She saw Yugi's questionable look and answered, "I think I found out the way to wake up Mokuba faster."

"Aah."

"Gotta hurry. Gotta hurry. Gotta hurry. Gotta hurry." Joey was hopping down the stairs on one foot, trying to put on the shoe on the other.

"Joey, you're going to break your neck!" Tristan said from on top of the stairs.

Joey ignored him. He just put on the shoe and began to look around the place.

"Where's my backpack? Where's my backpack? Where's my backpack? Where's my backpack!"

"It's right here Joey." Mokuba was coming downstairs with Joey's backpack on his hands. He was dressed up and his hair was a little messy but it was hardly noticeable. His hair was messy enough. He ran to the doorway and looked back. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Since when has he cared if he's going to be late or not?" Tristan asked.

"Mokuba's right." Tea said. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry up." They all began to run outside to the limo where the driver was already waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting mister." Yugi apologized. The others nodded in agreement. The driver just waved his hand and drove off.

Like always, the driver dropped off Mokuba to his school first and then drove off to drop the others.

"Well, at least Mokuba won't be late to class and get a detention." Tea said.

"Pfft. Lucky him." Joey said, "What about us? Hey look!" He pointed out the window. The others looked out where to where he was pointing at. "It's Jolinar." Indeed. They all saw Jolinar and that other dude with the dog walking to school.

"Hey mister, can you drop us off here?" Yugi asked the driver. "We can walk from here." The driver stopped the car and waited for them to get out.

"Hey Jolinar!" Tristan shouted as the limo drove off.

0000000OOOOOooooooooooooooo

Jolinar walked off with Enki by his side, already wondering what was going to happen that day. Enki growled as if saying, "It's about time you got here. You take to long to get dressed." Jolinar just stuck out his tongue in annoyance.

"Wait for me Jolinar!"

Jolinar looked back and saw his father run towards them. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wanting to walk to you to school."

For five blocks, they were silent.

"So…" Ausar said, trying to make a conversation.

"So…" Jolinar repeated.

"Hey Jolinar!"

Jolinar and Ausar looked at the other street beside them to see Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan waving at them.

"Who are they?" Ausar asked Jolinar suspiciously.

"Just…a couple of…friends?" Jolinar said weakly. He didn't really know if they were friends of his, but they sure acted like it. The group ran across the street and met up with Jolinar, Ausar and Enki.

"Hey Jolinar!" Yugi said.

"Hey."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Marduk." Tea said politely as she offered her hand.

"Uh…same here?" Ausar said questionably as he shook the offered hand.

Joey looked at Enki with bulging eyes. "Wow! That's a big dog!"

Enki straightened, looking proud. His height going to its impossible five feet five inches.

"What's his name?" Tea went to scratch Enki's head.

Ausar Answered her. "Enki."

"Enki." Yugi repeated. "Isn't that the name of a Sumerian god?"

Ausar looked confused. "Sumerian?"

"It's an ancient civilization dad." Jolinar said. "There must be a Sumerian god whose name is Enki."

"Aah." Ausar finally understood. They all began to walk to school.

"So what brings you here to Domino?" Tristan asked.

"We're…" Ausar searched for the right words, "…Looking for something."

"Say Yugi." Jolinar changed the subject, "where did you get that necklace?" he pointed at the puzzle.

Yugi held on to the puzzle. "Gramps gave it to from Egypt."

"What's it do?" Ausar squinted at the puzzle, "It's practically blazing with mag-ouch!" Ausar looked down to see Enki biting his trench coat and Jolinar elbowed Ausar hard on the ribs. "Blazing in the sun I mean."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"I mean what's it for? Is it for decoration or jewelry? 'cause it's rare to see someone having a millennium item in the-"

"How do you know about the millennium items?" Yugi's voice changed. Yami was here!

Ausar stopped walking and looked at the puzzle less then a second before grunting in pain and started rubbing his eyes. He grumbled and cursed. "Too bright." they heard him mutter. Yami and the others stopped walking as well. Ausar blinked a few times before he started to blink normally.

"Are you ok dad?" Jolinar looked at Ausar concerned. Enki whimpered at him.

"What now?" said Ausar, not listening before.

"How do you know about the millennium items?" Yami repeated.

"We used to hear stories about them back home." Ausar answered still dazed about whatever happened. "The storytellers talked about them a lot."

"How do your storytellers know about the millennium items?" Yami looked at Ausar and Jolinar suspiciously. If what Yugi and him suspected was right and Jolinar was Kaiba, he understood how Jolinar might know about the millennium items. But Ausar? There was something weird about him. Something not right. Something alien.

"They're generation stories." Jolinar cut in. "The ancestors of the storytellers pass down the legends or stories form time to ours. Besides, that item of yours fit's the description of the millennium items."

"Where do you come from again?" It dawned to Joey that Yami didn't trust Ausar.

"The forest village." Ausar said.

"And where is that?" Joey asked.

"None of your business mutt!" Jolinar yelled suddenly.

"What did you just call me Kaiba!" Joey said angrily. The word mutt bought him to think that it was mean Kaiba calling him instead of polite Jolinar.

"I called you a mutt." Jolinar crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You just look like one. Maybe a blond mutt. And stop calling me Kaiba."

Tristan had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know, Jolinar's right. Add a few dog ears, canines, grow fur and walk in all four, you'll really look like a mutt-eeh!"

Joey went over to Tristan and started strangling him. "Whose side are you on man?"

Tristan was already turning blue.

"Y-yours." He managed to say.

"Good." Joey let go Tristan satisfied.

"Whew! I can breathe!" Tristan said as he messaged his throat.

"Hey hold on a minute." Joey said, "I just thought of something…we've been here for ten minutes.Class just started five minutes ago. What are we doing here?"

Ausar looked at the teenagers looks amusingly. He said out loud what they were all probably thinking.

"Oh crap."

The scene of Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey running towards school made Ausar chuccle.

Yugi turned around to shout at Jolinar. "Hey Jolinar! You better hurry!"

Joey stopped running when he heard Yugi. He looked back and yelled. "Hey Jolly! Hurry up man! It may be your third day of school but that school can be really evil if you come in late!" with that he turned to once more start running with the rest towards school.

Ausar sighed and looked at Jolinar. "Well you better get going then. I don't want you to get a bad image with the teachers."

Jolinar just shrugged. "Personally, I think I'm in a good start at school."

"Hmm. You say that now, but later you'll regret even stepping through school."

"Now what makes you say that?"

Ausar looked down glumly. "Bad experience."

Jolinar rolled his eyes. "I better get going."

"Wait a minute!"

Jolinar groaned. Oh boy. Here comes another lecture of don't-trust-anybody.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Ausar caught Jolinar's expression. "You may not like this but this is for your own good. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" he stopped Jolinar from interrupting him. "I'm sorry Jolinar. But we can't let our guard down. It's too dangerous here."

"Father." Jolinar glowered. "This isn't necessary. Not everyone here is a spy of Aron. We don't even know if Aron even has spies here!"

"I know. But whether we like it or not everyone is a suspect. Our major suspect is star-head,"

Jolinar raised an eyebrow and smiled amusingly. "Star-head?"

"Yeah. That Yugi kid."

Jolinar snickered. "Star-Head?" he repeated.

Ausar chose to ignore this. "That item that he has, it's a millennium item."

"The millennium items are a myth. Just a story."

"Every story has an origin." Ausar quoted one of Enlil's saying about stories.

"What makes you think that Yugi poses a threat? He's a midget."

"That item has magic in it." Ausar looked at Jolinar seriously. "I don't know what type of magic it is, but it's powerful."

"Is that what happened?" Jolinar remembered the tiny incident that happed a few moments ago.

Ausar nodded. "I don't know if he knows that he has magic. Or if he knows that he activated it. But if he does know that that necklace has magic and he knows how to use it, then he poses a threat."

"Jolinar!" Joey yelled from three blocks ahead. "Hurry up!"

"Sorry dad, I gotta get going." Jolinar turned around to leave before Ausar called to him.

"Remember what I said!" Ausar thought for a moment before adding, "And stay out of trouble!"

"I'll try!" Jolinar yelled back. "Bye dad! Bye Enki!"

Enki barked a good-bye.

_You're being too hard on him._ The guilty, inner voice in Ausar said_. You need to let the kid have some fun. Have some friends. That group of kids seemed friendly. Jolinar needs that. He has no memory of his past. What if Aron isn't after the three of you? You're being too hard on the kid._

_I'm trying to protect him!_ The protective father part of him argued

_Maybe a little too protective don't you think? Come on Ausar. We're talking about your son. Have you forgotton how it was like before all this trouble? No worries. No looking over your shoulder. Just having a good time with your friends! Jolinar needs that. Friends. He won't get any if you forbid him to trust anyone._

_Yes, but what if those "Friends" are in liege with that bastard Aron?_

_Well what if they aren't? Be realistic. There are many realms, dimensions, worlds. How can Aron have spies in every place in existence? It's impossible. There has to be a handful of places that Aron doesn't have spies in. Maybe this place is one of them. Give the kid a break for goodness sake!_

_Maybe…._

000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

"It's raining, it's poring, the whole class is snoring. I'm bored to tears, I'm going to die if I have nothing to do here." Joey looked out the window of the school. It was definitely poring outside. It was gloomy and dead looking.

"Where is that car?" Joey yelled frustratingly. There was no way that they were going to walk to the mansion without an umbrella, -which they don't have- in this storm.

A clad of thunder burst through the skies, illuminating the city.

Joey looked around the classroom that he was in. Tea and Tristan was there. All looking gloomy, just wanting to get out of there. Apparently, Yami was taking over and Yugi was in wherever he usually was. He looked at one of the corners and there was Jolinar reading a hard covered book. He squinted his eyes to see the title of the book: Dragon Rider. Joey looked outside the window again to see if there was any sign of the familiar car. No such luck.

"Finally it's here!" Tea ran out to the window and pointed at a limo that was starting to park.

"Hallelujah!" Tristan shouted. "It's a miracle!" he and Joey ran out the classroom to the exit and into the parking lot where their ride was waiting.

Tea and Yugi began to follow them before Yugi walked back into the classroom to talk to Jolinar. Jolinar was occasionally looking outside the window, looking for something.

"Hey Jolinar?" Yugi said questionably to him. Jolinar looked up from his book.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to hitch a ride with us?"

Jolinar seemed to be puzzled by the question.

"Do you want us to give you a ride home?"

"Oh." Jolinar paused and turned away to look at the window. He seemed to be thinking before he looked back at Yugi. "Sure."

"Great! Let's go!" Jolinar closed his book and followed Yugi to the poring rain outside.

Once they reached the car, the driver looked up from the window and looked at Yugi and the new comer. His face paled when he saw Jolinar.

"Eeh! Um...Senor Kaiba sir! I can't believe it! You're here! Oh Mokuba will be so happy! Where were you?" the driver asked in a Hispanic accent. "Oh never mind that! Point is, you're here!"

Jolinar looked around, trying to see who the driver was talking to, "Who's Kaiba?" he asked.

The driver looked questionably at Yugi. Yugi just laughed weakly. "That's not Kaiba." He explained. "He's Jolinar."

"Oh." The driver looked at Jolinar carefully, trying to see a something that didn't look like his old boss. He then grinned and scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "Heh heh. Sorry son. My mistake. I didn't know that. It's just that you look alike like senor Kaiba-"

"So I'm told." Jolinar said quietly to himself. Yugi heard this and looked at Jolinar, who looked quite sad.

"Come on Jolinar, it's a lot drier inside."

Jolinar entered gratefully into the dry car.

"You decided to join us Jolly?" Joey joked as the car started to move.

"Of course mutt. There's no way that I'm going to walk home in that weather."

"Grr. What is up with this whole mutt business?" Joey shouted. "Do I look like a mutt or something?"

"I thought I answered that question this morning." Tristan said.

"Shut up Tristan!"

"Well, if you keep calling me Jolly, I'll then have no choice but to call you mutt." Jolinar explained.

"Hey senor Mouto." The driver called back. "It's alright with that new kid if we pick up Mokuba first? He'll be quite worried if we don't pick him up soon."

Yugi looked at Jolinar, who nodded his approval. The driver began to drive to Mokuba's school and then tried to start a conversation with Jolinar.

"So Jolinar, where do you come eh?" the driver made a right turn.

"From the forest village." Jolinar answered.

"Forest village eh? Sounds like a remote place."

"Oh it is. Really, _really_ a remote place. You probably would never have found it if you wanted to."

"Do you live with your parents then?"

"I only live with my father and our dog Enki."

"You mean a giant dog." Tristan said. He looked at the driver. "You should've seen him! It was huge!"

"I hope I don't meet him. I'm allergic to dogs." The driver changed the topic back to Jolinar. "What about your mom? Doesn't she live with you?"

"No." Jolinar said. "I never met her."

There was silence. Tea spoke softly. "How did she look like? Was she nice?"

Jolinar stiffened for a moment. "I don't know how she looks like. I've got no memory of her. And my father doesn't tell how she looked like, or how she disappeared. Only that she was strong." Jolinar chuckled a bit. "And extremely stubborn."

"Your father never described your mother in sixteen years?" Yugi said.

Jolinar hesitated before speaking. "I've-I've got no memory."

Tristan, Tea and Joey looked at him questionably. They had no idea what he was talking about.

Jolinar looked at them neutrally. His face having no expression, except a hint of sadness. "I've got amnesia. I don't remember anything of except of what happened these last seven months."

"Oh." Joey, Tristan and the driver said, finally understanding. This confirmed what Yami and Yugi suspected.

The car stopped at a parking lot and immediately, Mokuba came in the car, looking wet and annoyed. "Do you know how long I've been waiting?" he asked. He sqeezed some of the water from his hair.

"Sorry senor Mokuba." The driver said. "Traffic jam."

Mokuba looked at the others before setting his eyes on Jolinar. There was silence in the air before Mokuba broked it with a little, "Seto?"

Jolinar resisted the urge of smacking his head. Not this again.

Before Mokuba or anybody can speak, Jolinar put his hand up, "Ok. Before you say anything. I'm not Kaiba. Or seto. I'm Jolinar. Ok? Jo-li-nar." Jolinar then smiled and offered his hand, "I'm Jolinar Marduk. And you are…?"

Mokuba shook Jolinar's hand shockingly. "Mokuba"

"Nice to meet you Mokuba." Jolinar looked outside the window and saw quickly that they were close to his home now.

"Hey driver, I can get off here."

"Here?" The driver said questionably. "Are you sure?"

Jolinar nodded. "I can walk from here." The car stopped and Jolinar quickly got out. "Thanks for the ride! Nice to meet you Mokuba!"

He didn't wait for a response before he started running towards home.

There was something...disturbing about Mokuba. Not evil disturbing, just disturbing. something nagging. Oh, he was going to be in big trouble once he got home. Oh yes. Ausar is going to be _furious_. But still...

A thought came up to him.

_Wait... it can't be close yet. _He thought. _Let me think...one...four...six...eleven...it is!_ This is great! He quickly thought up of plans in his head. _I have enough enough money, it's cheap enough. And besides, dad and I haven't done anything together in a while, this can be like a little party. Now if there's just a store around here that has some..._

All dread of Ausar getting mad at him disappeared. Jolinar turned and ran towards the nearest shop that may have what he was looking for.

0000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

"Damn it! Where is he?" Ausar paced in circles around the living room. Enlil looked outside the window, searching for any sign of Jolinar.

I was still raining outside. Poring. It was dreadful. No sense of going outside there.

"I told him to wait for us!" Ausar said angrily.

Oh he wasn't angry. He was furious. He specificaly told Jolinar to wait for him at school. But did he listen?

Ironically, a part of him cheered and applauded for Jolinar. Cheered that Jolinar had some spice in him to disobey Ausar's order.

The other part was practically steaming because of the fact that Jolinar wasn't listening to him. Doesn't that kid know that he's trying to keep him safe!

The protective father side of him was worried. He didn't know if Jolinar really decided to come home by himself or if this was Aron's doing.

Oh boy. It seemed that he was starting to get paranoid about Aron. That's unhealthy.

"That's it. I'm going to go look for him." Ausar took out a sweater with a hood and walked out the door, Enlil right behind him. He got immediatly wet after five steps.

"This is unusual weather." Ausar muttered. Enlil barked in agreement. Ausar looked up at the sky, thinking that something wasn't right about the weather. But he brushed it aside. He hasn't been here enough to know if this was usual or unusual weather in these parts.

After ten minutes, Ausar stomped angrily at the ground. This is ridiculous! This was going to take forvever if he didn't take any, oh I don't know, shortcuts.

Ausar sat on the sidewalk curb. Any one passing by would think that there was just someone sitting and waiting for the rain to pass.

Ausar got comfortable and then closed his eyes. He breathed slowly, clearing every thought from his head. This was easy stuff. Back when he was young, being an appretence to the village mage, it took him hours just to reach the source of his power. Now it just took him seconds.

Clearing his mind of all thoughts, he felt himself surrounded by darkness, with a few sparks here and there. He went further into his mind, feeling the familiar tinging that was his power. Immediatly, he saw a small wooden sword coming towards him. The sword was blazing with light that was his power. Every mage-in-training knew that they had to put all their magic into a small object so the magic won't go out of control. Ausar's small object was the wooden sword that every person taking up apprentencship first practiced with.

Ausar's invisible hand twitched out a small string of light from the wooden sword. He took out just enough for what he wanted and slowly opened his grey eyes.

There were people walking around. Some with umbrellas and some without. There were a few children splashing in puddles, laughing. Ausar smiled at the memory of the kids at his village, all happily going home dirty, courtsey from splashing in mud puddles.

There!

There were two glowing strings in front of him. Nobody was stopping to see what the lights were. Nobody could see it except Ausar.

One of the strings lead to Enki, who was scratching himself. Probably fleas.

The other string lead to Jolinar who, by judging by the width of the string, wasn't far away. Ausar sighed with relief. So nothing bad happened. Good.

"Come on Enki. I found Jolinar." Enki began following Ausar, occasionaly sniffing the air trying to catch Jolinar's scent.

As the string of light began to get thicker in Ausar's view, Enki barked happily and ran towards an alley, where Ausar heard,

"Oof! Ew! Get off Enki! You act like you never seen me before! Enki...Ew...you're putting siliva all over me." Ausar went to the alley and saw Enki starting to get off of Jolinar. Jolinar got up from the ground, his uniform covered with mud paws from Enki and part of his face covered by siliva.

Jolinar wiped off the siliva from his face. "Ew."

Ausar laughed. This reminded him of when Enki did the same thing with Enlil.

"Quit laughing why don't you?" Jolinar tried unsuccesfully to wipe off the mud off his uniform.

"But why? You look so funny. I have the right to laugh.You should laugh."

"No thanks."

"I shall laugh for the both of us then. Ha!" Ausar laughed.

"Shaddup." Jolinar said gloomly. But he couldn't help but smile a bit. At least his father wasn't mad.

Ausar stopped laughing. "Now tell me." Ausar crossed his arms, "Where were you?"

_Whoops. I was wrong._ Jolinar thought. _Now_ his father was mad.

"I...uh-heh heh...got lost?" Jolinar said dumbly. He already had an excuse, but the look on his father's face made him feel guilty. Maybe he should tell him-Nope! Never mind!

Ausar just raised an eyebrow. That had to be the saddest excuse he ever heard. Of course, he also used it on many occasions.

Jolinar raised his hands, "Ok! Ok! I went for a walk."

Ausar chuckled. "In the rain?"

"Yes. In the rain."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I wanted to know the neighborhood. You know, the stores, the buildings, the street."

"In the rain?" Ausar asked again.

"Well, I thought that you were going to take forever to get me, so I took the liberty to know the neighborhood."

Ausar raked his hand through his wet, brown-grey hair. That sort of made sense.

"Can we go home now?" Jolinar shivered. He was damp and cold. His uniform was soaked, the mud already dripping off. His wet brown hair clenched his face. And his book was ruined! Now he'll have to wait for the book to dry and hope the ink wasn't damaged enough.

"Yeah. Here." Ausar took off his sweater and carefully put it on Jolinar as if he were just a child. "You'll get the sneezes if you don't cover yourself from this rain." He put the hood over Jolinar's head, brushing off Jolinar's brown hair that was similar to his.

Jolinar just nodded and shivered as a gust of wind flown around him. The three of them began walking home, walking quickly to get out of the rain.

Jolinar shivered again, suddenly feeling cold and dread. He looked around, searching every face that he saw. There was nothing unusual...maybe it was just his imagination, or maybe he was coming up with the sneezes. His villages' way of saying that he was coming up with a cold.

They kept on walking, Jolinar noticed that Ausar was starting to walk more slower.

"Dad, you better pick up the pace, or else I'll catch the sneezes and it'll be your fault." Jolinar joked. He looked at Ausar and noticed that his face was neutrual, his eyes determined. "Dad? Are you ok?" Jolinar asked questionably. Ausar suddenly grabbed his arm and pushed him towards an empty alley.

"This way." Ausar said quietly. Ausar searched the sidewalk. His eyes expressing no emotion.

Enki sniffed the air, growling from time to time.

"Dad what's wro-"

"Shh!" Ausar hissed. He muttered something and Jolinar felt something like...pressure. Somethingt was covering him. Ausar walked out of the alley, his grey eyes searching frantically around him.Nobody looked his way, nobody stopped to look questionably at the one who was frantically looking around him. It was as if nobody can see him.

Maybe that was the case.

Enki whimpered. He swayed as if he were dizzy. He swayed like as a human did when they were drunk. Enki carefully laid himself on the ground, still whimpering. He beganscratching the floor as if it were an enemy.

Jolinars neck prickled. He bent down and reached for a flat small dagger that was placed in his shoe. He straightened, and waited.

A black shadow crawled towards him, taking its time. The shadow went behind Jolinar and took from of a human holding a dagger. The shadows' hands reached for him. One hand reaching for Jolinar's neck, the other holding the dagger.

Enki growled and scratched the floor.

Barely a hairs' length between Jolinar and the shadows hands, Jolinar thrust his dagger into the shadows neck.

The shadow gave out a horrible shriek. Enki put his paws over his ears and howled. Ausar looked at their direction and saw the shadow person clutching its neck, giving out that ears splitting scream. Nobody around them seemed to have heard the scream. Nobody were clutching their ears from the sound.

Jolinar kicked the the shadow persons' head towards the wall, whick made a huge _thunk_ sound, and went to Enki.

The shadow person made another shriek and lunged himself towards Jolinar, his dagger out of its neck and into his hand. Now the shadow person had two daggers.

Ausar quickly went to Jolinar and thrust his own knife at the shadow person. The shadow person shrieked once again and backed off, slashing his black knife wildly. The shadow person managed to make a scratch on Ausar's arms with the black knife. Ausar went to the shadow person and thrust out his knife that he inflicted on the shadow person.

The shadow person fell to the ground. The two daggers, the black one and Jolinar's, fell to the ground. The shadow person was weaponless.

"Jolinar! Are you ok?" Ausar looked at Jolinar.

"Yeah I am! I don't know about Enki though." Jolinar was checking Enki, who stopped scratching the floor and was shivering.

The shadow person began to get up, but Ausar held him down.

"Jolinar."

"Yeah?"

"Hold this person down. I'm going to check his memory."

Jolinar came to them and held the shadow person down. The shadow person struggled to escape Jolinar's and Ausar's clutches but failed.

Ausar held the shadow's person head towards his direction. Again, Ausar closed his eyes and cleared his mind to enter his source of magic. The blazing wooden sword enetered his mind and Ausar twitched out a a bigger string of light than before and opened his eyes. His pupils glowed and stared and at the shadow person.

The shadow didn't have a face but two small lights appeared on his face like Ausars'.

00000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

_He entered the big room. There were gaurds everywhere. There were people that were veiled: Mages._

_He walked towards the two big doors up ahead. Two veiled people were in front of the doors._

Lord Aron sent for me._ He sent the message quitely to the two mages, knowing that they would know it was him._

_One of the mages opened the doors to him. He went inside, where Lord Aron was._

_"You're here." Aron looked down at him._

Of course._ He sent the message to Aron._

_Aron nodded, signaling that he heard the message._

What is it that you want me to do?

_Aron snapped his fingers. A soldier came in, holding two papers. The soldier gave the papers to him._

_The papers held a portrait of two people:_

_One was a man,maybe in his late thirties, early forties. His grey eyes looked determined, hinting a clue of sadness and a new discovered happiness. For someone his age, he looked pyhisically active. Pehaps he's a soldier. His brown greying hair showed his growing age. Miraclulously, he had no wrinkles. His drawing seemed to say that he was tall, taller then the average person._

_The second picture was a portrait of younger person. The person was a spitting image as the last person but in his teens. He could pass as the older one's son. Like the last person, he was taller than the average person and looked capable of protecting himself. The only difference between him and the older one was the eyes. The younger one had blue eyes and looked determined... and confused._

Are they the only ones I'm after?_ He asked._

_"Yes." Aron answered. "But they also have a mutt with them."_

This shouldn't be too hard.

_"The mutt that they have with them is very smart. Smart enough that he probably knows what everyone is saying. The mutt is extremely loyal to those two. He'll warn and protect them with his life. That's an obstacle that you will have to overcome."_

_He nodded. He knew what to do with the mutt._

_"To make your task easier, I'll give you this...gift." Another soldier came in and presented the shadow a black knife._

What's this?

_"It's... what I have in mind. You will _not_ kill these three." Aron said coldly._

My job is to kill, Lord Aron. It's against my nature.

_"Well I'll pay you a lot if you go against your nature." Aron responded. "Your job is to just stab the younger one with this dagger. Make sure it's not a lethal strike, I need the little one for my plan. After you stab the little one, you are to stab yourself with this dagger and run away."_

Stab myself? _He questioned._

_Aron ignored his question, "The effects will begin some minutes after and then you shall come to me. Regardless of what happened."_

What is your plan?

_"My plan is t-"_

_000000000000000_0000000000000000000000ooooooooooo

"Oof!" Ausar was thrown back. He hit the wall behind him with a painful _thump_!

Jolinar lunged himself over the shadow and tried to held him down. The shadow person grabbed the black dagger began to stab wildly, always missing Jolinar.

"Jolinar get away!" Ausar yelled.

Jolinar quickly got off of the shadow, but not before the shadow managed to stab him in his arm.

Jolinar winced but recovered. The shadow person was starting to get away!

"Damn it." Jolinar cursed. There was no way of stopping him...Unless...

Jolinar relaxed and closed his eyes, breathing calmly and slowly. He did as Ausar taught him months ago: To clear all thoughts and to find the source of his power. He was met by darkness and then in front of him, an image pooped up. It wasn't a wooden sword though. It was the rectangular, jammedcard that he wore around his neck. The card blazed with power and Jolinar took out a tiny string of light from it. He opened his eyes and pointed at the shadow person running away.

"Brisingr!"

The shadow person yelled that horrible shriek again as it caught on fire. He wasn't burning fast enough because of the rain.

"Brisingr!"

Ausar called out the same spell as his and the flame around the shadow grew ten times. Nobody in the streets stopped to look in horror at the flame. Nobody could see it. The people around the burning shadow only felt hot from the flames but thought nothing of it.

Finally the shadow stopped screaming and fell silently to the ground. The fire got extingueshed and there was no trace of the shadow from where it laid. It's remains were gone.

"Are you ok Jolinar?" Jolinar was looking at the wound.

"Yeah I think so."

Enki stirred and got up slowly. He shook his head and looked around drowsingly.

"Are you ok Enki?" Ausar and Jolinar said simoustainly. Enki nodded.

"We should go home." Jolinar said. He looked at Ausar, "You'll catch the sneezes if we don't go to shelter."

000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Once they got home, Ausar treated Jolinar's wound from the black dagger. When he asked Jolinar if he was feeling ok, he just said fine.

"Maybe you should stay home tomorrow." Ausar suggested. He laid down on their new couch. He was starting to get a headache.

"Maybe." Jolinar came downsatirs from the bathroom where he just finished his bath. He sat down on a chair carefully. He too was beginning to have a headache, but he didn't tell that to Ausar.

Ausar put his arm over his head and groaned.

Jolinar saw this and asked concernly, "Are you ok dad?"

Ausar just waved his hand, "Super."

"Do you want some pills?" Jolinar asked, although he knew the answer.

"Pfft! Those poisins? No thanks." Ausar got up and went up the stairs. "I'm going to sleep. Night, Night."

"Night, Night."

Enki just barked his good night. He went to the couch where Ausar laid a moment before and closed his eyes.

"Night, night Enki. I'm going to sleep as well. That fight took a lot out of me." Jolinar went upstairs to his room, changed, and went tosleep immeadiatly.

Back at Ausar, he too changed and went to sleep.

000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

"Ow." Ausar grumbled as the first rays of sun hit him.

"Go away." He muttered to the light. He turned and attempted to sleep.

Key word: attempted.

After ten minutes, he gave up trying to fall asleep. He pulled the covers, not really paying attention, and went out the door. He stopped for a moment in the middle of the hall on the way to the bathroom and stopped.

Wasn't his room more further back? He looked over his shoulder and shrugged. He probably wasn't paying attention. He went in the bathroom and washed his face in the sink. Thank goodness that he didn't had to go to the nearest well to get water.

He looked up to see his reflection on the mirror and gasped in shock.

"Oh crap!" He blinked for a moment. "What the hell happened!"

00000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

**Wheee! I'm done with this chapter! Urgh! My poor hands! Now you have to guess what happened. I' would've written it but my hands are so tired and I've been typing this chapter all morning, non-stop and I'm hungry! **

**I hope you like this chapter. It was rather long.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this story! I'm really thankful!**


	6. You're me and I'm you Oh boy

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Enlil: -dressed as Santa Clause- Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas! -sitting in big red chair- Now what do you want for christmas little boys and girls?**

**Reviewers: A new Chapter!**

**Enlil: Really now? Well, I'll get my elf to get you your new chapter…Dark Wolf!**

**D.W.O.A.F.B: Yeah?**

**Enlil: Get over here and write out a new chapter for these good boys and girls!**

**D.W.O.A.F.B: Ok. Just right after I bake these cookies-**

**Enlil: Dark wolf!**

**D.W.O.A.F.B: OK. -Sniff- My poor hands.**

**00000000000OOOOOOOOOoooo**

"What the hell happened?" Ausar said shockingly, looking at his reflection.

Looking at the mirror, he expected to see a forty one year old man looking back at him. A wrinkles-less forty one year old man who had shoulder-length brown graying hair, white skinned, taller than the average old man and gray eyes.

Instead, looking back at him was a younger version of himself. Same height-maybe a centimeter short, but who's counting?- same color skinned-maybe a bit darker-, same brown color hair-except it didn't have any grays in it and was a _lot_ shorter than it was the day earlier- same blue eyes… hold up a moment. He doesn't have blue eyes…

"Oh shit!"

Looking back at him wasn't him…It was Jolinar.

Well, you can maybe predict what was going through that head of his, but you can expect the same question that maybe you're asking…

"What the hell happened!"

Ausar just stood there, frozen in shock, when then it hit him what was occurring.

_Oh crap._

Ausar opened the door and quickly went to Jolinar's room. Just as he suspected, where Jolinar would've been sleeping, the bed was empty. Then that would mean…

"Oh boy."

He walked towards his room and opened the door. Now he knows why it seemed that the hallway was shorter. He came out of Jolinar's room, which was the closest to the bathroom.

He peered into the room and saw what confirmed his suspicions.

Right there in his bed was him sleeping.

_Ohcrap!Ohcrap!Ohcrap!Ohcrap!Ohcrap!Ohcrap!_ These colorful thoughts going through his head. For a moment, he started panicking, for a moment thinking that this was a dream.

"Jolinar." Ausar hissed. "Jolinar. Wake up."

Jolinar -or Ausar if you will- just mumbled and turned to his left, away from the voice trying to wake him up.

"Jolinar." Ausar went ahead to shake Jolinar but thought about it quickly. He took the blanket and covered Jolinar completely so he won't see anything.

Well how would you act if you woke up and were ready to grumble at your father for waking you up and suddenly notice that it was _you_ waking you up?

Quite a predicament neh?

Ausar began tapping Jolinar. "Jolinar. Wake up." After a few taps he began shaking Jolinar. "Jolinar wake up." He said louder.

Wow. It was so weird trying to wake up his son when he was literately waking himself up.

"Jolinar!" Ausar shook his head despairingly. Apparently since they've come here, Jolinar has gone from a light sleeper to a heavy sleeper.

After a few more shakes and taps, Jolinar finally began to wake up.

Jolinar just let out a yawn from underneath the blankets before he noticed the he was covered by the blankets. He started to take the covers away but Ausar held them on to him.

"Dad?" Jolinar asked in his father's voice. There was a pause. "Wha-" At that moment he found something different in his voice.

"Jolinar. Before you get out of that bed, promise that you won't freak out."

Jolinar didn't say anything at first. "Promise."

"Please don't attack, yell, scream, or throw a spell at me when you see me." Jolinar just shook his head.

Ausar slowly removed the blanket off of Jolinar and braced himself for Jolinar's reaction.

Jolinar just looked at Ausar's direction and just blinked. Then he turned to look at the wall across from him where there was a mirror that can clearly show Jolinar and Ausar. He turned back to Ausar and then the wall.

Ausar.

Wall.

Ausar.

Wall.

Ausar.

Wall.

"Oh boy." was Jolinar's only response.

"Well, I was expecting a 'oh crap' but that works." Ausar said jokingly.

"What on earth happened?" Jolinar asked.

"See now, I was expecting you to know, since you read almost all of the spell books that I owned."

Jolinar got up from the bed and went to the mirror, looking at his reflection with disbelief. He looked at Ausar. "What- how did this happen?"

Ausar just shrugged. "Search me. Or better yet, search you."

Jolinar rolled his now-silver-gray eyes. "That had to be the worst joke I have ever heard."

"Hey, I tried."

"Yeah, well keep trying." Jolinar looked at his hands, opening and closing them. He looked at the mirror again and shook his head. "I am not going to school like this. I look-- _I am_ an old man."

"Hey!" Ausar said, offended "Forty one years old is not old!"

"Says the one that is now in my body!" Jolinar looked at Ausar. "I got old and you got young. I'm in my old man's body and I went from seventeen years old, to forty one. How weird can it get?"

"Very." Ausar answered. "You could've gone into Enki's body instead of mine."

"Enki! Did something happen to Enki?"

"I don't know."

The two of the left Ausar's room and went downstairs where Enki was sleeping. Jolinar and Ausar looked at Enki worryingly. Nothing looked unusual. Nothing was missing and Enki was still Enki. But just to make sure…

"Enki." Jolinar shook Enki awake. Fortunately for Jolinar, Enki was still a light sleeper. At the first shake Enki jerked up quickly and stood up in a pouncing crouch, thinking that there was an attack and was ready to fight.

"Wait! Stop Enki! Nothing bad is happening." Jolinar said gently.

Enki looked at Ausar-who was actually Jolinar- and sniffed him suspiciously.

"Enki stop." Jolinar said when Enki began sniffing him. Enki stopped sniffing him and then went to Jolinar-Who was actually Ausar- and began sniffing him as well.

"He must know that something is wrong." Ausar commented. Enki looked from Ausar to Jolinar to Ausar and Jolinar again. He whined, clearly confused on what was happening.

"It's alright Enki." Enki looked up and saw Ausar's gray eyes look at him honestly. Enki whined again, clearly not believing Ausar.

"Enki." Jolinar knelt down and looked at Enki with his blue eyes. "You must believe us. I'm-" Jolinar pointed to himself. "I'm Ausar." Enki looked at Jolinar's blue eyes. He was trying to see any hint that he was lying. When he didn't see any hints of lying in Jolinar's blue eyes, he sat down and looked at Ausar who was looking at him with his gray eyes.

"I'm Jolinar." Ausar said. His gray eyes honest.

Enki just closed his eyes and opened them again. He stood up and barked, saying that he understood them.

"The last thing we need is a confused dog." Jolinar commented. **(From now on, when I mention 'Jolinar' It's Jolinar speaking but in Ausar's body. When I mention 'Ausar' it's Ausar speaking but in Jolinar's body. Just wanted to make that clear and cause no confusion. And if I made anybody confused, I'm sorry!)**

Jolinar went to the couch and sighed. "Do you have any idea how this happened?"

Ausar began walking in circles around the living room, thinking of what may have caused this.

"Was there anything that we ate?" Jolinar asked.

Ausar knew that couldn't have been it. If there was a magical substance in their food, he would've spotted it with The Sight. The Sight is a rare gift that goes to random people. The sight allowed those few mages to see magic very clearly. It allowed them to see the magic work through. While people -and mages alike- couldn't see magic, the people with The Sight can. It's how Ausar was able to see the magic of the millennium puzzle.

"What else could it have been?" he thought. You'd think that he should be panicking, hallucinating, thinking that this was a dream, that this couldn't be real. But no. Many stranger things has happened to him during his lifetime to know that this was real.

He and Jolinar weren't hit buy darts. And most certainly, this was not caused by these mageless humans. Their 'technology' isn't capable of switching bodies. So what could it have been!

"This is so frustrating!" Ausar hit the wall next to him with his left fist.

That was a bad action.

Ausar yelped as the shock vibrations from hitting the wall went through his arm and into his-or Jolinar's- wound.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." That wound was seriously hurting him with the throbbing.

_Damn that stupid shadow that attacked us! Damn that bastard Aron! Damn! Damn! Damn! And damn that knife-- wait a minute…_

The knife.

"Of course! The knife!" Ausar exclaimed. Jolinar looked at Ausar questionably.

"The knife! The knife may have caused this. I started to have a headache when we came home after the shadow attacked us. Did you?"

Jolinar nodded. "There's a good possibility that the knife is responsible for this." Jolinar groaned and rubbed his eyes.

Ausar looked at Jolinar concerned. How weird it was to be worried about his son when his son was him.

"I'm ok." Jolinar said. "It's just all this light all over the house."

"Light?"

"The house is practically glowing. Haven't you noticed it?"

Ausar blinked and then brightened. Oh! So that was all. "Don't worry. It's just all the protective spells that I've put around the house."

"Yeah. Well these proactive spells are not protecting my eyes." Jolinar stopped rubbing his eyes and blinked. "Is this what you always see?"

"I see this every day. And since I've adjusted the sight to a tolerable view, I've had worse."

Jolinar looked at Ausar surprisingly "You mean this isn't the brightest that these spells are?"

"Pfft! Are you kidding? The lights radiating from the spells are a lot powerful than they are right now. Don't worry-" Ausar saw Jolinar rub his eyes again. "You'll get used to it."

"Gods, I hope so." Jolinar went back to the topic, "Did we bring the knife with us?"

"Yeah. It's right here." Ausar went to a cabinet and tried to open it…tried. He pulled and pulled but the drawer wouldn't open. "I forgot. Jolinar, come over and open this drawer. Only to my touch this drawer will open."

Jolinar hesitated when he reached the drawer, his eyes squinting. He turned his head away from the drawer and opened it.

Ausar took out the knife which was wrapped around with cloths. He unwrapped it and examined it much closer than yesterday. "Jolinar, I need you to do me a favor."

"Does it involve the sight?" Jolinar whined.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jolinar groaned, "Aw come on. It's really quick. I need you-- now come over here! It won't bite." Jolinar walked towards Ausar grumpily. "I need you to concentrate and enter my power. Remember that wooden sword of mine?" Jolinar nodded, "Imagine that and you'll go to my power. Once there, you'll see a separated power of mine. I need you to take a_ little_ _bit_ of that power and look at the knife. You got that?" Jolinar nodded. "Good. Now do what I said."

"Do I have to?" Jolinar whined. That was so unlike him.

"_Jolinar do as I say. Now._" Ausar said sternly.

Jolinar heard the authority in his voice and quickly obeyed.

Slowly, Jolinar felt himself enter his father's power source when he already closed his eyes. He imagined the wooden sword and immediately, it glowed with immense power. Jolinar mentally yelped when he saw the intense glow of his father's power. After a second or two he got adjusted to the light of the wooden sword. Jolinar looked at the power in amazement. He knew that his father was a great mage but this…this was _power_. He didn't expect this power in his father's spirit. It was so immense. There was enough magic in here to destroy and empire and still have enough energy to destroy a village. He thought when he heard the stories about his father's power were exaggerated. Now he wasn't so sure.

Jolinar would've stayed there and look in amazement at the power if he didn't see the ball of light that was separated from the sword. Immediately he remembered what he was to do. He drew up a small string from the light, a very _small_ string -his father said to take out a little bit- and opened his eyes. He looked at the knife and yelped, nearly losing the string of light he held. His eyes seared with pain from the intense light that the knife emitted.

Jolinar stepped back. He needed to get away! This power emitting from the knife should not exist. He felt the power of the knife draw towards him. Run! He had to run! He-

"Jolinar! Jolinar! Jolinar stop!" Ausar held Jolinar when he saw him start to panic. He knew that this was going to happen but not this quick. "Jolinar. Listen to me! Jolinar ignore the dark magic. Concentrate on the- Blue Eyes, listen to me!" Ausar called Jolinar by the nickname that he gave him. Jolinar looked at Ausar fearfully. "Blue Eyes, I know that you can hear me. Ignore the dark magic. Concentrate on the inscription."

Jolinar shook his head. Ausar sighed. Jolinar was too young to control The Sight. Too young to know how to ignore dark magic. He was about to take away the knife when Jolinar tugged his arm. Ausar looked at him and saw that he was shivering.

"Paper." Jolinar whispered.

Ausar quickly went off and found paper and a pen. It seemed that Jolinar was doing what he was saying. He gave the pen and paper to Jolinar and Jolinar quickly wrote on it. He gave the paper to Ausar and whispered,

"Can I let go of the power now?"

"Yes."

Jolinar sighed in relief and closed his eyes. He breathed slowly in and out. A few moments passed before he stopped shivering and opened his eyes. His gray eyes were filled with fear and despair. Ausar looked at him with pity. It was one of the consequence of having The Sight. If you saw dark magic, you would be controlled with fear and despair.

"Are you ok?"

Jolinar nodded, "I'm fine." He sat down on the couch and covered his face. "That stung."

"Yeah…I know."

"And you have to deal with this every day?"

"Not every day. Just so often."

Jolinar sighed and uncovered his face. "Do you know what that means?" He pointed at the paper that he wrote on. Ausar looked at the writings, but no. He didn't know what they meant. He just shook his head.

Jolinar sighed, "We'll have to research what they mean."

Ausar kicked the floor, "I hate doing research. It's so frustrating."

"Fine then." Jolinar stood up, " I'll go check out what they mean while you go to school."

Ausar nodded and then stopped. "School?"

Jolinar grinned with mischief, "Of course. You said that I should begin school with a good start, so now you will have to take my place at school."

Ausar scoffed, "I am not going to school." He crossed his arms.

"But you have to." Jolinar said reasonably, "If you don't you'll be disturbing my researching. "

"I will not!"

"Well it's either this or you go to do research, which you hate if I may add."

Ausar thought about it for a moment. He was trapped. He thought of the pros and cons, weighing them out. He humped. "Fine! I'll go to school." he said grumpily.

_He makes me look like a little child like that!_ Jolinar thought when he saw Ausar humph.

Ausar turned and left, going to get Joinar's things that he's suppose to take. He hated school! But then again, he hated researching even more.

H reached Jolinar rooms and found the uniform that he would have to wear. Oh what a nightmare…uniforms. He looked down shook his head, there is no way that he was going to change. He needs a shortcut.

He snapped his fingers and instantly, his clothes changed from shorts and a t-shirt to a blue uniform. He took a comb from the desk next to him and neaten his hair. He looked at the mirror and saw what the others in the village told him and Jolinar many times: Jolinar looked like the spitting image of his father when his father was young.

He sighed and put down the comb down. He grabbed the backpack and left the room. If Apolla were alive, how many times a day would she have mentioned that fact? He reached the living room and saw Jolinar already flipping through books that they bought from home. He wondered, if this whole mess didn't happen sixteen years ago, would they still be in this predicament? No. They probably wouldn't.

Jolinar heard Ausar come down the stairs and looked up at him. He closed the book and looked at him for a few seconds. Suddenly he grinned and laughed.

"You're going to school Ausar Marduk! How do you feel?"

"Tormented." That was all that he could say.

Jolinar laughed again, "Now you know how I feel then. A couple of things: one, here's my schedule." he handed Ausar a piece of paper, "Those are the names of the teachers, subjects and room numbers." he pointed everything out, "I sit at the back of all the classes except one and that's during homeroom, that's the first one on the list. Second, I sit next to four people, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea at the rest of the classes. Third, if you feel tempted to hit Tea because of her friendship speeches, please refrain yourself. Fourth, you might meet him but I'm not sure. There's another kid called Mokuba."

"Mokuba?"

0000000OOOOOOOOOooooo

"_Hurry Ausar! Aron has found us!" Ausar looked back. There, surrounded by panicking people was Asani, already twenty years old. He looked around and saw that the forest that his village was hiding in was in fire._

"_Where's Mokuba?" Ausar looked down and saw a little child holding his hand. The child was only about six, seven years. The child looked around and looked up at Ausar. His blue eyes confused and his face and brown hair covered with ash that was coming down at them._

"_Mokuba?" Ausar questioned. Who was this Mokuba?_

"_My little brother. Where is he?"_

"_Jolinar we must leave-"_

_The child looked at him weirdly, "Who's Jolinar? I'm Seto."_

00000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

" Yeah, funny name eh? Like I said, I'm not sure if you'll meet him but if you do remember that he is called Mokuba? You got that?"

"Huh?" Ausar snapped out of that memory, "Um…Yeah. Strange name. Is that all?"

"Yup. Think you can survive?"

"Of course! I guess I'll be going now."

Jolinar opened the book again and started flipping through the pages again. "Bye."

"Bye."

Enki barked a good bye. Strangely enough, he had a spell book in front of him, flipping through the pages as if he understood what the writings meant. Weird. Ausar began to suspicious when he remembered that he was late and left.

_Let's see now. I should take a left and a right and then two lefts and go straight to get to the school. I think I got it. _

He took those and directions and miraculously, he managed to reach the school. It was a miracle! He would've celebrated if it weren't for Joey.

"Hey Jolinar! How's it going man?" Joey slapped his shoulder.

"Everything's going…just absolutely normal." he said with a dry humor.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked, "You look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I-uh…woke up late."

"Didn't your old man wake you up?"

"He slept in."

Joey laughed, "Had a hangover did he?"

"Hangover?" Ausar didn't know this word.

"Yeah. Did he got drunk?"

"Drunk?" Ausar didn't know this word either. There words drunk and hangover were not familiar to his village and to him.

Joey looked at him strangely. He would've said something but was stopped when he heard Yugi yell his name.

"Joey!"

Joey looked up ahead and there was the rest of the gang.

"Hey! There's Tea, Tristan and Star-Head!" Ausar commented.

Joey laughed, "Hee Hee! Star-Head."

The two of them reached the others and said their hello's.

"We were worried that you were going to be late…_again._" Tea commented as they walked to school.

"Hey, give me some credit, I'm not late at the moment see?"

"He's right you know." Ausar muttered. "He's definitely not late."

"Hey Jolinar." Tristan said, "You look a bit pale. Did you-"

"I slept and woke up late." Ausar interrupted. He was tempted to ask what was a hangover since Joey thought that he had one.

"Didn't your dad wake you up?"

"No. And no, he didn't have a hangover."

That was all Ausar said when they reached the school. He took out the paper that Jolinar gave him and looked at it confusingly. Oh how complicated this school was. All these letters and numbers. It's a good thing that he understands all this! He looked at the first thing on the list which was 'homeroom', and it was in…room 524523. Wow. Look at all those numbers. Ausar shook his head. Ridiculous.

He reached the room, -he had to ask directions first though- and sat at the front row where there was an empty seat. He supposed that that was where Jolinar sat at. He looked around the room, it was quite small, and the students were loud.

He twiddled his thumbs, he bit his lip, he tapped on the desk, he _hit_ the desk, he clicked his tongue but truth be told, he was bored. Five minutes into the school and he was already bored and tormented. He took out a book that Jolinar gave him in case he was bored. It was Demon in my View. Kind of interesting really. But then again, he was bored and he would find anything interesting.

At last, the teacher came and the class quieted down. The teacher talked in a bored voice and walked slowly, as if she didn't want to walk anymore.

_She's probably thinking 'I hate my job'_ Ausar mused.

It was quite true.

"Stay in your seats and be quiet until the bell rings and you can go to your next classes." The teacher took out a magazine and began reading it. The class, of course, didn't pay attention and started to get loud again.

Oh this was torture for Ausar. At least the school that he went to had to do with fighting and he was never bored. Of course, he had gotten bruises, scars, broken ribs, arteries, had lost a lot of blood,

Nearly been mutilated.

Been stabbed.

Been in pain for weeks.

Been targeted for spells.

Been a target for arrows -although everyone was a target for arrows mind you.-

Been nearly starving in those 'field trips'

Been nearly killed too.

Ahh yeah. Where did all the good days go?

Never mind.

He preferred this.

He looked at Jolinar's friends. Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi were all talking. Why did Jolinar trust them? They were nice he'll give them that. But Jolinar barely disobeys his orders and he disobeyed this one. Jolinar listened to what he said about not trusting anyone, yet he clearly is going in friendly terms with them.

Ausar turned around and sighed. He wasn't so sure now that they were safe from Aron anymore. Yesterday has been proof on that. Wasn't there any place that they would be safe from Aron? Ausar was beginning to doubt that.

If it were just him, just him and no one else, he would've stayed back home and brace himself for Aron's fury. He would've fought off Aron without thinking twice.

But no. He wasn't alone now.

Before Jolinar came back to his life, he recklessly went after Aron. Trying to find his location and has been trying to finish him off. He didn't care if Aron found him. He _wanted_ Aron to find him so he could kill him. Wanted his spies to find him and attack him, and once they've think they've got him Ausar would've looked into their memory and find clues of Aron's location. There was nobody's lives that were in danger with him. Nobody went with him in his quest except Enki. Enki was a tough dog. A loyal one as well. He wanted revenge on Aron as well for taking away Ausar's family. Ausar's family was his family as well.

But now…Now that he's found Jolinar after all these years, he's been careful. Instead of trying to find Aron, instead of wanting Aron to find him, he's been hiding from him.

His life wasn't the only one in danger. It was his son's as well.

His son.

After all these years thinking that he was dead, he's come back. Ausar's been given a hope and second chance to be with someone in his family. He was no longer alone. He felt somewhat complete. Something was missing…

Apolla.

Enlil.

Ausar felt that sinking feeling inside him. That sinking hope and rising despair of never finding his wife and brother again.

Ausar sighed and brushed those thoughts away. He shouldn't be selfish. He may have lost his family but Jolinar lost something even more precious.

His memory.

What could've Ausar missed in Jolinar's life? What laughter and sadness has he missed?

Being a parent sucked.

Ausar would've kept on musing but then the bell rang. Ausar sighed and got up. Just six more hours to go. Six tormenting hours.

Can he survive?

00000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Jolinar groaned and rubbed his eyes.

His eyes were killing him!

All this light around the house! What was his father thinking!

Yeah, his father was thinking 'Protection spells' but didn't he stop and think what would happen if all this light caused him to go blind?

He closed the book with a thump, the noise startling Enki. Enki looked up and barked in a questionable as if asking 'What's wrong?'

Jolinar groaned and blinked. His father was getting old. He needed glasses. He was practically putting the book up to his nose in order to read them.

"I wonder how Ausar is doing?"

0000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Ausar looked at all the numbers in front of him. He was completely lost.

_I have no idea how to do this stuff._

He squinted at the paper, moving it this way and that way as if the answer will pop up in front of him.

Yugi looked at him strangely. "Er…is something wrong Jolinar? You keep on moving that paper."

"Hmm?" Ausar wasn't listening, "What's that Star-head?"

Yugi sweat dropped. Star-head? Yami just laughed when he heard that.

/Ha ha! Star-head/

/Knock it off! You look like me so you look like a star-head as well/

That stopped Yami's laughter.

"Do you need help?"

Ausar shook his head. "No. I don't need any help."

_Yes I do! Yes I do!_ His conscience yelled. _I desperately need help!_

_But I need my dignity!_ Ausar said to himself. _I can figure this out._

…_I hope._

00000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

"Argh!" Jolinar was getting frustrated. After checking out all these books Jolinar still couldn't find out what the inscription on the knife means or how to reverse it.

No wonder Ausar didn't want to do this.

Jolinar winced. By now he had math and Ausar had _no_ idea how to do math. When they switch back, Jolinar will most definitely teach Ausar how to do math. Just in case this happens again.

Jolinar raked his brown-gray hair. What was Aron planning with this? He remembered Ausar telling him that Aron wanted the shadow to strike him with the knife. But just to switch bodies? What good would that do?

He looked at the clock and checked the time. By now he had gym. Poor, poor defenseless students.

He hoped that the students will survive.

00000000OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

"Strike one!"

"Strike Two!"

"Strike three you're out!"

The team booed when the teacher called out strike.

"How unfair can you be!"

"The pitcher was cheating!"

"Give us another chance!"

"Sorry guys." Tea said when she came back to her team.

"Aah, it's ok Tea." Tristan reassured her. "The other team's cheating that's all."

"Jolinar! You're next!" The teacher called out.

Ausar came into the field hesitantly when they gave him the bat. What was he suppose to do?

_Am I suppose to hit someone with it? Or should I do what friendship girl- I mean Tea did?_

"What am I suppose to do?" He asked the teacher.

The teacher looked at him disbelievingly, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Jesus boy, where have you been?"

"Forest Village. Why?"

The teacher looked at him strangely before shaking his head and regaining his composure. "All you have to do is smack the ball as it comes your way and if you hit it, you have to run around those white tiles- see them? Good.- and come back here. You got that?" Ausar nodded. "Good. Play Ball!"

Ausar got on the white tile and held the bat, ready to hit the coming ball.

The pitcher in front of him made strange gestures with his hands and at the corner of Ausar's eye, saw that the crouching guy was shacking or nodding his head. The pitcher threw his hand back, an evil grin on his face, and threw the ball.

That ball was coming right to head!

Ausar quickly dodged the ball, hearing the ball hit the guy's glove behind him.

"Strike one!"

"Aw come one! Don't tell me you didn't see that ball was coming to his head!"

"That was foul!"

"Didn't you see him grin!"

"Boo! Unfair!"

The teacher just shook his head. "Ready!"

Ausar went back to the mat, a faint smile on his face. So he wants to play beyond the rules eh? He can deal with that.

The pitcher again made those strange gestures and the guy behind him nodded. He grinned evilly again and threw the ball at Ausar.

This time Ausar was ready. He saw the ball coming at his body again ready to inflict damage, and moved a bit to the left and hit the ball!

Wham!

Into the pitcher's face.

He heard people gasp and groaned when they saw and heard the ball hit the evil- I mean poor pitcher. They groaned again when they saw his bloody face.

"Foul!" someone yelled from the pitcher's team.

"That was illegal!"

"Yeah!"

"Kick him out of the field!"

"Strike two!"

"That is completely unfair!" Ausar's team yelled.

"Strike two." The teacher yelled again, "We need another pitcher."

A massive boy from the other team walked to the pitcher's place and took the ball, bouncing it in his hand.

"We're gonna lose." Joey moaned.

The rest of the team nodded.

Ausar looked at the massive boy surprisingly. The boy kept on bouncing the ball, looking at Ausar menacingly. Ausar readied himself on the mat. This is going to be easy.

"Ready!" The teacher yelled.

Ausar and the boy nodded.

The boy made those strange gestures that the other boy did and the guy behind him nodded. The boy took a step back, his arm ready to throw the ball. The boy grinned evilly and the threw the ball with all his strength, too fast for anybody to see.

Ausar smirked when he saw the ball come towards him. Instantly, he swung the bat quickly and smirked with satisfaction when he heard of the crack of the ball meeting the mat. He heard his teammates gasp when they saw the ball flying. Ausar put a hand over his eyes to watch the ball go.

"RUN JOLINAR! RUN!" his teammates yelled.

"Oh." Ausar let go of the bat and began running towards the white mats that the teacher mentioned. The people at the mats looked at the running Jolinar with shockness. They have never seen anyone run that fast.

Having long legs has it's advantages. That and having to have run a lot back home.

In a couple of seconds, Ausar reached home base, his teammates clapping. Not only now they were in the lead, but Ausar hit the other pitcher! Oh how long have they've been wanting for that to happen.

"That was so awesome!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah do you know how long we've been waiting for that bastard to be 'accidentally' hit? All eternity!" Tristan said when Ausar got back.

Some of his teammates slapped his back in approval. Others yelled their 'awesome!', while the other team waved their hands saying 'it was a lucky shot.'

Ausar sat at the bench, watching the next one get the bat.

_How long has it been that I've run because I was having fun and not because I was in danger? A long time._

"Strike one!"

"Strike two!"

Ausar saw the massive boy throw the ball hard. Ausar noticed that if anyone got hit with that incoming ball, they would get seriously hurt.

"Strike three!"

"Aw come on now!"

"How can you be so blind!"

"They're cheating!"

Ausar, without knowing it, got into the protest.

"They're just sore losers." Someone from the other team yelled.

_Sore losers eh? We'll see who're the sore loser after this._

00000000OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

"Did you see that! The ball went flying!"

"Yeah! Did you see that ball slipping from their fingers?"

"That was so weird."

"The ball's possessed!"

"I don't care if it's possessed. We won!…For the first time!"

"Hallelujah!"

Ausar reached his next class and sat down quickly. H e heard the comments of his classmates. They were all wondering what happened out there. After the massive boy was knocked out by Ausar on his next turn on the mat, every one that went on the mat was able to hit the ball without any strikes and everyone on the opposite team lost the ball, it slipped from their fingers and couldn't hit the ball.

"Maybe the ball is possessed." Tea commented.

"Maybe." Ausar said. But he knew it wasn't true. His team just got a little bit off …help…from him. Just a little bit of magic and the ball is 'possessed'.

Ok! Ok! He cheated. So what! The other team cheated too. They were even.

0000000000OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Jolinar flipped the pages of the book in front of him. He already looked through five books and still no answer! He scratched his head and looked at Enki.

Enki had a paw on a page. His paw moving left and right as if he were reading the book.

Jolinar sighed, "You can stop pretending now Enki. You're not really reading." He went to Enki and snatched the book. Enki barked, annoyed that he had a book snatched away from him. He went Jolinar and opened his mouth, ready to snatch the book away but stopped. He would ruin the book if he did.

Jolinar looked down at him thoughtfully. "Can you do me a favor?" Enki straightened. Of course he can! "Go to this store at the corner of five streets south-" he took out a piece of paper from his pocket, "-and give this to the shop owner. He knows what it's about. Do you got that?" Enki nodded and barked. "Good." he put the paper under Enki's collar and patted him. "Now off you go. I need to keep on researching."

Enki turned and left, using the door that was easy for him to open and close. He went down the stairs and walked down the sidewalk, looking for the store that was located five blocks south. He reached the corner of five streets down and drooled. He sniffed, smelling a wonderful, delicious scent. He noticed that it was coming from the store that Jolinar wanted him to go.

He licked his chops. That smell was making his stomach growl. He looked at the door handle and saw that it was going to be difficult for him to open it. He resorted to barking, trying to get someone's attention inside. He barked and barked until a little girl of five opened the door for him.

"Doggy!" The girl yelled happily. The mother looked back her daughter and gasped when she saw the gigantic dog near her daughter.

"Sarah come back!" she grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her away from the dog. The other customers inside turned at the commotion and looked at the gigantic dog surprisingly.

"Doggy!" The child, Sarah, said again, her arms stretching towards him.

Enki who has been around children knew that Sarah wanted to pet him. He put his head down and went to little Sarah. Her mother gasped, taking a step back when she saw the dog come near her daughter. Enki crouched to Sarah's level.

"Big doggy." Sarah patted Enki's head. Enki licked Sarah's cheek gently and bowed his head again when he heard Sarah giggle. Her mother looked at Enki fearfully, she never seen a big dog. Her fear started to go away when she saw Sarah giggle. She looked at Enki again and her fear disappeared. She smiled and also petted Enki.

"You're not too bad. Do you have a collar-whoa!" Enki got up to his full height and went to the counter. There was a bell and Enki poked it.

The shop owner came to the counter, ready to salute his customer. "Hello! How may I serve you to-mama mia!" The shop owner looked at Enki shockingly. He looked around, searching for Enki's owner. "No dogs allowed! Who let this dog in!"

"Doggy!" Sarah said again.

The shop owner looked at Sarah's mother. "Is this yours?"

"No. He's not mine. I'm sorry. My daughter let the dog in and-"

Enki interrupted by barking loudly. He looked at the shop owner and turned his neck, so he can see the paper clearly. He barked again, indicating that he should get it.

The shop owner understood and took the piece of paper. He unfolded it and read. He mumbled as he read the paper. "Oh yeah." He muttered. He looked at Enki, "So you belong to Jolinar! Nice fellow he is!" he turned and left the counter going to do whatever Jolinar asked of him.

Enki looked around. The shop was big. Had some refrigerators in it, with some rectangular and circular stuff in them. He sniffed the air again and smelled that that delicious smell was coming from behind the counter and from those fridges. He went to the fridges and sniffed again. Yup. Some of that smell was coming from in there. He was practically drooling.

Sarah saw Enki sniffing the fridges. "Want some cake doggy?"

Enki looked at her and barked happily.

Sarah tugged her mother's arm. "The doggy wants some cake mommy."

"He does, does he?" Her mother rang the bell on the counter and the shop owner came back. "Can you give me a piece of-what cake does the dog want?"

Enki understood and barked at Sarah, trying to tell her that she can choose. Sarah looked at all the cakes, "How about…that one!" She pointed to a vanilla cake.

"Can you give me a piece of that?" The shop owner nodded and cut up a piece of the cake. He gave it to the mother and the mother gave it to Enki. Enki took a bite from the cake. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another until the whole piece was gone.

Sarah giggled when Enki licked her a thanks and pointed his nose the door. Sarah understood and opened the door for Enki and waved good-bye as Enki walked in the sidewalk. "Bye Bye Doggy!" Enki barked two times and ran towards home.

00000000OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

"Let's see. I've had math, Gym, language arts and lunch. All is left is chemistry. Hmm. I wonder what's that."

0000000OOOOOOOOOooooooooo

_Booom!_

"Ew." Ausar said as the whole green glob exploded in front of him.

"Eeewww." the whole class said.

"Jolinar if you would like to go to the bathroom…?"

Ausar nodded and left the room, disgusted at what that liquidy stuff can do.

_Note to self: beware of liquidy green stuff._

Ausar couldn't believe that Jolinar had to endure this nightmare. Is this even allowed?

He entered the bathroom and started cleaning his face and attempted to clean his clothes, but the stain remained. It was a good thing that this was his last class.

0000000000OOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Jolinar resisted the urge to throw the books at the wall.

This was so frustrating! Who knew that it would take this long just to reverse this problem? Not Jolinar. He thought that this would be a piece of cake…how wrong he was.

He heard the door open and looked up. Enki came in, looking proud and messy. "Did you give the paper like I asked?" Enki barked. "Thanks…did you eat something?" Enki looked at him confusingly. Jolinar just rubbed his nose, indicating that Enki had something in his face. Enki licked his nose and tasted the leftover cake. He nodded, answering Jolinar's question. "Here. Let me wipe that off." Jolinar grabbed a napkin and started wiping Enki's snout.

Enki barked again once he was clean. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside. A moment later, the door opened and Ausar came in. Jolinar looked up again and saw the stain at his uniform. He raised an eyebrow, "What happened to you?"

"Chemistry class." Was all that Ausar said.

"Aah. So…" Jolinar sat back on the couch, "How was your first day of school?" he asked with a smirk. He already knew the answer.

"Tormenting." Ausar said grumpily. Then he brightened, "Although gym was fun."

Jolinar shook his head. He was expecting that answer.

"So how was _your_ day?" Ausar put down his backpack.

It was Jolinar's turn to be grumpy. "Frustrating."

Ausar laughed loudly. "Really?" He kept on laughing.

"Oh do be quiet." Jolinar threw a pillow at Ausar. Ausar dodged it and still laughed.

"Keep on laughing. Tomorrow you're going to school again." That shut Ausar up.

"Didn't you find the reversal spell?"

"Nope."

"No! I don't want to school again!" Ausar whined.

"Please stop whining." Jolinar said. "You make me look like a child."

Ausar just stuck out his tongue, making him look more childish. Jolinar threw another pillow at him, this time he managed to hit him.

"Ow."

"You completely deserved it."

0000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

**Poor Jolinar and Ausar. **

**And poor Ausar. Had to go to school. **

**One more thing: There's going to be a prequel to this. A story about what happened to Jolinar and Ausar before they came to Domino City. Won't that be fun! But you'll have to wait till this is over ok? Please be patient and you shall be rewarded. Maybe.**

**Wow! Nineteen pages! The longest I've ever made! Sorry if this chapter came out weird. It's just that I wanted to get this done by Christmas for you guys.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it and Merry Christmas…**

**D.W.O.A.F.B and Enlil: And a Happy New Year!**


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Dark Wolf: I am so sorry that I haven't updated. Please forgive me! Here. For your forgiveness,I wrote this _long_ chapter.**

**Bold: **Means an unkownlanguage being talked

_Italics: _Means thoughts.

(**Number) **Means a note at the bottom

**Also, in a dream or vision, any words that are not Italics means that they are thoughts.**

**Everything clear? alright. On to the chapter!**

00000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

"_Urgh…where am I?" _

_Ausar looked around, his head was terribly spinning. He held his head, he could practically feels his dinner coming up…nasty. He looked up and searched at the tall buildings all around him. He knew that he was in Domino, he could recognize those buildings from the home that he, Jolinar and Enki were in._

_He looked around, trying to see if he was in familiar territory that he walked on before. But no, wherever he was, it wasn't a place he walked through before. He raked his hair through his hair and stopped. He took a string of hair and saw the familiar long, brown hair that was his._

"_I'm me again!" Ausar said happily. He looked around and saw that it was nighttime that's for sure. There was nobody in the streets and all lights from the buildings around him were off. It was late._

_He began to walk, trying to find anybody in this sleepy place to give him directions._

_Don't get him wrong. He was happy that he was himself again -No more school!- but he had no idea how he got here. He looked up and estimated from the distance from the tall buildings and himself that he wasn't very far away from home. He looked up at the stars and began to guide himself home. _

"_It's a good thing they taught us to walk with the gods guides home back home." Ausar muttered. It was really strange. Just a few weeks ago he -and the rest of his people from back home- believed that the tiny lights up in the skies were guides sent from the gods and goddesses to guide them all to their homes. Just two days ago since he's gone to school, he learned that wasn't true._

_Funny how one finds out what they thought was true was wrong._

_He stopped in his tracks. He heard footsteps behind him. He reached for his wrists and took out a dagger that he hid. Long experience taught him never to go anywhere at night, or day, without a weapon. Thinking that he was back home, he spun and held the dagger ready for a fight._

_He sighed in relief when he saw who it was._

"_Jolinar. You gave me quite a scare there." He straightened and returned the dagger back to it's hidden place. He looked at Jolinar, who was walking slowly, and saw that he was wearing clothes that Ausar didn't see him buy._

_He was wearing a rather long, sleeveless white trench coat that flared out behind him. He also noticed that he was wearing the black clothes -that weren't covered in blood- and buckles that Ausar saw on him when he first met him. Ausar expected him to stop when he reached him but he didn't. Jolinar just kept on walking._

_Ausar saw that Jolinar was lost in thought when he was close enough. "Jolinar are you alright- what the- EEH!" Ausar shivered when he felt Jolinar go right through him. He noticed that Jolinar didn't even blink when he saw him._

_Ausar spun around to look at Jolinar behind him, but Jolinar disappeared around the corner. He walked to Jolinar who hadn't even felt his presence. "Jolinar…what's going on?" He knew it was pointless to try to talk to him but what else was there to do?_

_He looked up ahead and saw someone in Jolinar's way. Jolinar didn't seem to notice the stranger and kept on walking, still deep in thought. He didn't stop walking until it was too late. Jolinar bumped into the stranger, clearly out of his daze._

"_Sorry." The stranger said. Ausar narrowed his eyes. The stranger apologized in a rather mocking way._

"_Yeah well next time watch where you're going." Jolinar said rather too coldly and rudely in Ausar's opinion. Ausar opened his mouth to scold Jolinar that _he_ should've watched where he was going when he remembered that there was no point if Jolinar wouldn't be able to hear him. Jolinar walked around the stranger and went his way, again lost in his thoughts._

_Ausar followed Jolinar, puzzled at his son's behavior. _

Why is Jolinar acting like this?_ Ausar mused. It was true that Jolinar would act rudely sometimes but not like this._

_Ausar decided that it was time for him to be heard. He quickly went into his source and began to take a pinch of his power. He expected to see the string that connected himself to Jolinar and Enki, but he saw neither both. He began to take more power but stopped and turned around. He heard footsteps. That stranger was following Jolinar!_

_Obviously, Jolinar heard the steps and turned around. Ausar shuddered when he saw the coldness in his son's eyes. "What do you want?" The stranger said nothing. Ausar saw Jolinar growl and turned around swiftly on his way. Ausar followed Jolinar but looked back that the stranger slowed his pace, but still followed Jolinar._

_Ausar, forgetting that Jolinar can't see or hear him, warned "Pick up your pace Blue Eyes. He's still following us." It was the same warning that Ausar gave Jolinar when Enki sensed danger._

_Coincidently, Jolinar seemed to have heard the warning and quickened his pace, his eyes no longer deep in thought. Ausar looked back and saw that the stranger too began to speed up. Jolinar turned left and right, Ausar felt that he was trying to lose the stalker but it was all in vain._

_Somehow they managed to get themselves into a large area of trees. Ausar looked back and saw that the stalker was not too far behind. Ausar stopped following Jolinar and waited until the stalker reached up to him. Ausar saw the stalker walk more calmly, quietly, his footsteps barely making a noise._

"_Who are you?" Ausar whispered when he saw the stalker The stalker didn't hear of course, he just kept on following Jolinar._

_Ausar and the stalker stopped when they saw Jolinar spin around suddenly to look at them angrily. "What the hell do you want?" Jolinar yelled at them. "Go on to your fucking business and quit following me!" Ausar would've cheered for him if it weren't' for the fact that the stalker took out a dagger._

_Ausar caught his breath. He knew that dagger! That dagger belonged to all those who followed Aron! "Jolinar run!" Ausar attempted to grab the stalker's hand but he just went through him. Jolinar swore when he looked at the dagger and ran off. He wasn't going to get killed_

_The stalker threw his arm and threw the dagger at Jolinar's direction. The stalker's aim was fair and true, but missed it's target. The dagger did hit Jolinar, but the dagger was meant for his heart not his ribs. Ausar glared at the stalker, he was eager to wipe out the bastards' smirk off his face but he knew it won't be of any use. Ausar ran to Jolinar even though he knew that Jolinar can't see him._

_Jolinar took out the dagger painfully out of him and threw it on the floor. "No idiot! Keep the dagger! He'll use it again!" Ausar yelled at Jolinar angrily. Jolinar didn't hear and swore again, his hand over his wound. Jolinar got up and ran off. Ausar looked back and saw the stalker calmly reach for his dagger and followed Jolinar's trail._

_The stalker reached Jolinar and threw the dagger again. This time missing completely and embedding itself at the end of Jolinar's trench coat and into a tree. Jolinar tripped when his coat got caught in the tree. Ausar winced. He knew how painful it was to fall when you had a wound. Not pretty._

_That trip was more than enough time for the stalker to reach and grab Jolinar. Swiftly, Jolinar grabbed the dagger from his stalker's hands and stuck it in his stalker's left thigh. The stalker howled and let go of Jolinar._

_Jolinar got up and pulled on the trench coat, ripping the coat in the process. Jolinar then ran again, Ausar followed him. With a painful groan the stalker took out the dagger and limped towards Jolinar._

What the hell is going on here? Why can't Jolinar hear me? _Ausar looked back and saw the stalker running towards him and Jolinar. He looked up again and saw Jolinar stuck between two bushes, his coat entangled in them. _

"_Take the coat off!" Ausar advised. As if he heard him, Jolinar took off his coat, getting himself free and ran off again. _

_He didn't got off by far, the stalker managed to reach him and held Jolinar._

"_Get your hands off him!" Ausar yelled. He punched the guy, but it was of no use. He just went through._

"_Get off of me you bastard!" Jolinar yelled. The birds in the trees flew off, knowing that there was danger about. The stalker slashed again, trying to cut his throat. Ausar growled and threw back his hand, ready to punch the stalker. At the same time Jolinar threw back his head. At the same second Jolinar's head and Ausar's fist connected and hit the stalker's nose full force. _

_Ausar blinked. He could feel his hand hitting the stalker!_

_The stalker howled and let go of Jolinar. Jolinar ran off again, his hand clutching his side. Ausar went after him, looking back from time to time. He saw the stalker limp towards them. Ausar sighed in relief. That stalker won't follow Jolinar now._

"_Brisnigr!"_

_Ausar stopped when he heard that word. He and Jolinar looked back and saw the fire coming towards them. Ausar shivered when he felt the fireball go through him._

"_Get down!" Ausar pushed Jolinar and miraculously Jolinar fell, the fireball missing him and falling to the ground four feet in front of him. Ausar heard Jolinar groan as he stood up. _Sorry Blue Eyes

_Ausar looked at the stalker and saw him grin and laugh._

"_You know," the stalker said, " I was thinking of just stabbing you to death. You know, a fast death." he chuckled. "But now I'm mad. Why didn't you just let me kill you when I had you? I most certainly didn't like that tiring chase. And this wound!" he pointed at his thigh. "Why did you have to do this? By my own knife! Now I shall be the laughing stock of my rank." he shook his head and began to tsk. "Now that won't do will you? You deserve a slow death. A really, really, _really_, slow death. How about say… you burn? Hmm?"_

_The hunter pointed at the burning fire and shouted,_

"_Risa!"_

_The fire began to rise, Jolinar put his arms up in order to avoid being burned._

"_This is ironic really!" the hunter said over the crackling of fire. "Your mother killed one of my comrades like this! By burning him! Wait…" the hunter had a thoughtful face on him, as if he were thinking something over. "Actually, it was your father who killed the comrade, your mother just helped."_

And I'm damn proud of killing that comrade of yours you sick bastard._ Ausar looked at the stalker hatefully._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ausar jumped when he heard Jolinar yell. Boy can he shout. "Now listen here! I have absolutely no idea why you're trying to kill me or what the heck you're even talking about! Obviously, you got the wrong person! Now I demand you leave me alone before I decide to throw _you_ to the fire! And you get to die the slow death! It's your choice!"_

_Ausar thumped his head and groaned. Obviously, Jolinar had no idea who he was messing with. _"Now would be a good idea to run Jolinar." _But Jolinar didn't listen to him. The stalker walked towards him, a sadistic grin on his face. Ausar was about to turn when he felt a blur go past him. He blinked and saw Jolinar beating the heck out of the guy, his knife already out of his hand._

_Go Jolinar! Go!_

_Ausar looked as he saw the stalker reach for the knife and stabbed Jolinar twice on his right ribs. Ausar winced as he heard Jolinar in pain. The stalker kicked Jolinar away and got up, holding his bloody nose._

_Ausar felt so helpless! He looked at Jolinar. His black shirt was soaked with blood flowing from the wounds. His brown hair was dirtied up and messed up. He was crouching, grunting in pain. The stalker grabbed Jolinar and turned him around, facing him. Ausar clenched his hands in fury when he saw Jolinar's clouded eyes, the stalker with his dagger up high, ready to strike._

_Ausar saw that Jolinar was trying to stay awake._

_The stalker chuckled. _

"_You really look a lot like your father."_

_That was it. Ausar was ready to fight that guy. Every thought vanished, even knowing that he couldn't hurt the stalker, he was ready to kill him._

_In Ausar's point of view, the stalker lowered the dagger in slow motion. Jolinar closed his eyes, ready for the blow._

"_Gods damn it! Wake up Jolinar! You're a mage for goodness sakes! Don't be such a weakling!" Ausar yelled with all his might. He was about to go towards them when Jolinar suddenly began to glow. Ausar covered his face. The Sight vision was too bright. He looked quickly at Jolinar and the stalker. _

_The stalker's face was filled with shock. Jolinar's eyes were still closed. Ausar risked a blink and regretted it._

_They were gone._

00000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

_Birds twittered._

_Children laughed._

_Smells of food filled the air._

_Jolinar opened his eyes._

_He blinked in surprise._

_He looked around astonished. He couldn't believe it._

_He was back in the village of traders._

_A cry escaped his lips. No, it wasn't a cry of despair but a cry of happiness. He couldn't believe it. He was back! Back in the village that found him nearly dead._

_Back in the village that cared for him was he was unconscious._

_Back in the village where they accepted him as their own people._

_Back in the village that taught him their language._

_Back in the village that was his home._

_Back in the village where he met Ausar._

_Jolinar laughed. He was back home! Home! Home sweet home!_

_He knew this wasn't his real home, but it was the only one that he knew and loved and felt safe._

_Something was wrong._

Why am I here? How did I get here?_ Jolinar looked around._ Aren't I supposed to be in Domino? Where's Ausar? Where's Enki?

_Panic settled in. He knew where he was and he knew that he was safe. But where was his father? Enki? He looked around the crowd that was around him, searching for a tall male and a humongous dog. _

_He stood on his tip toes, jumped over the crowd and didn't find the familiar family that he had gotten used to._

"Dad! Enki!" _Jolinar called them but no one answered. Nobody didn't even turned around to even acknowledge him. He went to a random person and asked. "_Excuse me, but have you seen a tall male-maybe as tall as me, and a big huge dog? Excuse me-hey! Excuse me! Excus-hey mis-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" _Nobody didn't even jumped when they heard him yell. In fact, nobody seemed to have listened to him at all._

_He tapped someone only to widened his eyes when he saw his hand go through them._

"What the hell is going on?"_ Jolinar looked at the crowds again. His eyes fell on a group of children that were pointing and yelling "Look! Look!"_

_He turned and looked at their direction and sighed in relief. There was Ausar and Enki and a couple of other people with them with swords at their sides. Jolinar recognized them all. They were all part of the small non-related family that Jolinar got accustomed to._

_Ausar was at the right side of the group, looking grim and impassive. In fact the whole group looked grim and impassive. All of them looked as if they were all recently in a battle. _

_Jolinar heard a woman in the crowd around him whisper to a child, "Go and find the Lokik. Tell her that they've come and that they are in need of healing." The child nodded and ran off. Jolinar knew the woman but didn't know her name. He barely interacted with her when he was in the village._

_Jolinar walked towards Ausar worryingly. _"Are you ok dad?" _But Ausar paid no attention to him, he just looked straight ahead. _"Hello! Isn't anyone paying attention me?" _Jolinar began to poke Ausar -That annoyed Ausar to no end- but failed to actually touch him. _"So they can't hear or see me. Damn."

_Jolinar had no choice but to follow them. Enki didn't even pick up his scent. He followed them to a small dome house. In the porch was an old, stern looking dark lady. _

"_Just the person I was looking for." The old lady said. She walked to Ausar and inspected his wounds with her dark hands. "So the old snake found you eh? Should've known." She let go of him and went Enki, inspecting his wounds. "He wouldn't even spare innocent dogs either." She shook her head, "Such cruelty." She walked to her dome house and looked back at the group of people. "Well? Come in all of ya's. I'm not getting any younger." Everyone went inside. _

_Jolinar smirked. The old lady -Lokik was her name- was his role model. Cold yet sweet to those close to her. She held power like as if it were a cloak. Jolinar went inside, still smirking, and looked around. It was the same as when he left it._

_The floor was bare, no carpet on top of it. There were blankets all over the floor, they were for injured people to be placed upon. There were shelves placed upon the walls, containers holding herbs were placed there. Across from him were two rooms, a curtain was used as a door. Jolinar stopped and frowned. He looked around again, seeing if anything was amiss. Something was nagging him. He couldn't place his finger on it._

"_Sit down all of ya's." Lokik grabbed two containers, "Some of those wounds are severe. I see broken bones and bleeding. If you desire to live, _Sit down._" she said sternly. Everyone quickly sat down. Jolinar grinned. There was an old saying here: Never and I mean _NEVER_ keep a healer waiting, not unless you want to face the consequences. Jolinar shivered. Oh he knew that saying alright. He squirmed at the memory when he disobeyed Lokik, only to be given the dreaded medicine. _

_He didn't know if it was the medicine or the food that made him sick._

_He watched as Lokik healed everyone. Lokik would place her hand on a person and breathed. She breathed as if she were breathing life into the person. Jolinar saw as Lokik healed a person with a broken arm and watched as the person slumped relaxingly. The ones who just had cuts were given medicine and bandages._

_Jolinar thought of something. Lokik was a mage as well, maybe she can feel him. Jolinar came close to Lokik's ear, "_Lokik? Can you hear me_?" Lokik gave no sign of noticing. "_Well it was a worth a try_." Jolinar muttered to himself. He had no idea how he got here and how to interact with anyone. And why couldn't Ausar see him? Ausar had The Sight, surely he can see him if this was magic related._

"_I need to talk to you." Lokik came up to Ausar. Ausar nodded and got up, the two of them going into one of the rooms across the hallway. Jolinar frowned. What did Lokik wanted to say if she didn't want anybody to hear? Jolianr followed them, knowing that there were sounding spells that stopped eavesdroppers to listen._

_It was pointless. Even though nobody can see or hear him apparently the spells did have an affect to him._

_Jolinar sat down to think. What was going on here? One moment he was in Domino City, asleep in his father's body, and now he was here, back in the Village of Traders. It was like he was in a dream-_

_That was it! This was dream!_

_Jolinar was tempted to laugh at his ignorance._

"_Of course this is a dream! A hallucination!" !(**1**) Now he knew why he was back in the Village of Traders. This was just a dream. But that still didn't explain why he couldn't interact with anyone. Didn't dreams look all confusing anyway? This wasn't confusing. He could see everything fine._

"_WHAT!" Jolinar jumped when he heard Ausar scream despite the sounding spells that were placed._

_Jolinar got up when he saw Ausar swipe the curtain and leave. Enki got up from the floor and looked at Ausar worryingly as he paced around. He had this angry look on his face. He turned and looked at Lokik, who also left the room and looked at him expressionless._

"_Why wasn't I told of this?" Jolinar quickly put his fingers in his ears. And they say _he _was loud!_

"_We didn't know of this either until a couple of weeks ago."_

"_And you didn't bother to send a message to me?" _

_Lokik straightened. Her brown eyes turned cold and her face was impassive. "If we told of you this before, you would've turned back and the snake's goons would've captured you with your mind occupied." Lokik spoke calmly. "You would've been an easy target for the snake."_

_Ausar paced around again. "Where is he?"_

_Lokik crossed her arms angrily, "I won't tell you until you calm down."_

_Jolinar wanted to cheer. Lokik was the only one who can make Ausar bow down._

_Jolinar watched as Ausar took deep breaths, trying to decrease his anger. Enki came to Ausar, poking him with is nose and whimpering. After a few seconds, Ausar stopped breathing deeply and was clam again._

"_Where is he?"_

"_Are you calmed down now?" Lokik was still firm._

"_I'm using up day's my patience right now."_

_Jolianr laughed. That was Lokik's line!_

_Lokik just stared at him blankly._

_Ausar sighed and paced around again. Jolinar looked at the scene before him. This seem to familiar to him. Like deja vu._

"_So where is he?" Ausar stopped pacing and turned to Lokik._

_Lokik looked at him a final time and went to tend another person that came in with a broken arm. "He went to the market to get more herbs. He'll be here shortly." She looked at Ausar. "Do you want to take a seat?" but Ausar didn't listen. He kept on pacing._

"_Jeez. One day you're going to bore a hole on the ground if you keep on walking like that." Jolinar commented. Jolinar was about to leave, nothing was going on, but stopped when he saw a newcomer come in. It was him!_

_At the door entrance was another Jolinar._

_The look alike came in, ignoring the patients and went straight to Lokik. "Sorry I took so long." the look alike placed bag that he held in his hands on one of the shelves. "There were a lot of people today and it took forever to get out." Lokik just nodded, not looking up._

"_Blue eyes." Jolinar and the look alike looked at Lokik. "There's someone I want you to meet." The look alike looked at the group around him confusingly. "No. Not them. Him." Lokik pointed at Ausar._

This is a memory!_ Jolinar now understood. He was in one of Ausar's memories! He remembered now, how he first heard the news that this stranger was his father. Jolinar sighed with relief. For a moment there, he thought that this was Aron's doing._

"_Hello." The look alike said politely to Ausar. Ausar just nodded his head, his face cautious. "I'm Blue Eyes. What's yours?" (**2**) _

_Ausar raised an eyebrow at Lokik. "Blue eyes?"_

_Lokik just shrugged. "I didn't have a name for him. When I found out-" She just shook her head, he white hair dancing, "He wouldn't respond to anything else."_

_Ausar nodded and looked at Jolinar's look alike again. "I'm Ausar Marduk." Enki barked. The people around them jumped at the loud bark. Enki wanted to be introduced as well! "And this little animal is Enki."_

_Jolinar raised an eyebrow when he heard himself laugh. "He's not little!" Jolinar winced. Man he sounded like a little child! "He looks more like a little bear!" Enki, by some unknown power, understood and began to stand on his hind legs. Standing like that, he really looked like a bear at the stretched imagination._

"_Blue Eyes." Lokik looked at Blue Eyes calmly. "Please come inside the room please. I have something to tell you." Jolinar watched as his look alike gulp. _

"_It wasn't me!" Blue eyes put his hands up defensibly. "I swear to Fate that it wasn't me who dyed the old witch's hair! I-" Blue Eyes stopped as Lokik put her hand up._

"_Enough!" Jolinar felt shivers down his spine as Lokik screeched. In fact, everyone in the room felt that shiver too. "I'm not accusing you of anything. We just need to talk. And what was that about dying Lola's hair?"_

"_Nothing." Blue Eyes said quickly. Lokik just looked at him suspiciously before leaving into the room. Blue Eyes looked at Ausar before following Lokik to the room. Ausar narrowed his eyes and followed through. _

_Jolinar took a step forward and stopped. The whole room was fading into darkness._

_He was waking up._

000000000OOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Jolinar woke up at the blinding rays of sun that hit his face. Jolinar opened his eyes and groaned.

"Go away." He put the blanket on top of him, trying in a vain attempt to block the light. Reluctantly, after twenty seconds, he got up, swaying as the first waves of dizziness hit him. He heard Ausar's bed creak next door. Jolinar sighed and left his room.

Time to confront Ausar's whining about school.

0000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

"I hate this."

Ausar was going to school yet again. They still have not learned how to switch back into themselves.

"Can you stop grumbling?" Jolinar glared at Ausar, which was kind of ironic when he was just glaring at himself. "You're making me look like a child." Ausar just waved him off. He put on Jolianr's backpack and dusted off any dust on the uniform.

"You remember how to do algebra?" Ausar nodded. Instead of searching a solution to this problem they spent the whole after noon trying to get Ausar to learn how to do algebra.

_It was a complete waste of time!_ Ausar thought grumpily as he found his keys.

_It was time well spent. _Jolinar looked back at the book he was researching.

Jolinar ruffled through the book frustratingly. "Why can't we just stab ourselves with the knife? Maybe we'll switch back into our normal selves."

"Because," Ausar double checked his wrists where he concealed his daggers. "Aron probably thought of the possibility that the shadow creature might fail and we might thought of stabbing ourselves again to see if that might be the solution." He looked outside the window. It was raining again. "Stabbing ourselves might give the results we don't want. Besides, shadow creature weapons are known to have devastating results if used twice." Reaching the door handle, he waved at Jolinar. "Have fun researching!" he said sarcastically with an evil smirk.

Jolinar waved and gave an evil smirk of his own. "Have fun at school!" Jolinar laughed when he saw Ausar's downcast face. Enki barked a good bye and looked back at the T.V screen where the cartoon Ed, Edd 'n Eddy were on.

"That stuff will rot your brains out." Jolinar told Enki. But Enki wasn't listening. He was too busy watching cartoons!

Jolinar sighed and went back to the book in front of him. He hoped he find the solution soon because his eyes were killing him with all this light from the spells around him.

Jolinar grunted as he got up. He walked to the windowsill and closed his eyes. He made a small thump noise as his head hit the window glass. He looked outside and saw people -families- walking. He saw sadly as children faces glowed happily as they ran or held hands with their moms and dads. He watched the proud faces of their parents as they walked to the school or the school bus.

There was one child that made him close his eyes. There was a small boy, maybe five or ten. He had raven black hair and was being chased by another kid who could be his brother.

The child looked like a young Mokuba.

Jolinar sighed as he remembered another dream he had last night.

000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

_Jolinar felt cold._

_It was so cold that he could see his breath._

"_Hello?" Jolinar walked around, hugging himself. He felt like a lost child who lost his mom and dad. "Is anyone here?"_

"_I am. And so are you."_

_Jolinar looked up and caught his breath when he saw who it was._

_It was him! (**3).**_

_It looked like him, but then it didn't._

_Jolinar shivered when he saw those cold blue eyes glare at him. The person in front of him gave an aura of power and dominance. The person in front of him wore a white trench coat that flared behind him and had black long sleeved shirt and black leather pants. (**4**) There were silver buckles on his arms that Jolinar owned. When Jolinar looked closely at the person's chest, he noticed a card like necklace._

_Just like his._

"_Why are you here?" The person in front of him demanded._

"_I don't know."_

"_Why are you here? Why aren't you with your little brother?"_

"_Little brother?" Jolinar looked around at the darkness. He wanted to get out of here! "Who are you? Are you me?" He asked the person._

_The look alike ignored the question. "You're so pathetic. Just like the mutt." _

_Jolinar snapped. "I am nothing like that puppy!"_

_The look alike smirked. "Really? Are you sure? Look at yourself. You're pathetic. No memory. How can you place yourself in the world?"_

_Jolinar growled. "Who are you to say where I belong and where I don't! What about you? What are you?"_

"_You broke your promise to your brother." The look alike looked at Jolinar with hate. "You promised that you will always s protect him. Why aren't you with him?" The look alike literally shouted._

"_I don't have a brother." Jolinar stated confidently. Jolinar gasped when he felt a pain in his chest. He looked up at the look alike and looked away. There was pure hatred inside them. He closed his eyes and opened them again. The look alike was gone, but Mokuba took his place, flowers in hands._

"_Mokuba? What are you doing here? How did- -Are you ok?" Jolinar looked at Mokuba worryingly when he saw the puffy red eyes,_

"_Why aren't you home Jolinar?'" Mokuba's eyes were filled with tears. "Where were you when I cried for you? Where you when I woke up crying with nobody to comfort me?"_

"_Mokuba I-"_

"_NO!" Mokuba looked at him angry. "Where were you? Didn't you hear me cry out for you? Didn't you hear me mourn for you when I thought you were dead? Didn't you hear me cry for my big brother? Why aren't you home? Why did you run away? I thought you were dead!" Mokuba threw the flowers on the floor. "You said that you will always be there for me. You promised! Well then where were you when I needed you? Huh! Where were you when I cried myself to sleep? You left me all alone!"_

_Jolinar looked at Mokuba with wide eyes. Those words cut him like knives. "Mokuba-"_

"_Why did you leave me? Why did you break your promise? Why are you leaving me? Is it because you have a father now? You don't need me any more? Is that why you won't come back home?"_

"_No Mokuba. That's not it!" Those words came out on their own accord. Jolinar felt himself blurt out words that he didn't think. "I couldn't come home. I couldn't remember anything. Please, you must believe me…little brother."_

"_Liar!" Mokuba glared at him intensely that Jolinar looked away. "How can you say that? You always had something to remind me by." He pointed at the card necklace around Jolinar's neck. "My brother always kept that safe. My brother would never forget me. It took me a long time-" Mokuba looked down and stared at the ground sadly "-To accept,…that my brother is dead." Mokuba said the last part viciously._

"_Mokuba I am not dead!" Jolinar ran to Mokuba and hugged him. "I'm not dead. I'm right here. I've been alive. I'm home now. Please Mokuba, it was Fate's decision to take me away." Jolinar felt Mokuba stiffen. To Jolinar's shock and horror, Mokuba pushed him away._

"_You're not my brother. My brother doesn't believe in Fate." Mokuba turned and walked away. He stopped and looked back at Jolinar. "My brother's dead. He disappeared seven months ago. He died when you appeared." and with that he looked away and kept on walking towards the darkness._

_Jolinar felt himself break down when he heard those words. "Mokuba please." Jolinar fell to his knees. "Please, help me remember."_

"_Help me remember who I once was. Help me remember who I am."_

000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Jolinar opened his eyes when he heard Enki whine.

Enki looked up at him with concern. Enki noticed that Jolinar hasn't moved at all for some time. "Don't worry Enki. I'm ok." Enki gripped his shirt and tugged, guiding him towards the dreadful books.

Jolinar groaned and flipped through the pages. He looked through them boringly when a page popped up. Jolinar looked at the page carefully and grinned.

This was it! On the page was a picture of the shadow creature's dagger. "I found it Enki." His eyes quickly skimmed through the words, reading quickly so he can be him again. Jolinar grimaced when he read the warning label.

Warning: 

If stabbed DO NOT stab each other for a reverse affect. Consequences are that both spirits will go back into their rightful bodies but will contain a poison that will eventually kill both. Shadow dagger is useless once used.

If stabbed, you must take blood from both victims and place the blood on dagger. This action does not need more than one person.

Jolinar nodded. So this was going to be simple then. Getting Ausar's blood will be easy, but getting his own blood…

Jolinar thought really hard. Where can he get a sample of his blood right here, right now? He thought back of two days ago. He swiped off the blood off the injury he got from the shadow creature from a rag that he forgot to throw away. That was something.

Jolinar quickly went upstairs and got the bloody rag -Boy did he bleed a lot that day!-. He went back downstairs and went to the kitchen to get a knife. Jolinar took a quick swipe on the skin for a dribble of blood. He took the bloody rag and swiped the blood, hoping that the liquid will wet the dry blood on the rag so the dagger can get some blood.

He went back to the living room and read the instructions again. He hesitated as he drew the dagger and rag together. "I'm allowed to do this right?" He asked Enki. Enki made a questionably noise, like a "I don't know." "I'm getting good at this right?" He asked himself. He remembered his first time doing something like this. He ended up a child! But he was only a beginner! He's gained some experience since then. Although Ausar forbidden him to do any of this stuff again.

Jolinar shrugged. Ah well. "Ausar will forgive me right Enki?" He went to Enki for support. Enki looked away, as in a "No comment."

Jolinar went ahead anyway. He swiped the rag on the dagger, smearing the dagger with blood. "Now what?" Jolinar waited for something to happened. He looked down. "Nope. Still me."

Jolinar was about to give up, -this was hopeless!- until The Sight made his eyes burn with pain when he looked at the dagger. The dagger vibrated violently, so violently that Jolinar let go of it. Enki growled at the dagger. The dagger jumped in midair and fell to the floor, the tip of it embedding itself on the floor.

Jolinar looked away from the dagger. The power it emitted was hurting his eyes. Jolinar risked a peak at the dagger and immediately looked away. The earth seemed to tremble and the blood on the dagger disappeared.

Then, the earthquake stopped.

The light emitting from the dagger dulled and Jolinar can see again.

"What happened--Oof!" Jolinar was thrown back by a shock wave coming from the dagger, throwing him against the wall. Jolinar gasped before he passed out, feeling cold and empty.

The shock wave that hit him continued on into the city. TV's and computers turned on and off. Radio signals were lost. Animals screeched when the shock wave moved passed them. Trees trembled as if winds were against them and telephone calls were cut off.

0000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

"What did Jolinar say? Volume equals length times width times height? Yeah that's it. It makes sense." Ausar bit the pencil in deep thought. Jolinar explained this to him before. Why couldn't he get it! Ausar pulled his hair angrily. He hit his head on the desk.

Joey jumped when he heard the thump. He looked at Asuar questionably. "Hey Jolly, are you ok there buddy?"

"No." Ausar grumbled. He glared at the paper in front of him. "This stupid thing is mocking me."

"Yeah. It mocks all of us. Say uh…do you got the answer to number six?"

Ausar glared Joey, ready to give him a _huge_ lecture on cheating, when the earth began to tremble.

"Eeh! Hey what's going on here?" Joey asked.

"Everybody under the desks!" The teacher yelled. Some girls yelled as they sought for shelter underneath their desks.

Ausar copied everyone and sat underneath his chair with some difficulty considering Jolinar's height.

"We're gonna die!" some random dude yelled.

Ausar shook his head at the comment. He heard students whimper and saw others looking at the ceiling with fear, fear that it would suddenly collapse on them.

The earthquake continued for some time before it stopped abruptly.

"Is it over?"

"I-I think so."

Ausar and the rest of the class noticed that the T.V in their room turned on and off. They heard dogs bark and howl and cats and birds screech. The class all got up from their shelter and looked around making sure that everyone was ok.

"Everyone alright?" Tristan yelled.

There were murmurs of "I'm ok." and "Fine."

"Pretty good here. Nobody -ow!" Ausar felt himself be lifted up and thrown back, hitting two desks behinds him painfully. He felt his breath knocked out of him before he blacked out.

"Hey Jolinar, are you alright?" Yugi asked with concern. He looked at the others. "I think he's passing out…" That was the last Ausar heard.

0000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Ausar groaned as he opened his eyes. Light attacked his eyes and Ausar quickly shut his eyes. He heard a whimper beside him and felt his cheek being licked. Ausar moved his head to his right and saw Enki's big eyes looking worryingly at him.

"Enki?"

Enki heard him and barked.

Ausar looked straight up and opened his eyes little by little, getting accustomed to the light. He got up quickly when he noticed where he was.

"How did I get here? Enki?" Enki understood the question and went to the book that held the solution. He barked and touched the book with the tip of his nose. Ausar went to the book slowly and read the whole thing quickly.

"Did Jolinar do this?" He asked Enki. Enki nodded.

"You let him do this!" Ausar yelled. Enki seemed to wince. "How could you let him do this! You know what happened last time, he turned himself into a child! What if something horribly wrong occurred?" Enki made a noise as if saying "Calm down."

Ausar reread the page. "Did Jolinar do exactly what this said?" Enki nodded. "_Everything_ here?" Enki nodded again. "Everything? He didn't skip anything? He followed the instructions? No mistakes?" Enki nodded.

Enki left the room and went upstairs to Jolinar's room. He grabbed a book, careful not to damage it with his teeth, and went back downstairs to Ausar. He placed the book before Ausar and began flipping through the pages with his nose. He seemed to have found his page of choice and barked at Ausar. Ausar picked up the book and Enki used one of his long claws to circle two words.

"Calm down?" Ausar looked at Enki, "You want me to calm down?" Enki nodded. Ausar sighed and closed the book. He looked at Enki, "You scare me when you do this. How on earth can you read?" Enki stood up proudly, giving an atmosphere of "I'm not telling you."

Ausar looked at the clock. "I have to get ready to pick up Jolinar. School's about over."

00000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

"Hey. I think he's coming to. His eyes are opening, see?"

"Are you sure? I think that was a twitch."

"No, he's opening his eyes."

"Sorry Yuge, but I think Joey is right. That was a twitch."

Jolinar heard Tristan said. Jolinar cracked an eye open and groaned. He closed his eyes when he saw light.

"I think he just groaned." He heard Tea comment.

"Ha! I told you he was coming to." He heard Yugi say.

"Alright jeez! Sorry." Joey grumbled.

"You really ought to listen to the others mutt." Jolinar mumbled. "It benefits to listen to someone smarter than you."

"He's alright, alright." Joey grumbled. "If he can make an insult then he can do anything. And to think I was being such a good friend and was worried about you."

"Heh." Jolinar got up with the support of his elbows slowly. "Where am I?" He looked around. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey were around him. He noticed that he was lying on a bed.

"You're at the nurse's office." Tea answered him. "You were knocked out by a blow to your head."

"School?" Jolinar messaged his temple. He was having a headache. "How did I get here?"

"We carried you here man." Joey thought that Jolinar was asking how he got to the nurses office. "Seriously Jolly, you ought to eat more. You're as light as a feather."

"That's because I don't have an appetite like yours mutt. Some of us here actually eat like a normal human being unlike yourself." Jolinar said as he got off the bed.

"Hey! You're just jealous that I have a fast metabolism."

The others groaned. "Five seconds just passed and they've started to argue like little children." Tea groaned.

"Whatever." Jolinar replied. He dusted off imaginary dust before asking, "How long was I out?"

"Nearly the whole day." Yugi said. He pointed at a chair that had paper work on it. "We came here to leave your work and checking if you've awaken yet."

"Gee thanks." Jolinar said sarcastically. "How much time do we have left till school is over?"

"Just five minutes."

"Great. I don't feel like doing any work." Jolinar grabbed his stuff and signed the sheet on the Nurse's table. "Thanks." He told the nurse. The nurse nodded. He left the room and went to the exit doors, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey! What about us?" Joey asked.

"What about you?" Jolinar asked.

"Where's our thanks? We had to bring your homework and stuff."

"And for that you want gratitude?"

"Well yeah." Tea said. "Show some gratitude."

Jolinar was about to say something when his stomach began to grumble. Jolinar blushed in embarrassment when that happened. "Heh. Guess I'm hungry."

"How about you come over today?" Yugi asked. "You know, just hang over. We got lots of food."

"Yeah, food that wasn't eaten by _someone_ the other day." Tristan said, looking at Joey. Joey just grinned sheepishly.

"I don't know." Jolinar said. "I got to ask dad."

"Do you have to ask your father for permission for everything?" Joey asked.

"Well, yeah. He's very cautious. Not really a people person." Jolinar shifted his book bag nervously.

"Well go ask him. If he says yes, tell him we'll be going over to Mokuba's." Yugi hinted.

Jolinar winced when he heard Mokuba's name, bringing back the dream. "I'll ask. But I'm not sure if dad will say yes."

The bell rung and they all went through the doors. "Look! There he is." Yugi pointed at Ausar and Enki.

Ausar came towards them when he noticed them. Enki followed, his tail wagging in happiness when he saw Jolinar safe and sound.

"Are you alright?" Ausar asked when he reached Jolinar. "Nothing wrong? No missing bones? Everything in one piece?"

Jolinar just waved him off, "I'm fine. I just got a bump at the back of my head."

"Hey Mr. Marduk. Is it ok if Jolinar can come over to Mokuba's house? Jolinar's really hungry, he didn't eat all day, so since we have lots of food Jolinar can come over. Also, it'll be good for Mokuba to meet new friends. You can come too if you want." Tea explained.

"I don't know." Ausar said.

"Please Mr. Marduk sir." Yugi said.

"Where's he going again?" Ausar asked.

"Mokuba's house."

"Please dad?" Jolinar asked. Ausar looked at Jolinar weirdly. Well that's the first time in a long time Jolinar said Please.

Ausar crossed his arms. "Fine."

"Awesome! I'll call Mokuba then." Tea said as she took out her cell phone.

As she called, the limo was coming. The limo stopped in front of them and Yugi opened the door. "Hop in." He then looked at Enki. "Um…Mr. Marduk. Our driver is allergic to dogs."

"So?"

"Enki can't come." Enki whined when he heard this.

Ausar turned to Enki. "You heard 'im Enki. Now scat." Enki seemed to have _humped_ and left.

"Can he find his way home?" Yugi asked. He felt guilty about Enki.

"Yeah. He's a smart dog."

"Ok. Bye Mokuba!" Tea closed he cell phone. "Mokuba sounded excited when I told him that people are coming over." Tea said cheerfully. She turned to Ausar, who hasn't gone in the limo yet. "Is something wrong?"

"Is this thing safe?" He asked, poking the limo suspiciously.

Jolinar sighed. "Dad. Get in here." Ausar hesitantly went in the limo, not trusting it with his kid in there.

As soon as everyone got in, the limo began to move.

"**It's moving**." Ausar said hesitantly. Of course, he saw these things move but he never actually rode one. He wasn't used to horseless moving _things. _He didn't trust this thing one bit.

"**Of course it's moving**" Jolinar said annoyingly. The others looked confused. They didn't understand the language the two were talking in. Jolinar, seeing their confused fqaces, started to ask questions. "So, is Mokuba a cousin of yours?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. We're just fiends. We go to his house whenever we can, he gets lonely when he's home. I guess anybody would if they lived in a mansion with no family around."

Jolinar looked up. "He doesn't have a family? Not even a brother, a sister, or even an aunt or uncle?"

Yugi shook his head, "He had a brother though. It was Kaiba, but he disappeared seven months ago." Yugi sighed, "These last seven months Mokuba just hasn't been like himself." Jolianr winced. He was starting to feel guilty for some reason.

Joey began to make plans. "Once we get there, let's order pizza and duel-"

"What's pizza?" Ausar asked, interested in what they were about to do.

Joey and Tristan looked at him in horror. "You don't know what pizza is?" Tristan asked.

"No…" Jolinar and Ausar said at the same time.

"What kind of horrible place did you live in?" yelled Joey in horror.

"What was up with that earthquake?" said Tea, changing the topic.

"Yes. What was up with that?" Ausar looked at Jolinar. Jolinar just grinned. The limo finally stopped. In front of it was a gate with two guards. The guards opened the gate and the car went in.

Ausar's mouth dropped. 'That's…a house?" he asked, astonished. "That's a freaking palace for goodness sakes!" the car came to a stop and the others began to get our of the car.

They went in the house and Joey yelled "Mokuba! Mokuba we're here!"

There was a sound of somebody rushing down the stairs. Mokuba ran towards them and began talking. "What took you guys so long?" he practically yelled. "Was there another traffic jam?"

Tea chuckled, "No. Not really. This gentleman is Au-"

"Do _not_ call me 'gentleman'." Ausar interrupted. "I work for a living."

"Well, this is Ausar Marduk. He's Jolinar's father."

Mokuba nodded his head. "Nice to meet you Mr. Marduk."

"Please. Call me Ausar. 'Mr. Marduk' makes me sound old."

"You are old." Jolinar muttered. Ausar just whacked him on the head. "Ow."

Mokuba laughed. "Alright then Ausar." Mokuba turned to the other's. "I already ordered pizza for you guys. Knowing Joey and Tristan, I ordered five boxes." Joey and Tristan ran to the kitchen, where the smell of pizza filled the air. The other's calmly went to the kitchen and grabbed their slice. Jolinar and Ausar looked at the pizza uncertainty.

"What's wrong?" Yugi, seeing their uncertainness, asked.

"We never really tasted this before." Jolinar said, poking his slice to make sure it wasn't alive.

"Taste it." said Mokuba, "You'll love it once you've taken a bite out of it."

Ausar hesitated before taking a bit out of the pizza. His eyes grew wide and he took another bite. "**It's good**." Jolinar took a bite, later to start eating more.

"Can't believe that nobody back home made this stuff yet." Jolinar took another bite.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Ausar said.

Jolinar ignored him. "We should take get the recipe and give it to one of the cooks back at Forest Village." Tristan and Joey began to have a contest on who can eat the most slices. Joey belched loudly.

"That was rude Joey! Where are your manner!" Tea scolded.

"In my stomach. Now that we're all here, how about a duel?" Jolinar and Ausar looked confused. "You got a deck?" Joey asked Jolinar. Jolinar shook his head. "Do you know how to duel?" Another shake of the head. "Have you ever heard the word duel monsters before?" Another no. Joey looked at them in horror then had a smile on his face. "Alrighty then, how about we teach you? Hey Mister- I mean Asuar, do you want to learn to duel? Even grown ups play this game."

Ausar shook his head. "I'll watch."

"Ok then. Hey Yugi, give Jolianr your deck."

"No way!" Yami took over and held his card protectively. "They're fragile."

"Um…ok. Tristan, why don't give your deck to Jolinar?"

"Sorry. I don't have them with me." Tristan leaned to Joey and whispered, "And don't even think of asking Tea, all she has are fairies."

"Oh yeah. Then how are we gonna teach Jolinar duel monsters if he doesn't have a deck?" Joey yelled.

"Jolinar can use my brother's deck." Mokuba said.

"Are you sure Mokuba?" Yami said. "You don't mind if he uses Kaiba's deck?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Jolinar looks a lot like my big brother. With the deck, it'll be as if Seto is here again." Mokuba went up the stairs and went downstairs quickly with a briefcase. He opened the briefcase and showed Jolinar the cards. "Pick any cards that you want."

"Hey get that card Jolinar! And that one too. Hey that's a dragon. Get that one." said Asuar, pointing to different type of cards.

"Can I pick my own?" Jolinar said annoyingly.

Ausar rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

As if by instinct, Jolinar picked out his cards, including the three Blue Eyes White Dragons. Joey went to explain the rules to him and once Jolinar understood the rules they began to duel outside.

0000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Joey's life points: 2800

Jolinar's life points: 1000

"I'll sacrifice your Buster Blader to bring Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Ausar watched as the black monster disappeared from Joey's side and watched as a giant white dragon appeared on the field on his son's side. It's only been two turns and Jolinar was losing.

"From what I see, you've got no monsters on your field so you're open for a direct attack. Go Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lighting!" The dragon opened his mouth and lighting sprouted out of it, attacking Joey head on. Joey's life points went to zero.

"Wow. That was…fast." Tea said.

Tristan laughed. "You must be getting slow Joey! He beat you in just two turns!"

"I could've taken him in one turn only! I was going easy on him. And how was I suppose to know that he had the Blue Eyes white dragon?" Joey complained. "Let's have rematch. I can beat you this time."

Jolinar shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

00000000000OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

"I'll use the spell card Pot of greed." Jolinar took out two more cards. "And I'll summon Lord of Dragons." Lord of Dragons appeared on the field. "And I'll use a trap, Deal of Phantom. Now for every monster I have in my graveyard, my monster receives 100 attack points for each and every one. " The lord of dragons' power increased to 2100 points. "Now Lord of Dragons, attack Gearfreid the Iron Knight!" Everyone watched as Joey's monster was destroyed. "You're defenseless. Battle Ox, attack Joey's life points directly!" Joey's life points went to zero, losing the game.

"Jeez mutt. I've just started playing the game and I've won. Are you sure you're not an amateur?"

"Ah shut up Jolly. I'm just going easy on ya'" Joey looked away. He was lying.

"Sure mutt. Sure."

"Hey Jolinar." Yugi said. "Do you mind if I see the cards you picked?"

"Knock yourself out." Jolinar ejected the cards and gave them to Yugi. Yugi went through the cards, surprised at what he saw.

/Hey Yami. Take a look at the cards Jolinar chose./

"Hmm?" Ausar turned to Yugi, The Sight revealing to him the puzzle glowing for a while before dieing down. He looked at Yugi, who seemed…different. He watched as Yugi went through the cards again, his face filled with shock.

/These are Kaiba's cards./ Yami thought. It was true. The cards that Jolinar chose were the cards that Kaiba would've chose if he was here. "Jolinar. Are you sure you never dueled before?"

Jolinar nodded, although he blinked. A sign of a lie. "Positive." Thunder clapped in the sky and it began to rain. "We should get inside."

Everybody went back into the mansion, happy to get out of the rain. Joey shook his head like a dog, spraying every one with water.

"Urgh! Joey!" Tea scolded.

"Heh heh. Sorry."

"You should be." Ausar twisted his hair, trying to squeeze out the water.

"Man it's raining hard out there." Mokuba commented, looking outside the window. He turned to Ausar and Jolinar. "Do you want a tour of the house?" Before any of them could respond, Mokuba grabbed their hands and lead them through the mansion.

"This is the bathroom. This is the kitchen. And this is the second bathroom. And here's a guest room and another guestroom and another bathroom and our snack room and another guest room-"

"For Fate's sakes! How many bathrooms do you have in this house kid?" Ausar asked, looking at the fourth bathroom that they've passed.

Mokuba stopped and counted with his fingers. "one…three…five…six- six bathrooms!" He said.

"Why do you need that many bathrooms here?" Jolinar asked.

Mokuba just shrugged ."Our- I mean, _my_ stepfather held many business parties with so many people that he probably made six bathrooms and guest rooms on purpose." He opened a door. "And this is my room." Jolinar and Ausar entered the room.

"This is pretty big." Ausar said., looking around. There was a bed with a table beside it with a photo on top. Some video games on the floor. A T.V. A game cube and a play station. A drawer and a small refrigerator. A book shelf filled with books, some chairs and a big stereo with a lot room to spare. "What's this?" Ausar muttered. He picked up the photo on top of the table besides the bed. It was a photo of Mokuba smiling happily at the camera with his arms around his brother, who was sitting on a chair, a small smile on his face. But his brother…

Ausar turned to Jolinar, who was checking out the books on the bookshelf. He didn't notice the photo yet. Ausar turned back to the photo again.

_He looks exactly like Jolinar. But how? _Ausar put down the photo and pretended to look around. _Is it possible? No. it can't be. But what if…what if Jolinar really is this Kaiba person? What if Jolinar is Mokuba's missing brother? Yugi said that Mokuba's brother disappeared seven moths ago. Jolinar was found at the same time._

While Ausar was pondering on this, Mokuba was thinking the same thing.

_Yugi said that Jolinar has amnesia. Jolinar looks a lot like my big brother. Is Jolinar really Seto?_ He looked at Jolinar who looked at the video games. _Big brother. Where are you?_

Jolinar looked around the room with curiosity. This was a really big room. He sat on the bed. He noticed the picture beside him and looked at it with shock.

_That's-that's me! How is-this can't be! _He looked at Mokuba, who seemed to have blanked out. He was about to look back at the picture when something caught his eye. It was the card around Mokuba's neck.

That was when the visions hit him.

000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

"_Are you excited Seto?" The nurse holding his hand asked._

_Jolinar felt himself nod. "Uh huh! I'm going to be a big brother!" He said cheerfully. He was in a chair, hearing a _beep. Beep. Beep. _On the next door._

_He couldn't wait to be a big brother. He'll play and protect the kid. They'll play hide and seek together. And they can throw spit balls at each other! Now he won't be alone with that scary babysitter. He can't wait to see mommy with his new baby brother. He-_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_He wondered what that beep sound was. That means that is mommy's heart beat right? It means that she's alive._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

_Jolinar heard a cry an smiled. His brother was hear. But why was mommy's heart beat doing that?_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

_He heard the baby cry and heard doctors racing. What was going on. He looked up at the nurse and saw her pale. "What's going on?"_

"_N-nothing's going on. E-everything's alright." The nurse didn't sound very convincing. In an instant, Jolinar got up from the chair and went through the doors. He saw the doctor's holding his baby brother, but his mother was quiet._

"_Mommy?" _

"_Somebody get that child out of here! He shouldn't see this!"_

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"_Mommy?" He yelled as a doctor grabbed him. "Mommy? Mommy why are you quiet? Why are you pale? Mommy? MOMMY WAKE UP!" He began to cry as he understood what was happening. He thrashed as the doctor tried to get him out. "Mommy don't leave me! Mommy- Mommy come back! Let me go! Mommy? Mommy what about Mokuba? You said you'll take care of him! Mommy!"_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

_He heard the baby cry._

It's all your fault._ He thought as he saw the doors close behind him. _It's all your fault that mommy's gone.

0000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

"_Seto. Why isn't daddy home?" Jolinar looked down and saw a small. Child. A small Mokuba. How was he going to explain to Mokuba that father was dead?_

"_He went to see mother Mokuba. He missed her so he decided to go with her."_

"_Is he coming back?"_

_Jolinar fought to keep his tears from falling. "No Mokuba." He had to be strong for the both of them. "No Mokuba. He won't. Mommy is lonely as well and wants to be with daddy. He's not coming back."_

"_But why won't daddy come home? Doesn't he love us?"_

"_He does Mokie. But Mommy is lonely and wants him to stay with her."_

"_Well mommy is mean then." Mokuba said sadly._

_Jolinar snapped. "Don't ever say that again!" He shook Mokuba violently. "Don't ever say that again! Mommy isn't mean! She gave up her life for you! Don't ever say that again! If anything, we're the selfish ones! Mommy's been alone all these years with no one to love her. And so was dad! Don't ever say that again!"_

"_I'm-I'm sorry Seto." Mokuba said with fright. "I'm sorry. I won't ever say that again. Seto?" he looked at Jolinar. Jolinar couldn't be strong. He broke down and cry._

Who's going to take care of us? _Jolinar thought_. I can't.

0000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

"_We're going to live here a while Mokie." Jolinar said. He felt his hand holding Mokuba's hand._

"_It's all their fault." Mokuba said. He's grown and began to understand their situation. "They took all our money and threw us here."_

_Jolinar nodded. "Just know that I'm here Mokie ok? I'll never leave you. I'll always protect you. I promise." They began to walk to the building in front of him. How long will they be in this orphange?_

000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

_He had to win. _

_Jolinar looked at the chest board in front of him. Gozaburo was smirking._

He thinks I can't win. I got to win. I got to win for Mokuba. I don't know how much we can stand this place. Those bullies won't stop bothering him. This is my only chance to give him a good life. Even if it means turning my life into hell.

_He moved a piece forward. Gozburo moved another._

_Time passed and soon, Jolinar won._

"_Yay Seto! You did it!"_

_Jolinar smiled. He turned to the man in front of him. "A deal's a deal. I won, so now you adopt us."_

_The man scowled. "Fine." he turned to the others. "Get the papers ready."_

"_Seto." Mokuba whispered. "I got a bad feeling."_

So do I Mokuba. So do I.

0000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

I don't know how much more of this I can take.

_Jolinar read and read until his eyes hurt. All this horrible studying! He was tempted to quit but he can't. This is for Mokuba._

"_What is an equation?" The man asked._

"_An equation…an equation is a set of numbers?" Jolinar said sheepishly. The teacher frowned. "I'm just a kid!" Jolinar said. "How do you expect me to know this stuff! What use is this to me anyhow? I'm already smarter than other students."_

"_That's not good enough." Gozaboro came in. "If you are going to be the heir of _my_ company, you have to be the best."_

"_What if I don't want to be the best? What if I don't want your death bringing company?"_

_Gozaboro smirked. "Then I guess you don't want the best for your little brother."_

_Jolinar growled and went back studying. That snake!_

000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

_He watched as Exodia destroyed his dragons. How can this be? He saw his opponent speak but he couldn't hear a thing. How could he lose? He gasped. He felt something being ripped away. He looked ahead and saw Yugi's hand outstretched._

This isn't over.

0000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

"_Pegasus." Jolinar said with hatred. He has to win this duel. If he doesn't, Mokuba's soul will be trapped forever._

_Card after card he played. Strategy after strategy. But in the end, Pegasus always seemed to win. It's as if he knows what his next cards are. Jolinar watched in horror as the clown was destroyed, along with his life points._

I failed. _Jolinar thought. _I failed to keep my promise to Mokuba._ He saw Pegasus's eye glow and then there was darkness._

I'm sorry Mokuba.

0000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Vision after vision , Jolinar felt more pain. He saw duels with gaps in between. He saw Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and the mutt. He saw dangers and he saw defeat.

Mokuba heard a hiss and looked at Jolinar bending over, his hands on his head. He looked as if he were in pain. "Jolinar! Are you alright?"

Ausar turned and saw Jolinar in pain as well. "Jolinar! What's wrong?"

But Jolinar didn't seem to hear.

"Guys!" Mokuba yelled. Ausar footsteps running up the stairs. He saw the others come in the room.

"I'll call the hospital." Tea said.

"No!" Jolinar hissed. He opened an eye and looked at them. "No hospital. I just need to rest. I want to go home." He said the last part to Ausar.

Ausar nodded. "Mokuba. Can we get a ride home? Jolinar just needs some rest."

"Are you sure?" Mokuba said worryingly. "He looks like he's in pain."

"I…just have a head…ache." Jolinar said with difficulty. Jolinar tried to get up, but another bomb of visions hit. "Aah!"

"Please." Ausar said pleadingly. "We just need to go home."

"O-Ok." Mokuba ran out the room and went to get a ride ready. Mokuba ran to a butler downstairs.. "Get the limo ready. Quick!" He said when he saw him hesitate. He looked up and saw Ausar and Joey helping Jolinar down the stairs. "The limo's getting ready."

"Thank you." Ausar said gratefully. He looked at Jolinar worryingly, who seemed to have lost conscience. Mokuba held the limo door open while Ausar and Joey put Jolinar in. Mokuba was about to leave when Jolinar suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Mo-Mokuba." Jolianr said tiredly. He looked at him, his blue eyes glassy.

"Please, help me remember. Help me remember who I once was. Help me remember who I am." Jolinar said that so quietly that only Mokuba heard that. Ausar got in the limo and Mokuba closed the door, dazed. The limo began to move and left.

000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

**1. How Like Seto Kaiba he sounds.**

**2. He's named Blue Eyes because when Lokik first met him, he didn't have anme. Since she didn't know his name, she dubbed him 'Blue Eyes'. Makes sense?**

**3. How many times have I used this line? A lot probably.**

**4. Those pants look like leather to me.**

**Dark Wolf: I hope that this was worth it because my eyes are burning and my hands hurt. You guys, consider yourselves happy. My guilty conscience attacked me andI kept on writing up to _24_ pages!**

**If you have time, can you leave a review please? I feel extremely guilty about not updateing for a long time. I'll feel a lot better.**

**Thanks for reading this.**


	8. recognition

Dislcalimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

On top of a mountain, where a huge castle lay, Aron leaned against a wall; looking outside a window.

"Yes my lord." A servant in front of him bowed; his face facing the floor. "Your army is ready to go and attack at your word."

"Good." Aron smiled evilly. "Tell them to prepare themselves."

"Of course." The servant got up and turned to leave. "My lord? If I have your permission to ask."

"What?" Aron said bluntly.

"What about Ausar and his son my lord?"

Aron smirked. "Ausar and his son? Don't worry your traitorous head." The servants' eyes grew with surprise. Aron looked at the trembling servant. "Everything is going according to plan." Arons' green eyes flashed and in an instant, he grabbed a dagger hidden under his wrist and stabbed the servant above the heart.

Aron showed no emotion as his servant, or the traitor, gasp with pain and choked up blood. Aron pulled out the dagger and let the corpse fall to the ground; the servants' eyes were still wide with shock.

"Guards!" The door flew open and two people with armor came in. "Take this…thing out. Burn it outside."

"Yes my lord!" The two guards hastily picked up the dead body and left the room.

"Farid!" Aron yelled out. He waited patiently as a shadow on the floor entered the room. He showed no surprise as the shadow rose from the ground, materializing into the impassive soldier Farid.

"Yes my lord?"

"Go and tell my army to get ready. They will attack in midnight." Farid said nothing. He just bowed his head and materialized into a shadow again, slithering out of the room. Aron looked outside and was satisfied at what he saw. Soldiers ran out to the giant field, lining into their positions and faced towards him. Any enemy of Aron would've trembled at the sight of the size of the army.

There were tens of hundreds, hundreds of thousands! They all looked like ants, swarming into their positions. In a few seconds what was once an empty field was now a field filled with thousands and thousands of soldiers.

Aron quickly took part of his energy and formed it into a wind that could be blown around the soldiers, channeling his voice for everyone to hear.

"Tonight my servants, we shall march out of our lands and go and conquer our enemies!" The soldiers shouted their excitement; the air vibrated with their yells. "We will go like night creeping into the nightmares of men, women and children! We will go and slay every opposing force we find and pillage their villages and take the women and children prisoners! We will attack the kingdoms that stole our lands, our rights, our heritage! We will go and get what was once ours and more! Tonight my allies, we will fight and destroy every force in the land and make everything ours!" The soldiers yelled out, all convinced by Arons' speech that they will go and fight for themselves.

Aron smirked and left the view of the excited army. _Those fools._ He thought as he went back inside to the shelter of his castle. _Those poor pathetic souls. Once we go and conquer everything, everyone will bow down to king Aron!_ Aron walked towards a room and opened it, revealing a room filled with armory. He took out a sword and flicked it, testing its' speed. He took a belt and put it around his waste; placing the sword on the scabbard. He took out daggers as well and hid them inside his black cloak.

_And don't think I forgot you or your son Ausar._ Aron left the room and closed it. He slowly made his way downstairs. He made his way through many hallway, made to fool anyone who didn't know their way around the castle. _Neither you or your son are safe. I have already found you and it's time to make my move._ He finally made it outside.

A horse was waiting for him and he climbed it gracefully. _I hope you enjoy the few moments with your son because it'll be certainly going to be your sons' last!_ Aron looked at Farid and nodded. Farid lowered his head in understandment.

"Forward!" Farid yelled. A horn blasted and the army began to move slowly at first, but then began to speed up.

_Ausar._ Aron gripped his sword tightly. _Your son is as good as dead!_

0000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Enki whimpered as he lay his head on Jolinars' bed.

"He still hasn't woken up yet." Ausar looked at Jolinar worryingly. It's already been a day and a half and Jolinar has still not have waken.

_How can this happen? _Ausar thought worryingly. _Why did this happen? Jolianr just touched the photo and blanked out. And Mokuba's brother, he looks exactly like Jolinar! But how can that be? Mokuba said that his brother disappeared seven months ago, and Lokik found Jolinar seven months ago. Is this a coincidence? _Ausar eyes softened as a thought occurred to him._ Or is Jolianr truly Mokuba's brother?_

"It makes sense." Ausar said out loud. Enki looked at him very quizzing as Ausar left the room. Enki followed him a he went downstairs and barked when Ausar grabbed the door handle to outside. "I'll be gone for a while Ok? Go and take care of Jolinar."

Enki barked and ran back upstairs. He sat besides the sleeping Jolinar and stood there like a bodyguard. Jolinar muttered something and Enki whimpered worryingly again. He nearly jumped when he heard the phone ring and went downstairs to hear the message that the person will leave.

"…Please leave a message after the tone." Enki heard the tone and heard Mokuba.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Enki barked his acknowledgement. If he only knew that he had to pick up the phone to be heard.

"Hey Ausar. It's me Mokuba. I'm just calling to see if Jolinar is ok and everything ya know? Me and the rest of the gang are worried." There was a moment of silent. "I guess that's all I wanted to say. Can you call when Jolinar is ok? Bye!" Enki heard a click as Mokuba hanged up.

Enki made a sound like a sigh and he went back upstairs to Jolinar. Before he reached Jolinar's room, he heard a groan. Enki barked happily as he identified it as Jolinar and ran into the room. He barked again as he saw Jolinar sitting up sleepy.

"Enki?" Jolinar said grudgingly. Enki barked again and ran over to Jolinar, his tail wagging. Enki licked Jolinar's face which seriously woke Jolinar up. "Ew! Enki! Hey! Knock-Knock it off will you! Down boy!" Enki happily obeyed and sat down, but not before licking Jolianr one more time, just for the annoyance.

"No t.v for you." Jolinar tried to wipe the saliva off his face unsuccessfully. "This is disgusting." He got up and quickly went to the bathroom to wash his face. He muttered curses as he dried his face and looked at the mirror. He was himself. _Thank goodness._ He wondered what happened until he remembered. He sighed and sat against the wall, his knees up and his head between them.

He remembered bits and pieces of the flashes; none of them were complete. They didn't seem to be in order and when he thought he was finally going to get an answer from them, the visions jumped to somewhere else. He noticed that most of them involved that kid, Mokuba.

"Why is he so important to me?" Jolinar said exhaustedly. He tugged his hair frustratingly. "And why were the other there as well?" The others, meaning Yugi and the gang, were driving him nuts. A hopeful thought occurred to him. _Maybe those visions were part of my past._ But the thought vanished as he thought something else. _But this is the first time I've been here. I was found in another realm, not here. Maybe those visions were hopeful hallucinations. _

Enki waited outside the bathroom. Whining worryingly, he sat there patiently for Jolinar to come out.

Jolinar heard Enki whine, but he ignored it.

"I'm so confused." Jolinar whispered helplessly.

He clutched his head as he recalled the dream from the other day. Mokuba's anger sadden him and the ghost of his own self terrified him. A part of him desperately clutched to that dream: salvation. While the other part of him wanted to reject the dream, that hope. The hope of actually being closer to his past.

00000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Ausar looked up at the building up ahead. It was the local library. Ausar slowly went up the steps and entered the library as if he were entering a trap. He was met with silence as he entered the building. Books surrounded him and the place smelled of coffee.

Ausar went to the help desk and looked at the old lady. "You wouldn't happen to have old newspapers now would you?" The lady looked at him with a blank look and pointed towards the back of the library.

"Knock yourself out."

"Eh…thanks."

"Whatever."

Ausar walked towards the back where newspapers were rolled into scrolls. In no time, he was able to find newspapers dated back seven months back. Ausar grabbed them and went to a table where no one would bother him. He opened the first newspaper and was hit by surprise.

At the cover in big words was: FAMOUS CEO MISSING!

What surprised Ausar most was the picture of the missing CEO. The CEO was hanging on a helicopter looking down. What shocked Ausar wasn't the fact that it was Seto Kaiba, but of the clothes that he was wearing. It was exactly the same outfit as the one that he saw Jolinar wear in his vision of the dream when they switched places.

Ausar rubbed his eyes tiredly. _What is going on here?_ he thought as he took out another newspaper with the missing CEO on the headlines.

_On the morning of yesterday at eight of the night, the president of the Kaiba corporation was announced missing. The little brother of Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, has called for a search party for Seto Kaiba. No breakthroughs have been made and the police are stumped on how to find the missing CEO. The desperate brother has made a ten thousand reward for any clue on the missing CEO even though it has been one day. _In the middle of the page was a picture of policemen with their dogs around Domino City.

Ausar ignored the rest of the paragraph and went to another newspaper; two weeks later. The news of the missing Kaiba was still headline news.

_No new clues have been found. Even with the ten thousand dollars reward for any leads to the missing Kaiba. Despite this, the policemen dogs were able to sniff out Kaiba's scent going towards the forest inside Domino city. The dogs were able to find just a piece of the trench coat that Seto Kaiba wears and , more disturbingly, blood. The blood has been identified as that belonging to Kaiba and investigators have identified blood belonging to an unidentified person. Just when investigators believed that they were close to finding Kaiba, the dogs began to whimper and refused to go deep inside the forest. Policemen were stumped at the dogs behavior and tried to go inside the forest themselves. They found no more clues. Not even more blood. But investigators were shocked to see what was the remains of a short forest fire that just burned just a little part of the forest. "Why no one have noticed the fire and reported it, we don't know." an investigator was interviewed and said, "We believe that Kaiba may have been in this forest fire and may have been killed." Other investigators shake their heads in disagreement. "There was no body to be found." Another investigator said. "There is no proof that Kaiba was burned here in this forest." No more information is available at this moment._

Ausar skipped more newspaper and took out the last one about Seto Kaiba. Even though this one was the last one about the boy, it was still headline news.

_Today, after two months of the disappearance of Seto Kaiba, search parties have been canceled and investigators have gone home. Mokuba Kaiba, who began the search parties said that he has lost all hope and wishes to end the search parties.People were shocked at this and many thought of a conspiracy, but in the end their sympathy won their hearts and made no accusations. A memorial was set up in memory of Seto Kaiba. Friends and rivals came to participate in the memorials. Even though Mokuba is now the president of Kaiba Corp. Roland, an employer is substituting as president from now on._

_All that they found of this Seto Kaiba was a piece of the trench coat that he always wore. _Ausar pondered at this bit of information. _In that vision that I got when I was Jolinar, Jolinar pulled that coat of his and it ripped, leaving a piece of it behind. And in that vision, Jolinar was in a forest. He also managed to get some blood out of the stalker. The people here found a piece of Kaiba's trench coat, the same that Jolinar wore in that vision, and found his blood and another who they can not identify. Hmm…_

"So, you're searching for information on Seto Kaiba eh?" The librarian stood over Ausar, looking over the newspapers he chose.

"Yes."

"I knew him quite personal really." The librarian sat down next to Ausar. "He used to come here all the time looking for books to read. He was quite…unemotional when I first met him. Quite funny really. But over time he began to trust me and started to treat me like almost a friend." The librarian sighed. "It was quite a shame that he disappeared really. Now I'm lonely again in this old library. All I've got are my inky friends who won't talk to me. I'm sorry." The librarian stood up and looked at Ausar apologetically. "I'm probably boring you. Go back to your business. Truly sorry."

"N-No. It's quite alright. Don't know many people here anyway. Say," Ausar took out a chair and the librarian sat on it. "Can you tell me more about this Seto Kaiba? I'm quite curious."

The librarian laughed. "Oh sure. Like I told you, he was quite unemotional. When he was a kid, he used to come here all the time. His mother would read him books and he would laugh with her. His father was the nicest person I knew. But" The librarian looked at Asuar straight in the eye. "I must tell you, Seto didn't look like his parents at all. No, not at all. They entrusted with me a secret and I never told this to anyone, no, no one at all. Not even Seto knows this secret. Can _you _keep a secret?"

Ausar thought for a moment. A secret? Oh sure, he can keep secrets. "Until I die."

The librarian nodded her approval. "Good. Now, I never saw Seto's mother pregnant with him. No, not at all. Oh, she came here everyday, rain or shine. Anyway, one day she just came in here with a child in her hands. I, and Seto's mother of course, suspected that the child was about three, maybe four months old. Oh, she showed him around as if the baby was hers. She always wanted a kid of her own let me tell you, and I never saw her so happy before. Anyway, I asked her-You're not a reporter are you?" The librarian looked at Ausar suspiciously. "Be honest with me boy."

Ausar pretended to look shock. "Me? Of course not! The very last thing that you will pay me to do is to be a reporter. I'm just a curious person looking around this neighborhood."

The librarian laughed. Other visitors turned to look at them. The librarian just waved them off. "I like your style. Anyway, I asked her who the kid belonged to, and believe me, I was shocked when she told me that she found the boy in the middle of the forest. As if to leave him off to die or something! What kind of parent is that?"

"Who indeed." Ausar muttered.

"Anywho, I helped her make posters of the boy. Put them everywhere I tell you! We waited for days and nobody came to claim the boy. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months." The librarian sighed. "In time nobody, absolutely nobody came to claim the boy. It was then that the girl and her husband had the choice to take him to the orphanage or adopt the boy. Why, she decided to adopt the boy! Now guess who the boy was?"

A thought came to Ausar. "Kaiba?"

"Exactly! It was Seto that they found in the forest and the one that they adopted." The librarian cackled madly. "Reporters and journalists will kill for that juicy info! But anyway, Seto's mother began to bring Seto so I can baby-sit him. Baby-sit! Here! In a library! Can you imagine that? Anywho, she bought Seto here and I took care of him while his mother and father worked. If anything, this was his second home: a house filled with books and silence. Let me tell you, later on, Seto was later on called a genius. A prodigy." The librarian waved her hand as if dismissing something. "Bah! Seto had all these books with him! What do you think will happen when you put a boy in a library to take care of? Anyway, there was a park out there, so Seto wouldn't have always been reading books in here all day. No, not at all. I was there to watch Seto grow all those ten years."

The librarian sighed sadly. "But give me a song to accompany this day when his mother was finally pregnant with Seto's little brother. Let me tell you, Seto was excited! Oh he was excited that he was going to be a big brother. Nothing would break his happiness. And then the day came, July seven, when Mokuba was born. Seto was so excited. His father was sort of nervous and his mother was happy…and in pain."

Ausar laughed. "She must've been."

"Anyway, I don't know what happened, but that day was the first most terrible day in Seto's life."

"First?"

"I'll tell you the others later. Seto's mom died giving birth to Seto's brother: Mokuba. Seto was devastated at that time. He wasn't the same for a while. He just sat there, staring into space. We all mourned for a while, but the pain passed. When it did, I saw Seto grow angry at Mokuba. I remember seeing Seto look at Mokuba with hate for a while, but it subsided. He then took on the role of an older brother. He took care of Mokuba. Still came here, his second home. It wasn't as the same as before though. Few years later, their father was killed in a car accident. And that…that was the last that I've seen of them for a while." The librarian sighed. "Their relatives took them in. And what did they do? They wasted their inheritance! They gambled all their money and then what do they do? They take the two to an orphanage!"

"Ssh!" some one whispered harshly.

The librarian humped. "I don't know what happened while they were in orphanage. I was tempted to go and adopt them as my own, I certainly felt those two as my own children you know, but I had no money. A job as a librarian can barely feed an old woman let alone two children." The librarian shook her head. "No, not at all. I was hoping that a good family would go and adopt Seto and Mokuba. Many wanted to adopt Seto 'cause of his genius. But they didn't want Mokuba was what I heard. The people of the orphanage said that Seto refused the adoptions when they didn't include Mokuba. I was so proud of him. I'm sure his parents, let them rest in peace, were proud of him too."

"I'm sure they are." Ausar said.

The librarian nodded. "But it was bad luck when Seto got adopted by that bastard Gozaboro." She said the name with disgust. "The people said that Seto challenged him to a game of chess. Seto won the game and Gozaboro had to keep his end of the promise and adopted them." The librarian shook her head. "If you ask me, that was the most terrible that Seto had done."

"Why?" Ausar asked. "Why is that the most terrible."

The librarian sighed. "I'll tell you. I don't know what Gozaboro done to the poor boys but the next time I saw Seto, he was completely different." The librarian spoke sadly. "Seto came here one day. I didn't expect him to recognize me. I grew old and wrinkly, but that's life eh? Anywho, Seto's child face was gone. He matured. Grew a lot taller let me tell you! But he seemed distant. So…"

"Cold?"

"Cold is such a harsh word Mr…?"

"Marduk." Ausar answered her.

"Ah. Mr. Marduk. Cold is such a harsh word. I'd say misunderstood. He changed. He disregarded everyone and seemed to reject everyone. He even rejected me! Well, not like that, but he ignored me. As if I was a stranger! He seemed to have forgotten me as well. Oh but he had everything anyone would dream of! He had money, power, the smarts, everything. If you ask me, he didn't seem too happy. He still had Mokuba. I remember there were times when Mokuba came in here, got a few books, but he forgot me as well. Of course, he was young so young so I don't blame him." The librarian paused, her eyes glazed as if she were seeing a distant memory.

"This Gozaboro…how did he treat them?"

The librarian scoffed angrily. "Like I told you, I don't know how. I don't know a thing about my poor boys' lives with that bastard. But I say the happiest day of their lives was when Gozaboro disappeared. I consider that a wonderful and holy day. Gozaboro used Kaiba Corp. to build weapons that bought destruction to countries. Thank goodness that Seto changed that! He changed the corporation from a military corporation to a gaming corporation. Did you know that he build those duel disks? And that he made a tournament? Two actually." The librarian said this proudly as if the boy was her own son.

"You seem proud." Ausar replied.

"But of course! I raised the boy you know! I think of him as my own!"

"Did…" Ausar hesitated. "Did you ever found out who were his true parents?"

The librarian shook her head. "No I never did. But let me tell you something." She came closer to Ausar and whispered. "That forest that investigators believe Seto went…is the exact forest where Seto was found as a baby. Now tell that that's not a big coincidence!"

"That is a big coincidence. Does Mokuba know about this?"

"Oh dear no! The boy would be devastated I think. No, I think I should, and you, keep this secret."

"Surely Seto would've noticed the adoption papers."

"Ha! Let me tell you, Seto's parents were smart. They made the adoption papers look as if they aren't adoption papers. Only the trained eye can see what they truly are."

"What do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"Seto's disappearance. Do you think he's alive?"

"Of course I think he's alive! Call it instincts, but I believe that Seto is somewhere out there. Why he hasn't come out of the open I don't know. But I believe that he is alive and well."

"You truly believe that?"

The librarian nodded. She began to get up. "It was good talking with you Mr. Marduk. Perhaps I'll see you around the neighborhood here and then."

"Wait!" Ausar stopped the librarian. "Why do you trust me enough to tell me this? You said that you kept this secret all this time. Why do you trust me?"

The librarian seem to think. "I feel as if I can that's all. Truth be told, you really remind me a lot of Seto, just a bit older." The librarian chuckled. "Perhaps you may be related." She turned and left.

"Perhaps indeed."

Ausar left the quiet library into the darkening city.

He looked around the buildings, trying to find something to distract him from his thoughts. He was now half certain that Seto Kaiba's disappearance had to with something Jolinar.

_Need a drink?_ There was a sign ahead with a big sign: _Need a drink?_ There was an arrow pointing at a door.

"Sure, why not." Ausar entered the door to be met with a semi lit bar. He went up front where the bartender was giving bottles to two costumers.

"Hey! A newbie! What can I get for you?" Te bartender asked as Ausar sat down.

"What do you got?" The bartender pointed up his head where there was a big menu of drinks.

_Corona? Budweiser? A bloody Mary? What is this stuff? _Ausar looked over everything they got and he was stumped at what he was going to get.

The bartender noticed Ausar's puzzled look. "Why don't I pick for you? How much do you got?" Ausar pulled out money from his pocket and gave it to the bartender. "Ok." The bartender took out a Corona.

"Thanks." Ausar looked at the cold drink in his hands _Why is it yellow?_ He thought as he opened it. He took an uncertain sip and winced. It was sour! But at least it momentarily distracted him from his thoughts. He took another sip and another. Soon he finished the drink and noticed that he was starting to like it. He ordered another one.

0000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

"Hello? Is anybody there?…Hey Ausar. It's me Mokuba. I'm just calling to see if Jolinar is ok and everything ya know? Me and the rest of the gang are worried…I guess that's all I wanted to say. Can you call when Jolinar is ok? Bye!"

Jolinar smiled at the concern of Mokuba. He picked up the phone and marked Mokuba's number and waited patiently as the phone rang. Instead of Mokuba or anybody picking the up the phone, the machine spoke up. Jolinar heard the tone and began to talk as the machine recorded his message.

"Hey Mokuba. It's me Jolinar. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm all right and that I'm feeling better. Any way, thanks for worrying. Not that I'm happy that you were worrying! I'm just glad that you were concerned. Bye." Jolinar hanged up the phone and jumped when Enki barked.

"What is it Enki? Is something wrong?" Enki barked again and grabbed the door handle to the outside with his two paws and turned them to open the door. Enki ran outside barking as he did. "Enki? Enki come back here! Enki! Why I outta-" Jolinar grabbed a black trench coat that he bought earlier and ran outside to Enki, who just kept on running to what seemed to be a purpose. Jolinar ran up and down different streets. He followed as Enki took right and left turns, went over bridges and through many alleyways.

Any other person would've lost their breaths in following Enki. Jolianr followed Enki to what seemed to be a forest. "Enki." Jolinar said menacingly. Enki just barked and ran into the forest. "When I get my hands on you…huff…you're going to regret this Enki." Jolinar came to a stop to take a breath. He placed his hands on his knees and gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He groaned as he stood up, his back ached so much!

He took a moment to look around the place. _This seems familiar. _He looked at the trees, trying to find anything that was unique that seemed familiar to him.

He walked slowly, looking up and around the trees. "What's this?" Jolinar walked up to a tree, which seemed to have burn marks all over it. He turned and that's when he noticed that every tree surrounding him was previously burned. His foot caught a branch on the floor and he went painfully down on the ground.

0000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

"_Brisnigr!" Jolianr looked back and he saw a stranger point at him and saw the effects of the Brisnigr effect. The stranger threw back his hand that held the fire._

"_Damn it!" Jolinar felt himself said. Jolinar turned to flee and fell painfully to the ground. He wanted to gasp but couldn't as he felt his side burn with pain and stars over clouded his vision. He felt the fire that the stranger threw miss him and landed somewhere up ahead of him._

_000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo_

"Aah!" Jolinar got up quickly; putting a hand over his left ribs where he felt the pain in that vision. _It felt so real!_ Jolinar thought as Enki came running towards him, whimpering worryingly. "Don't worry Enki." Jolianr swallowed. "I'm ok." _I think._ He thought as he tried to catch his breath. He felt as if he just ran a mile. His heart thumped at the terror of the dream. He got up shaking, and pulled up his shirt. He looked down on his left, where there was a stab wound on his left and two stab wounds on his right. He still felt the puzzlement on how he got those wounds on him. The pain that he felt in the dream was in the same location as that wound he had.

Enki barked and pointed at a direction up ahead; indicating that he wanted Jolinar to follow him. Jolinar felt as if he had no choice and followed Enki was what he did. "Where are we going?" Enki didn't respond. With every step that Jolinar took, he recalled the feeling of terror, helplessness and anger that he felt in his dream grow.

Enki finally stopped walking and barked. Jolinar stopped and saw Enki go between two thick bushes and came out with something big and dirty in his teeth. He went to Jolinar and placed the item in front of him. Enki barked and sat down, waiting patiently for Jolinar to pick up the item.

Jolinar bent down slowly and grabbed the object. He tried to wipe out some dirt from the object. Obviously, it was found in the ground and it's been there for a long time. He beat the object, trying to smooth it out so he can see what it was clearly. Jolinar nearly dropped the item as he recognized it.

00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

_Jolinar felt himself run away from the stranger. He didn't dare to look back. He heard the wind break as he heard the stranger throw the dagger that he had with force. Jolinar quickly swerved left, dodging the deadly knife coming his way. He resisted the urge to yelp as his trench coat was caught by the dagger and was embedded in a tree._

_He felt himself being picked up by the stranger. Jolinar thought quickly and grabbed the dagger that the stalker had in his hands and brutally placed it in the strangers thigh. Jolinar grinned with satisfaction as he heard the stranger yell and pushed him. He pulled the trench coat and didn't give much thought as the coat ripped._

_He ran again. He tried to go between two bushes up ahead. He nearly cursed out loud as his coat got tangled with the branches of the bushes. "Oh for the love of-" Jolinar just took of the coat and ran off._

0000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

The trench coat was the same as before.

It was white, albeit a bit dirty, and it still and it still had the buttons. Jolinar noticed the rip on the button of the coat. _Just like in my dream._

He was tempted to put it on, as if it were the most natural thing to do. He looked down at Enki. "Where did you find this?" Enki barked and pointed at two bushes. Two bushes that were identical to the one's that Jolinar's dream.

_Is it possible-_ Jolinar got up and patted Enki's head. _Is it possible that I may have come from this place?_

00000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

"Uhh." Ausar put his throbbing head down.

_I think the corona was actually a strong mead. Wish I knew that before I drank it. _Asusar slowly got up and began to walk away dizzyingly.

"Hey buddy! Are you ok?" The bartender yelled.

Ausar just waved weakly, never looking back at the bartender.

"Do you want to get a ride home buddy? You'll be an easy target for some robber you know."

"I-hic- got someone to pick me up-hic-." Ausar said confidently. Well, as confidently as he could. Hell, he was drunk!

"Are you sure?" Ausar just waved off again. The bartender just shrugged. "Just don't blame it on me when you get in a accident."

Ausar walked slowly away from the bar, his head was swarming with little lights. The sun made it worse as well. Ausar walked towards and alley way, where there was lots of shade. There was a crate on the floor and he sat on it. It creaked as he did. Ausar put his hand in front of his face. He groaned painfully at the throbbing headache.

"Hey, you look lost buddy." At the back end of the alley was a gang grinning evilly. One of them, the leader, cracked his knuckles. "If you don't give us your money, you'll be even more lost." They all came towards him, predator crawling to prey.

"If -hic- you know what's good for you -hic-, it suggest you leave me alone." Ausar groaned.

"He's drunk boss!" One of the lackeys said. "He'll be easy."

"Get lost kids." Ausar hiccupped. "Aren't your -hic- parents worried?"

"Who, they?" The leader laughed. "They could care less!"

Ausar got up slowly, he nearly fell on his face as a new wave of dizziness hit him. The gang laughed.

"He can't even stand up!"

"What are you kids doing?" Ausar groaned. "Why are you taking this type of life for granted?"

The leader of the gang stopped.

Ausar leaned against the wall. "Your country, your family, your friends, they aren't in danger. They don't have to fight to survive their life. You all can be in school, taking advantage of an education. What are you all doing here? You are all making your lives miserable." Ausar sighed. "Do you know how to kill boy?"

"What are you going on gramps?" The leader said angrily.

"You probably don't. Consider -hic- yourselves lucky. Where I come from, I had to learn how -hic- to kill when I was ten. My village was -hic- attacked by a rival nation, I saw many die." He looked at the leader. "You take this life -hic- of yours for granted boy. You don't need to -hic- wake up everyday in the morning wondering if your friends will -hic- able to survive that day. You don't have to wake up -hic- wondering if _you_ will survive that day. You don't have to wonder if you'll have no -hic- food, no water, you don't have to wonder if you'll have to kill."

"The drink has gone to his head." The leader laughed. He took out a gun and pointed it at Ausar.

"You don't -hic- want to do that kid." Ausar said.

"Watch me." The leader pulled the trigger and a shot was heard.

Ausar quickly took a piece of his power and turned it into a dark shield around him. The bullet incinerated when it touched the dark shield. The gang looked at Ausar at shock. Unfortunately, Ausar was too drunk to control his power limit. He felt his power slip and the shield grew and expanded towards the gang.

"Run!" The leader yelled. As the shield grew near, everything incinerated in contact. The gang, seeing this, ran even faster. "He's a demon!" One of them shouted and they ran like the wind.

"Oops." Ausar quickly retrieved his power back into his source and the shield disappeared before it can do any more damage. As soon as he was in his normal limit control, another wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. He turned towards the wall and began to throw up.

_I can't go back home like this! _He sat down and took deep breaths. He took just a tiny bit of his power and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the imaginary string that guided him to Jolinar became visible. His magic hand tugged the string and he called Jolinar.

00000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Jolinar and Enki went home after they found their discovery.

"Sometimes I wish you could talk to tell me how you found this." Jolinar said to Enki. Enki walked proudly and looked at Jolinar in a smugly way. Jolianr sighed and took out his card like pendent. He started to play with it, trying to open it.

Jolinar stopped when he felt something tug in his mind.

_Jolinar?_

Jolinar recognized Ausar's voice.

_Dad?_

_Oh good. _Jolianr could feel Ausar's relief through their connection. _I need help._

_Ok, what is- whoa! _Jolinar gasped as he suddenly felt dizzy and nauseas. His head pounded and he felt a little high.

_Sorry. _Jolinar felt the sickness go away and felt relief.

_That's ok. _Jolinar looked at Enki. "I'm ok. It's just Ausar." Enki made an "Oh." noise.

_I really messed up Jolinar. _

Jolinar got confused. _Messed up how?_

_I drank something called a Corona. I think it was really, really strong mead._

_You got drunk!_

_Drunk?_

_You got high. _Jolinar laughed out loud. _Where are you? I can go and call a taxi and pick you up. _Back with Ausar, he sent a mental image of where he was. He showed the street name and avenue through the image.

_Ok. I know where you are. Just hold on a minute and don't cause any trouble! _Jolinar said sternly. He knew the dangers of a drank mage. He seen one too many often back at forest village.

_Too late for that. _Jolinar put down the trench coat and called a taxi on the phone. Soon enough he was on the road and in no time at all, he found Ausar sitting down on a an alley way. Jolinar noticed burn marks across the walls' the side effects of Ausar's shield spell.

"Did someone try to jump you?" Jolinar went over to Ausar, whose eyes were red with tiredness and was mumbling.

"Some street kids -hic- tried to get my money. -hic- I think I scared them a bit."

"For goodness sake Ausar! What were you thinking?" Jolinar picked Ausra by his arm and walked towards the waiting taxi.

"I -hic- needed to take my mind off things. -hic- I think it worked. Only a -hic- little bit too much."

"Apparently." Jolinar carefully placed Ausar on the backseat of the cab. "Can you take us back? I'll pay you once we get there." The driver nodded and started the car back to Jolinar's home. "So the only way for you to take your mind off things was by getting a little bit high?"

"I -hic- didn't know that was mead!" Ausar held his head painfully. "I thought it was just a bitter drink. -Hic- the taste distracted me."

"Hn." Jolinar looked out the window, watching the buildings and cars pass by. They reached their home and Jolinar helped the drunk Ausar out of the car and into their house where Enki was waiting patiently for them. "Here." Jolinar came back outside to pay the taxi driver. "You can keep the change." The driver nodded his thanks and drove off.

Enki sniffed Ausar who was on the couch and backed off. He knew that Ausar was drunk. Enki growled and showed his teeth at Ausar; clearly mad at his carelessness. "Leave me alone -hic- Enki. Jolinar already got mad at me, I don't need you to be mad at me too." Enki stopped growling and went into the kitchen.

Ausar got up and started to slowly walk towards the stairs to go to his room and get some sleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jolinar looked at Ausar angrily with arms crossed. He was quite mad really. Ausar always told him to be careful in this place. Don't let your guard down. Don't get careless was what Ausar always said. And what did Ausar do? He got careless.

"Bed." Ausar responded and slowly made his way up the stairs.

Jolinar sighed. He raked his hair slowly. "Hold on Ausar." Jolinar went to help Ausar go up the stairs one step at a time. Ausar tried to stay awake, but to no avail. He started to fall asleep on his feet and unconsciously walked to help Jolinar with his weight.

"Do you know -hic- what I wish for you?" Ausar slurred.

"What?" Jolinar responded so Ausar could stay awake for just a little while. He weighs too much and Jolinar needed his help to take him to his room.

"I wish that you'll be able to take back your memories…your identity. I wish that you'll be able to go back to the family that you were with before Lokik found you. You were probably -hic- a lot safer with them than you are with me. -Hic- they must miss you."

Jolinar opened the Ausar's room and helped him to his bed. "Thanks dad. I wish for the same thing."

00000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

The next day.

"Hey Mokuba. It's me Jolinar. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm all right and that I'm feeling better. Any way, thanks for worrying. Not that I'm happy that you were worrying! I'm just glad that you were concerned. Bye."

"It seems that Jolinar is all right Mokuba." Yami deleted the message.

"Yeah." Mokuba said gratefully. "I'm glad he's alright." Mokuba looked at Yami. "Why don't we invite him to the movies today? It'll be fun."

"Only if Ausar agrees to it. You've seen how protective he is." Yami said.

"Oh yeah." Mokuba said gloomily. "Well, we'll ask Ausar if it's ok with him!" He said brightly.

"Hey! Hurry up will you!" Joey yelled from downstairs. "We're going to be late! Those messages will stay there till we come back! Hurry!"

"Coming!" Mokuba ran downstairs.

/What do you think happened two days ago/ Yugi asked.

/I don't know. But I hope it's nothing serious./

"Hurry up Yugi or Yami or whoever is taking over!" Joey whined. "We're going to be late for the movie!"

Yami ran downstairs and outside where everyone was already in the car. "What took you so long?" Joey said angrily.

"Ignore him Yuge. You know how long he's been waiting to see the movie." Tristan said.

"One year." Tea it normally, Joey said it loudly and angrily.

"Hurryhurryhurry." Joey said quickly.

"Hold on a minute Joey." Mokuba said calmly. "We're going to pick up Jolinar."

"What! That's going to make us even more late." Joey said worryingly.

"Than hang on to your seatbelts." The driver warned. Every one put on their seatbelts tightly. They all knew what was going to happen. The driver stepped on the accelerating pedal and the car flew away. The driver dodged every person and car that was in the way. Tea shrieked in terror while Joey and Tristan whooped in excitement.

"Faster! Fatser!" They both yelled. Even Mokuba was having fun. Normally, it would take twenty minutes to get from the mansion to Jolinars house, but today it only took five.

"Is he going to get a ticket?" Tea asked Mokuba.

Mokuba shook his head. "Nah. Hurry up."

Mokuba ran to the door and rung the doorbell. Nobody answered. He pressed the doorbell again. Nothing. He then pressed it many times as if he were playing a video game and then the door opened. Mokuba stepped back as Enki swung the door open and began to growl angrily at Mokuba. He barked loudly.

"Watch out Mokiba!" Tea yelled. "He may have rabies!"

"Calm down Enki." Jolinar's voice was heard. "It's just Mokuba." Enki stopped growling and barking sat down as Jolinar went to the door. "Can you tell me why you were _rudely _pressing the doorbell?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Eh heh." Mokuba rubbed his head embarrassingly. "I was trying to get someone to open the door so we can get your answer quickly because we're nearly late for the movie."

"Let me explain." Tea said. "We were wondering if your dad would let you come with us to the movies. Mokuba knocked rudely because we need your answer quickly because we need to get to the movies quick 'cause we're nearly late."

"Oooooooookaaaaay." Jolinar seemed to understand. "Ausar is asleep so I can't get an answer for-"

"Go ahead Jolinar." Mokuba leaned towards the right to see Asuar coming to the doorway slowly and painfully. "You can go."

Jolinar began to protest. "But what about-"

Ausar just waved him off dismissingly. "Go ahead and have some fun."

Jolinar looked at him as if he had two head. "Are you ok dad? You sure you're not sick?"

"Go ahead already. You need some friends in your life and if I'm not mistaken." He looked at Tea and Mokuba and looked across to see the others in the car. "-These people are your friends." Enki barked his agreement. "Now hurry up and get dressed. If I'm not mistaken, you're all about to miss your movie."

Jolinar stood there with his mouth open in shock. Than he snapped out of it and quickly went upstairs to change. He quickly took any clothing that he grabbed and put them on. If he had been paying attention, he would've seen that he picked out the black clothes that Lokik first found him with: the black long sleeved shirt, the black pants and the black boots. He was such in a hurry that he never noticed what he was putting on . He ran downstairs to hear Joey whining. "Hurry up Jolly! You're taking forever!"

"Hold on Mutt." Jolinar yelled back.

"He's doing this on purpose I'm telling you!" Joey said to the others. "He wants to make us late."

"There's something called patience mutt. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah and I'm running out of it." Jolinar entered the car and Joey yelled to the driver. "Step on it will you!"

"Joey." Tea whacked Joey on the head. "That was rude! Where are your manners?" She yelled.

"Apparently he doesn't have any." Jolianr commented.

/He's starting to sound a lot like his old self don't you think Yami/ Yugi said.

Yami mentally nodded.

"So…" Yugi looked at Tea. "What movie are we watching again?"

Tea shrugged. "Probably a horror movie."

"Is Mokuba old enough to watch a horror movie?" Jolinar asked.

"Hey! I'm old enough to watch any pg-13 movies." Mokuba acted offended. "I'm definitely old enough to watch any dumb horror movie."

"I bet you twenty dollars that he'll be scared out of his pants thirty minutes into the movie." Joey said to Jolinar.

Jolinar smirked. "Deal."

Mokuba looked at Jolinar and saw what he was wearing. _Those look just like my brother's! The only thing missing is the belts and the trench coat. _Jolianr noticed Mokuba looking at him. "Is something wrong Mokuba?"

Mokuba snapped out of it. "Uh…no. Everything's alright."

Despite Joey saying that they were going to be late for the movie, they managed to get there just in time. "High seats! High seats!" Joey said quickly. "We get the best view." Every one just followed him to the seats. In two minutes, the movie began.

Immediately, after two deaths in the movie occurred, Jolinar's opinion in the making of the movie was that it was totally fake.

_Nobody yells like that when they die. And nobody's spine bends that way. And the enemy barely hides in the darkness to make the kill. They don't take their time and they don't stab someone in a random place. _Jolinar used his experience from the seven months of his known memory to judge the making of the movie. _And the blood is much more darker than that!_

Throughout the movie, Jolinar watched the movie and made judges on it. Occasionally, someone in the audience cried out in fright. Jolinar looked at Mokuba and saw that he was enjoying the movie. _Seems that I'm going to win the bet._ Jolinar thought with satisfaction. When the movie finally ended, Jolinar got up gratefully. It was a good movie in Jolinar's opinion, but it was totally fake.

"That was awesome!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah!" Mokuba agreed.

Jolinar folded his arms and smirked. "You owe me twenty dollars mutt."

"Aw!" Joey took out his wallet glumly and took out a two ten dollar bills. He gave it to Jolinar and looked at Mokuba. "I was hoping that you were going to be scared."

"Me? Scared? Ha!" Mokuba pointed at Joey. "Shows how much you know!"

Jolinar put one dollar bill into his pocket and gave the other to Mokuba. "This is for helping me win the bet."

"Hey cool! Thanks." Mokuba took the ten dollar bill and stuffed it in his pocket. "Let's go to the store. I want to buy some junk food."

"Can you take me back home first?" Jolinar asked once they got into the car. "I want to make sure that Ausar is ok. He kind of got drunk."

"Don't you want to come over to my house?" Mokuba asked.

_I would like to but those visions got me too confused to even want to go back there. _Jolinar shook his head. "No thanks. But thanks for the invitation."

"Ok." Mokuba said a little sadly.

Jolinar looked out the window and noticed that they were getting close getting close to his house. "Hey, can you stop here please?" The driver nodded and parked the car. Jolinar looked at the others. "Thanks for the movie and the ride."

"Why are you stopping here?" Tristan asked. "We're nearly close to your home."

"Umm…I just have the urge to walk that's all." Jolinar got out of the car. "Thanks again." He closed the door and began walking home.

Instead of walking to the front door, he walked towards the back where there were was a bush growing. Jolinar went around the bush and took out the white trench coat and the belts that he was originally found with. He hesitated. He only wanted to know what it felt like to be wearing those clothes all together! Why was he hesitating?

Jolinar shook his head. He put on the belts on his arms and legs. He put on the belt around his waist that had the words KC and he looked himself on the reflection of the window across him. He felt…normal. As if this was what he wore before. He looked at his left arm. Something was missing, but what? He pulled out the card like pendant from underneath his shirt and put it on top of his shirt for all to see.

He felt complete.

A shadow fell across him. "Gotcha." Jolinar turned around and saw a huge shadow person looming over him. Jolinar immediately kicked out and expected to meet a solid body. Instead his leg went through the body and was stuck.

"Hey!" Jolinar tried to pull out his leg but to no avail. He grabbed a branch next to him and swung at the shadow creature. The branch passed through him as if he were just thin air. Jolinar heard a bark and looked back. Enki was there growling at the shadow creature. He jumped and flew towards the creature, his teeth ready to sink into it's flesh.

But instead, he flew through the shadow creature and nearly hit the wall.

"Insolent mutt." The shadow creature waved his arm and black stuff erupted from his arm, sticking to Enki like glue. Enki growled and tried to chew off the black stuff off his body. The shadow creature grabbed the branch from Jolinar's hand and walked to Enki. Jolinar was still stuck to the body of the shadow creature and was forced to follow him to Enki.

Just as the shadow creature raised his arm to attack Enki, Jolinar quickly took part of his power. "_Brisingr!" _He pointed at the branch and the branch instantly incinerated. Jolinar looked at the bush beside him. "_Risa_!" The bush rose from the ground and slammed towards the shadow creature. Unfortunately, it just went through the creature just like the branch and Enki. Enki quickly ducked from the incoming bush.

The shadow creature grabbed Enki from the floor and threw him against the wall, making the wall crack in the process. "Enki!" Jolinar yelled in horror. The creature grabbed Enki again and threw him again against the wall. Enki yelped and fell to the floor unconscious. "Why you-" Jolinar summoned up his power and turned it into hurricane winds. His magic hand twisted the winds into a whip and he hit it on the creature.

The creature shrieked with pain and Jolinar's leg was released. The wind evaporated and Jolinar kicked the creatures face. The creature shrieked and took a step back. It swung at Jolinar and Jolinar ducked in time. He crouched and grabbed a knife that was hidden in his boot. He slashed the creatures face and he did a back flip as it swung again. Jolinar stopped and looked at the creature, ready for its' next attack.

The creature paused and began to dissolve into the ground. It slithered to the other shadows surrounding them and it disappeared. Jolinar looked around. He knew that that shadow would come up the ground and attack him. He gripped his knife tightly.

Just behind him the shadow on the ground creeped on to Jolinar's shadow.

"Enki?" Jolinar stood where he was. "Can you make a noise?" Enki whimpered. "Good."

The shadow hooked on to Jolinar's shadow and Jolinar paled when he let go of his knife.

He couldn't move. He was paralyzed.

The creature erupted from Jolinar's shadow and swung at Jolinar; knocking him out unconscious. The shadow creature began to dissolve into the earth, taking Jolinar with him too. Enki opened his eyes for a moment and watched helplessly as Jolinar began to disappear. He whimpered and closed his eyes into a temporary sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

**Ok. Before somebody says something about the money thing, I have no idea how japans money goes. And I'm also really, really sorry that I haven't updated in along time. I had severe writer's block and I tried to take advantage of this spring break to write this.**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**


	9. Back home

_Disclaimer: I'm not going to repeat myself._

_"Wake up…wake up."_

_Jolinar opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He closed his eyes again._

"_Wake up…wake up…Jolinar please, wake up." Jolinar opened his eyes again to see that he was lying down. He looked up and saw a woman hovering above him. Jolinar tried to lift his hands but he could not. The woman up ahead offered her hand. "Let me help you up."_

"_I can't." Jolinar said with his eyes closed._

"_Why not?"_

"…_Too tired." Jolinar breathed slowly. "…want to go to sleep."_

"_You can go to sleep later." The woman snapped. "Give me your hand."_

"_Why?"_

"_So I can help you."_

"_Help me with what?"_

"_Help you to get away from Aron."_

_Jolinar's eyes snapped open. "Aron?"_

"_Yes, Aron." The woman smiled and said calmly, "Give me your hand."_

_Jolinar's fingers twitched and he slowly lifted his hand. His arm was as heavy as lead but he managed to lift his arm. "That's it." The woman said supporting him. Jolinar was a hair's length from the woman when he felt something snake around his leg._

"_What the-" Jolinar looked down at his leg and saw chains starting to wrap around him._

"_No!" The woman stretched out her hand as if to grab Jolinar. Jolinar felt the chains squeeze around him tighter and dragged him down and he was starting to lose his sight. Jolinar made one final grab towards the woman but he was already too far away. He fought the chains; he tried to grab some of his energy to heat the chains but to no avail._

"_Jolinar fight!" Jolinar heard the woman's voice echo around him. "You must fight him!"_

Why? _Jolinar thought as sweet darkness enveloped him once more. His eyes glazed and they slowly closed. _Who must I fight?

I'm only going to sleep.

00000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

"It is done Lord Aron." A servant bowed in front of Aron, who ignored the servant in front of him. "His mind in now weak enough into doing your bidding." The servant looked at the kneeling unconscious body next to him nervously. He couldn't imagine who the boy was or why his lord wanted him.

"Excellent." Lord Aron turned around and walked away. He stopped. "Just to be sure." He glanced back at the unconscious form. "Stand." The body twitched and slowly rose up; his head bowed. His body was limp and the only sign that the person was alive was his breathing. Aron unsheathed his sword and gave it to the person. "Come." Aron walked away.

The body twitched again and slowly raised it's head. The servant risked a glance towards the controlled person. He wore strange clothing. He was dressed in black clothing and metal bands squeezed his wrists. He wore a white cloak with no hood and no sleeves. He was slightly pale and was unusually tall. His brown hair looked as if it were done neatly before, but was now covered in dust and dirt.

The servant looked away when he saw the controlled boy's eyes. How could he had done such a thing? The servant had a gift to weaken the minds of others and make them do as Aron told them to. The servant had the misfortune of trying to bend Aron's mind to free him and the other prisoners that he was captured with; but Aron was too strong. Once he found out of the servant's power, he forced him to follow him or suffer the consequence.

The servant glanced at the boy's eyes and winced at the clouded blue eyes. The boy followed Aron like the mind slave that he was. "You too mind bender." Aron called from up ahead. The servant scurried up from his bowed positioned and ran up to Aron. It was the rule to stay five steps behind Aron and never in front of him and the servant intended to follow the rule.

It was the place where he had a chance to dodge Aron's fury.

The controlled boy walked besides the servant and was always five steps behind Aron. Aron led them out of the tent that they were in and went past many people on the way. They walked a quarter of a mile when they reached the front of their settlement. The servant looked back and even though he had seen the soldiers many times; he was still shocked at how many people followed Aron; willingly or not.

Tens of thousands were settling behind them. And the servant knew that that wasn't the true numbers that Aron had following him. Oh no. He had another tens of thousands going to the north, east and south conquering neighboring kingdoms.

"Pay attention!" The servant gulped and looked back up front and saw a small village that was defending itself with the soldiers that Aron sent their. The village was already burning and screams were heard. The servant was tempted to cover his ears from the terrible screams, but he knew he could not.

"Make the boy go into that village and have him resurrect my fallen soldiers." Aron ordered.

_Resurrection? _The servant thought questionably. _But that's necromancy! Surely this boy isn't a necromancer? I heard that they were all wiped out! _Nevertheless, the servant put his hands together and closed his eyes. He entered the boy's mind and was automatically hit by a wave of confusion and frustration. He felt the boy's spirit eager to fight him but the boy's spirit can do nothing.

The servant walked towards a light in front of him and met the spirit form of the boy. Chains were wrapped around the sleeping boy and the servant felt a pang of guilt. The servant knelt and put his palm on the dark floor. He whispered words that echoed around him and got up quickly. He felt himself go back towards his own body.

The servant opened his eyes to see the boy walk towards the doomed village with Aron's sword in his hand. The boy disappeared behind the flames and light showered the burning village. The screams stopped for a moment and everything was quiet. Then the screams returned with a fury and the servant looked away. The boy reappeared from the flames and dragged the sword behind him.

"Good work." Aron said approvingly when the boy returned to them.

"I've got another job for you."

00000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

"Is something wrong Mokuba?"

Mokuba jumped. He looked up and saw Tea and the others looking at him worryingly. "I'm fine." Mokuba assured them. He yawned. "Just tired."

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Tea suggested. "It's already late." Mokuba nodded and turned off the T.V.

"Hey!" Joey yelled and made a grab for the remote. "Who said you could turn off the T.V?" Mokuba just grinned and went to his room. "Do you think he's ok?" Joey whispered. "He looked concerned for some reason."

"He said he was tired." Tristan snatched the remote from Joey's hands. "No big deal right?"

Yugi looked up at the staircase. "I'll got check up on him. Just in case."

"I'm telling you, he's alright." Tristan said once again. He's probably snor-Ow!" Tea smacked him in the head. "What'd you you do that for!"

"For being such a jerk." Tristan blew a raspberry at her. "Argh! You're so immature!"

Upstairs, Yugi knocked on Mokuba's room. "Can I come in?"

Mokuba opened the door and motioned Yugi in. "What's up?"

"Are you ok Mokuba?"

"Of course." Mokuba said a little high pitched. "Why wouldn't be?"

"You seem, I don't know, out of space?"

Mokuba glared at him. "What do you mean out of space?"

"Like that!" Yugi pointed at him. "You don't seem like yourself."

Mokuba looked away. "I'm ok…just tired."

Yugi crossed his arms. "Well then. I guess I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Mokuba sighed and went to the door and closed it. "I just…feel that something is happening to Seto." He walked to his bed. "Everybody's telling me that he's dead. That he's not alive." He sat on his bed and looked out the open window. "I believe that too. But a part of me believes that he's still alive!" He shouted. He looked at Yugi. "And then we see Jolinar Who looks exactly like big brother and he _has no memory_! What if Jolinar is Seto? What if Seto is still alive? And all I'm doing is sitting down my ass doing absolutely nothing to make sure that he is alive!"

Yugi blinked when Mokuba cursed. "Mokuba. Jolinar has a father." Yugi hesitated. "And I agree with you."

Mokuba blinked. He agreed with him? But why? Mokuba expected him to disagree with him. "Both Yami and I agree with you. You saw what cards Jolinar used for in his duel with Joey. And you see that he calls Joey a mutt." Mokuba giggled at this. "So it's possible that Jolinar is Seto. But that's not it is it?" Yugi looked at Mokuba seriously. "That's not why you're worried."

"No…it's not why I'm worried about Seto. I'm worried that something bad is happening to Jolinar right now."

"Then why don't we check on him tomorrow?" Yugi got up. "We'll go pay him a visit first thing tomorrow morning and see if he's alright?"

Mokuba nodded happily. "Ok."

Yugi ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Then I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo.

"Ow." Ausar groaned as he got up from his bed. "Stupid drink." Ausar pulled off his covers and sat on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his neck and got up slowly. "Stupid me." He heard Enki whimper outside of his room. "Enki?" That definitely didn't sound like Enki. "Enki? What's wrong?" He opend the door ad was shocked to see Enki on the floor covered in blood. "Shit!" Ausar pulled up one of Enki's eyelids and saw that he was ok.

Enki whimpered again and tried to stand up. "Hold on." Ausar put his right hand on where Enki's stomach would be and chanted. The wounds closest to the stomach started to heal first. Then, the healing spread throughout Enki's body and temporarily relieved Enki of any pain. After a few moments Enki started t get up and licked Ausar's cheek happily.

"Ew." Enki began to bark loudly and looked back, expecting the shadow creature to come out and attack them. "What is it?" Enki kept on barking and looked at Ausar. Ausar couldn't undertand, but he got the message. "What's wrong?" Enki grabbed his shirt with his teeth and dragged him to Jolinar's room.

Ausar opened the door and was surprised to see that he wasn't there. "Jolinar?" Enki barked again and ran towards the chest at the corner of the room. He lifted the chest open with his head and gently took out a book. He flipped it open with his nose and and turned to the desired page. He barked again and Ausar went to see what Enki was trying to show him.

On the page was an illustration of a shadow creature looking at him menacingly. Enki barked and pointed at Jolinar's bed. Enki walked towards the window and barked at Ausar to see. Ausar looked out and saw what were the remains of a small battle and saw a wall that was cracked and abush that was forced out of its roots.

Ausar looked at Enki. "Where's Jolinar?" Enki made a rumbling noise in his throat that sounded that of anger and Ausar understood

Jolinar was taken to Aron.

00000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Ausar ran to the basement. His hangover gone, he quickly took out a box that held weapons. To any other person, the weapons were antiques. They were swords, daggers, and whips. Nothing special…except for the fact that these items held power.

Ausar grabbed these items and stood in the middle of the basement with Enki beside him. Ausar closed his eyes and chanted again. As he did, light began to glow in the basement floor. There was a soft melody around the basement but Enki and Ausar ignored it. Ausar's chant grew in volume. What first started to be whispers was now a confident voice to a shouting sage.

The light continued to grow until it reached the size for two people to enter through. Ausar stopped chanting and threw in the weapons. Enki went in second and Ausar was the last to jump in the light. He looked around the basement and looked towards the light. Without hesitation, he jumped in the pool of light and disappeared.

Leaving an empty house that he, nor Enki or Jolinar, will ever return to.

0000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Ausar ended up in the dense forest that seemed to be void of life. Enki stood beside him and pulled the sack of weapons. Ausar reached for the sack and took out what seemed like a belt. He put the belt around his waist and put on arm bands that were big enough to hide flat daggers. He put on another belt that held a sword and put on his shoulders a sack of arrows and two bows.

Enki also dug through the sack and pulled out what seemed like armor made for a dog his size. Without Ausar's help, he put on the armor with his teeth. He barked to let Ausar know that he was ready. Ausar took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them again and found the string that would be able to lead him to Jolinar. Judging from the thickness of the string, Jolinar was not that very far away.

Ausar ran towards the direction of the string and Enki followed. Ausar took a bow and arrow and readied them in case of an attack. Enki stopped running and barked, warning Ausar of company. Ausar stopped and quickly hid behind thick tree. He looked around and Enki listened. They both heard a snap and Ausar came out of the tree and pointed the arrow at a group of people who also had weapons with them and looked very skilled with them.

"Name your business." The leader of the group ordered. Ausar slowly looked at all of them and knew that if he struck at least two of them, he would be shot dead by the others. He used The Sight and saw that none of them were mages. It would dishonorable of him if he attacked them with his power. Instead, he slowly put down his bow and arrow and put his hands up, showing the group of people that he was unarmed.

"State your business." The leader repeated himself.

"I'm a blacksmith." Ausar said confidently, as if he was asked this question everyday. "I'm on my way to find work in that direction. Heard that there was good work there for a blacksmith."

He heard somebody whisper. "'Would explain the weapons."

"What is he _wearing_?"

"Good work for a blacksmith he says!" A woman in the group said. She held a baby in her arms and looked as if she hadn't slept for a while. "Ha! Obviously, he hasn't good hearing or he wouldn't even be going towards this direction." The baby made a noise and the woman stopped to rock the baby in her arms. The woman looked at Ausar. "Where have you been that you're even thinking of going around by yourself without any company. Except for that mutt." the woman pointed at Enki. Enki growled, insulted by the insult.

"Like I said, I need work and I heard that there was good work for a blacksmith in that direction." Ausar started to grab a bit of his power to make a sleeping spell on them. He was already wasting time. Ausar looked at the unseen string again and saw it getting less thick, meaning that Jolinar was getting farther and farther away.

"Have you not heard the news?" The leader of the group asked. He lowered his arrows. The thought that Ausar was a threat was gone. "No where is safe right now. The villages in that direction-" He pointed at where Ausar knew was where Jolinar was. "-are either gone or captured by Aron." The leader spat the name like venom in his mouth.

Ausar loosed his grip on the sleeping spell when he heard Arons's name. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that, please? I wasn't listening well there for a moment."

"Everywhere, the north, south, east and west, they're all being attacked by Aron. Nowhere is safe. He's attacking every village, every kingdom." The leader said desperately. "He's leaving no one alive expect for those who surrender to him."

"I see." Ausar said thoughtfully. Enki growled angrily at what Aron's doing. Ausar picked up his bow and arrow and readied them again. The leader tensed and aimed at Ausar again. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go on my way now."

"The boy's dense." The woman with the baby said. She looked back to see if there was anybody who was following them. "That place is nothing but misery and death by now." She looked back at Ausar. "You still want to go there?"

Ausar gripped his weapon. "Like I said, I'm going over there to work."

"Then I wish you luck." The leader said as he walked past Ausar. "We have warned you of whatis going on in that direction."

Ausar nodded respectively. "Let your minds be at peace that this Ausar has heeded your words."

The group followed the leader slowly and carefully and looked at Ausar as if they had just completed something successful.

"Don't worry." The woman with the baby said as she reached Ausar. She was already far away from Ausar and Enki when she yelled back with the baby starting to cry. "You'll find your son if you keep on following that path!"

Ausar twirled around to ask the woman how she knew that he was looking for his son when he saw that they weren't there. "Where's they go?"

Enki sniffed the air confusingly. He could not find their scent. Ausar looked at the direction that the group came from and found that he could not find any sign of any track marks that they could have done. He looked back again to make sure that his eyes weren't messing with him.

Nothing.

He sighed and ran towards their path to find Jolinar. No sooner had they run, they stumbled across grave marks with stones with inscriptions written on them. Ausar didn't stop to investigate them but he managed to read part of the inscription to know that they were graves of unknown travelers found a few years ago. Enki barked when he saw the grave marks and barked again respectively.

00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

"We're almost there." The servant looked up the night sky and wondered how many souls have been taken up there these last few days. "We shall stop here." Aron stopped his horse and was at the edge of a lake. Aron knelt down and flexed his fingers. He slammed his hand towards the ground and the ground shook and the water seemed to be draining.

A part of the lake was dry enough to be walked upon and there was a cave at the other end of the lake. Aron leapt on his horse and led the horse through the dry lake. The servant and boy followed him; along with a couple of followers that would guard the entrance.

They all entered the cave and as soon as they did, the dry lake bed became wet once again. The followers stopped in front of the entrance as if to stop any who dared to enter. Aron held his hand high and his hand gave off enough light for them to see though the dark cave. They kept on walking with the servant and boy when Aron stopped in a fork in the cave. He looked at the boy. "You stay here and wait. You know what to do." The boy stopped and stood their patiently.

Aron and the servant took the left turn and the servant looked back at the boy. If anything, he looked like a standing statue. The boy was engulfed by the darkness as the two of them walked further and further away from him.

"At last." The servant heard Aron whisper. "My revenge is soon here."

00000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Ausar and Enki ran until they reached the lake that Aron encountered. "He's in there." Ausar used The Sight again and saw that traces of magic have been used. "We're going swimming Enki." Enki whined. Enki hated swimming as much as taking baths.

Ausar did the same as Aron. He knelt down and flexed his fingers. He then plunged his hand into the earth and the earth trembled and the water, instead of draining, rose. Ausar took out his hand from the earth and quickly ran down towards the cave at the other side of the lake bed before the water would come splashing down. Enki followed suit, relieved to know that Asuar was joking about going for a swim.

Just as soon as they climbed up the cave enough that water wouldn't reach them, the water that was airborne a minute ago came crashing down.

Ausar gasped as he felt a wave of nausea hit him and he fell to his knees. Enki whined worryingly and walked towards him. Just then, an arrow penetrated the earth next to Enki. If Enki hadn't moved to check out Ausar, it would've been him that the arrow would've penetrated instead.

Enki sniffed the air and sensed that there were three people surrounding them. Ausar got up quickly when he heard the arrow whiz by and tried to focus his eyes in the dark. He was no dog, he could not sense things in the dark. He used The Sight and was able to see what was around him in green vision. He too, saw three people surrounding them and he knew that they were not like the people they have met before.

Ausar took out his sword. _I have not time for this!_ he thought as he plunged his sword on the ground. Light erupted fro the ground and split off into three separate lights for the three assassins. The assassins could not see in the dark easily, but they could sense what was going on around them. Fortunately for Ausar, the light hit two of them, but missed one. The light instantly killed the two men.

Enki saw that Ausar missed one and opened his jaws. Light grew from the inside of his mouth and he found his target. He threw back his head and blasted off the light in his mouth towards the last assassin. (Think White lightening, except in dog form.)Enki's blast was not as strong Ausar's sword, but it knocked the assassin out.

Ausar held up his hand and, just like Aron, light grew enough for them to see in the dark cave. Enki sniffed the air for anymore enemies they might encounter. A familiar smell hit his nose and Enki barked with excitement.

"Enki! Shh!" Ausar dd not know of Enki's excitement and Enki barked again. Enki ran ahead out of ausar's light and Ausar could not see him. Ausar heard another bark and a thud of someone falling. "Damn it!" Ausar ran straight ahead and saw Enki jumping and barking around excitingly. Enki saw Ausar and barked again.

The person who Enki jumped upon got up and Ausar finally saw who it was. "Oh thank fate." Ausar put his hand across his heart in relief. "Jolinar." Ausar ran up to him and gave him such a big bear hug that he heard Jolinar's bones crack a little. Jolinar did not respond but Ausar didn't notice. His son was safe and sound. "Don't you ever you do that again, you hear?" Jolinar remained quiet. Ausar finally noticed the clothes that Jolinar wore and saw them as the same clothing that Lokik said she found him with in the first place.

Enki kept on jumping on his four legs with joy. For a moment, he tripped and fell down on the floor with a thud. Enki shook his head and got up again slowly. If a dog could smile, his face would've been a toothy grin. Enki stopped for a moment. He saw something gleam near Jolinar. He looked at the light closely and saw that Jolinar had a sword hidden underneath his long trench coat. He looked up Jolinar's face and saw his blue eyes clouded and soulless.

Enki barked a warning and started to jump on them

Jolinar slowly lifted the sword…

And plunged it towards Ausar.

000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

**Come on guys! I only got two reviews! TWO! Why? I thought nobody liked this and my self esteem went down. -Thumbs down- I had 138 hits in my last chapter but only 2 reviews!**

**I'm desperate!**

**Please review? Come on writers, you know what it's like to get little reviews! No inspiration! And it gets hard to write your next chapter. I know this chapter was hard. I was down when I saw that I barely got any reviews. Usually I write 24 pages, but today that number is down.**

**Please review? Make me feel better, please? At least write one word so I'll feel better. I hate this, but I sound like a whiner.**

**Please review?**


	10. Father vs Son

-1But Enki was too late.

Jolinar plunged the sword into Ausar's shoulder just before Enki managed to separate them both. Jolinar stumbled back into the wall. Enki supported the gasping Ausar as he fell to the floor. Enki grabbed the sword impaled in Ausar's shoulder and pulled.

"Unh!" Ausar stifled a scream as the sword was pulled out of his body and blood spurted out of his shoulder. He started to lose consciousness. Jolinar, on the other hand , recovered quickly and took out a dagger that was hidden between his wrist and metal arm band thing.. He charged at the two of them.

Enki opened his mouth once more and threw a blast at Jolinar. Jolinar dodged to the left, still charging and jumped into the air. He put his hands together and stretched them out horizontally. Light grew from his hands to form into a glowing bow and arrow. In the air, he targeted Ausar and his left index and middle finger twitched; releasing the glowing arrow.

Enki grabbed Ausar's shirt with his teeth and, with super speed, quickly carried him out of the arrows way. Jolinar descended to the floor and picked up the bloodied sword that Enki left on the floor. Jolinar gripped the sword. He lifted the sword up high above his head. As soon as he did, the sword grew larger and thicker. Lightening, if that was possible, hit the sword and the sword burned a blue fire. Jolinar took two steps back and plunged the sword into the ground.

The blue fire flew away from the sword and went directly to Ausar and Enki.

Ausar had a hand on his bleeding shoulder. He saw the blue fire going towards them and outstretched his left hand. A shield appeared a split second before the blue fire reached Ausar and Enki. The blue fire seemed to be struggling to pass through the shield and the shield seemed to be struggling to keep the fire at bay.

Ausar was also struggling to keep the shield up and struggled to stay where he was. The force of the blue fire was pushing him back. "Move Enki!" Ausar could not hold the shield up any more. He and Enki jumped into the air, barely dodging the blast. They could feel the intense heat from the fire. Just then, Ausar felt pain in sides. He looked down and saw that a dagger pierced him.

Jolinar wasted no time. He jumped into the air and threw the dagger that he had in his hand towards Ausar when he saw them jump. Jolinar eyes glowed for a moment and instead of falling to the ground, he floated in mid air. Ausar did the same. Enki just fell to the floor gracefully.

"Jolinar…unh…what are you doing?" Ausar took out the dagger out of his side. He kept it though. He couldn't risk throwing away the dagger when Jolinar can use it again. Jolinar didn't respond. He just floated there in the air. Jolinar put his hands together again and formed another glowing bow and arrow. He readied his weapon and targeted Ausar again.

This time, Ausar was ready. He looked down and saw that Jolinar had not recovered his sword. Jolinar's fingers twitched and a glowing arrow flew at Ausar. Ausar flew out of the way and went straight for the sword. He reached the ground and ran for the sword. He went for the sword…

And his hand went right through it.

He felt something grab his ankles.

He looked up to where Jolinar was and saw Jolinar blur. It blurred, then became transparent and then disappeared completely. It was an illusion. He looked down and saw Jolinar's head and hands grabbing his ankles. Jolinar jumped up and punched Ausar square in the face. Ausar fell to the ground and Jolinar kicked him hard in the stomach. Ausar rolled away so he wouldn't be kicked again. Jolinar took out the real sword and swung at Ausar. Ausar took out his own sword and blocked Jolinar's attack. Jolinar crouched and hooked Ausar's legs.

Ausar kept his balance and did a back flip. Once done, he threw the dagger he had at Jolinar. Jolinar raised his right hand and the earth in front of him grew into a wall; blocking the dagger. Jolinar lowered his hand and the earth dissolved. Ausar wasted no time. When the earth blocked his dagger, he charged up at Jolinar. Once the earth dissolved he swung his feet under him, crashing into Jolinar's chest.

He heard Jolinar wheeze and a clang. Jolinar had let go of his sword.. He swung at Jolinar again, kicking his head; not too hard though, just hard enough to send Jolinar sliding a couple of feet away. Ausar grabbed Jolinar's collar and shook him violently.

"What is wrong with you?" Ausar shouted. Jolinar did not respond. He just looked up at him with blank emotionless eyes. Jolinar then swung his head into Ausar's forehead…hard. Ausar let go of Jolinar in a daze. Jolinar punched Ausar yet again and did a roundhouse kick at his chest. Ausar lost his breath and bended over. Jolinar kicked up Ausar's downed face, sending Ausar to step back and fall backwards.

Enki ran at Jolinar and bit his arm. Jolinar didn't even scream. He just ran over to the wall and banged Enki, whose teeth were still in his arm, into the wall multiple times. Enki let got of Jolinar. He let Jolinar go and threw a blast at him. The blast hit Jolinar directly and knocked him out.

Ausar spat out blood and stood up from the ground. He wiped his mouth and saw Jolinar unconscious.

"That was faster than I thought it would be." In the shadows, Aron and the mind bender watched the fight between father and son. The mind bender silently agreed. He expected this fight to be longer lasting.

"Unh…" Jolinar slowly opened his eyes and sat up, using his hands for support. He looked at Ausar with blank eyes. Enki growled and Jolinar looked at his direction. Jolinar raised his right arm in front of his face, clenching and unclenching his hand. There was slight confusion in his face, but it disappeared when he balled his hand into a fist.

Electricity flowed around his hand and filled the cave with light. Wind shifted around Jolinar, causing his hair to dance and his bangs to fly slightly up. He opened his fist to reveal a ball of electricity at his palm growing larger and larger.

"Damn it." Ausar got up and readied his bow and arrow. Immediately he released the string when he targeted Jolinar. Jolinar clenched his hand , plunging his fingers into the ball of electricity and unclenched his hand again; each of his fingers had a glow of electricity in them. He did the same with his other hand. Now all ten finger was a dangerous weapon and there was still that ball of electricity at the palm of his right hand.

Jolinar flicked his left pinky and the electricity there was released and aimed at the incoming arrow. The arrow exploded on contact. Jolinar wasted no time. He charged at Ausar; his eyes shadowed as he ran.

Ausar threw down his bow and unsheathed his sword. He, along with Enki, charged at Jolinar.

00000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

The mind bender watched the fight continue. He was surprised that the boy revived after that blast from the mutt. _But then again_, the mind bender thought, _he is a necromancer._ He shivered. Necromancers were the most feared and hated mages in this life. So much that that it was said that they were all wiped out. _IExcept for one. _

He looked at the charging boy. He was curious about him. Is the adult his father? _Then that would mean there are two necromancers._ He thought.

And with that, he silently put his hands together and, a second later, found himself in the mind of the necromancer.

00000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

There was darkness…as always.

His footsteps echoed through the lightless place. He was expecting an attack. Hell, he was always attacked when he entered someone's mind. It was instinct when someone invaded someone's privacy…but nothing. The mind bender looked around, just to make sure.

Nothing.

He walked around. Even though the surrounding were the same, the feeling of not going anywhere persistent; he knew he was going somewhere. Just as he was about to leave, there was nothing interesting here, he saw a light ahead of him. He ran to the light, just like a moth to a fire. But the bubble of interest popped when he saw what it was. A bubble of curiously grew.

It was a card.

The mind bender picked it up, curiously looking at it back and front, side to side. He shook the card thing, trying to hear something inside. All he heard was a _click! click!_ He looked at the design of the card and saw that it was the same. A black spiral within a red background. The front, he supposed it was the front, had a gold metal at the right side. He poked it, seeing if it would do something. There was a click.

The card-no, locket opened. The mind bender saw it glow.

_Pop!_

"Huh?" The light and locket disappeared. "Ooh dear." The mind bender put his palms together, and escaped the mind of the boy. _I hope I didn't do anything wrong to the boy's mind._

0000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Jolinar blocked the incoming sword with his right arm, while clawing Ausar with his left hand. Enki went to bite on Jolinar's left arm. Jolinar let go of the sword and stopped clawing Ausar. He backed away before Enki could bite him.

Jolinar jumped backwards and flexed his fingers. He reached for the sword beside him and charged unhesitant towards Ausar. Enki noticed this and charged at Jolinar. Jolinar knelt down and grabbed some dirt and threw it at Enki. Enki whimpered as dirt entered his eyes but he managed. He threw a blast at Jolinar.

Jolinar took the blast and was thrown back meters into a wall. The next moment, he had an arrow embedded his right shoulder. The electricity in his hands faded. He let go of the sword. Ausar threw an arrow once he saw Jolinar down. He winced at the blood oozing down Jolinar's shoulder, but it was for the best. Jolinar took notice of the arrow and got up like a zombie: His head down and his arms limp. His left hand moved like a robot to grab the arrow in his shoulder and pulled; a squirt of blood flowed to the floor as the arrow fell to the ground.

He flicked his hands and the electricity came back to his fingertips. Ausar readied himself and Enki crouched; growling and showing his teeth.

Jolinar took no notice and charged at the again; his head high. The electricity grew larger and brighter. He raised his right hand high and had his left hand in front of him, ready to block any attack from the sword. Ausar decided to wait for Jolinar to attack first.

Jolinar finally reached him.

Ausar raised his sword above his face, expecting to block an electrifying hand.

All he blocked was air.

"Unh!" Ausar looked up at Jolinar.

Jolinar was right in front of him. From his stance, it was clear that he was about to attack him. His right hand was lower than it was while charging at him. It seemed that he was going to strike, but stopped. Ausar looked at his face and saw it frozen. His eyes shadowed. The electricity in his hands faded and he took a step back; his head down and his arm limp.

00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

"_This stinks." Jolinar said to himself. He spoke to himself to what seemed like hours on end. He tugged the chains around him, only for the chains to hug him even tighter._

_He sighed._

"_What are you doing Jolinar?" Jolinar looked up and saw a bright light. The bright light formed into a human being. The human being was Mokuba._

"_Oh nothing. Just…hanging around." Jolinar tried to joke._

_Mokuba frowned and put his hands on his hips, he head inclined to the right. "That wasn't funny."_

_Jolinar drooped. "Yeah I know."_

_Mokuba closed his eyes and sighed. "You need to wake up Jolinar."_

_Jolinar looked at him confusingly. "Aren't I awake?"_

_Mokuba shook his head. "Your committing a horrible thing right now. To your father…" He looked down. His hands over him protectively. "And to me."_

_Something twisted inside his chest. "What do you mean?"_

_Mokuba refused to look at Jolinar. His eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm alone big brother." He sniffed. He took a step back, looking around his surroundings fearfully. "I don't know what to do."_

"_Mokuba." Jolinar reached out to him, but the chains hugged him once more. "Unh."_

"_Seto!" Mokuba looked straight past him, as if looking at something behind him. Jolinar looked back as best as he could and his eyes widen in shock._

_Behind him was a younger him; with clothing that unlike his own. The younger him had a wide smile on his face. So care free. His eyes filled with happiness. Then, he transformed. He grew older and he wore the same clothing as he did: All black with metal around his arms and a white trench coat. He looked colder, his face devoid of emotion. But all this changed when he broke into a smile, and his eyes showed emotion ._

"_Seto!" Jolinar looked back at Mokuba to see him running towards him. Jolinar expected a collision as Mokuba ran straight towards them. As Mokuba ran closer, he began to fade and went through Jolinar's body._

_Jolinar gasped as he felt coldness and images appeared around him._

_00000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo_

Ausar watched Jolinar clutch his head and pain.

Jolinar took several steps back and fell to his knees.

Enki whimpered worryingly. He walked near him, only to be stopped by a flying dagger grazing his cheek.

Enki and Ausar looked at the direction that the dagger came from and were shocked to see Aron…and some other guy they didn't know, emerging from the shadows.

"You truly are a father figure." Aron said . "Running to save your son and know that it was a trap. Truly a father figure." He looked at Enki. "And you Enki, the loyal mutt. Or should I say-" Aron looked at Ausar evilly. "The loyal brother?"

Enki crouched and growled at Aron. Surprisingly, he made yelp sounds as well. He bared his teeth and seemed to want to say something extremely rude to Aron.

Aron just laughed. "Until just recently I have found out about your identity. Imagine my surprise when I found out that that transportation spell had a rather nasty side effect." He laughed again. "Can you guess what that effect is Ausar?"

Ausar scowled. He looked at Jolinar to see if he was okay. He saw Jolinar on his knees and clutching his head. He whimpered silently. "No." He said angrily. "I don't know." He flicked his left wrist and a dagger fell to his hand and threw it Aron's heart.

Aron made no move to dodge the dagger. He simply let it got through his heart. He sighed. "You're really dense." He pulled out the dagger. "Have you forgotten-" He tucked the dagger in his belt. "That I cannot die."

Ausar smirked, looking like Kaiba. "But you can feel pain." He pointed at the wound. "Don't pretend Aron. I know very well that you're in excruciating pain right now. Don't hide it." He dug his sword on the ground. "It's pathetic." The earth began to shake. The mind bender looked at the earth fearfully and froze. The sword glowed a yellow light and just like the first time, erupted from the ground and the light jumped at Aron. Unlike the last time though, this one looked as if it was meant to kill.

Ausar raised his arm and the earth below Aron turned to quicksand. Before Aron could react, the earth that was so soft that he sank into it, now turned to cement.

He could not escape.

"You must be desperate." Ausar had a sense of déjà vu. He saw the light go towards Aron. It was a powerful spell that was enough to kill someone.

_Enough_.

Enough to kill someone was not killing someone. Aron was right. He was desperate. He was desperate to end this bastards life. But now that he couldn't die, the least he could do is cause him unbearable pain.

Aron laughed- all he seemed to do was laughed- and he raised his hand as well. The earth beneath Ausar and Enki turned to quicksand. Aron closed his hand into a fist and the sand turned to a cement. Now Enki and Ausar were stuck.

Aron chanted and the light flew to his hand. "This same spell…made Apolla disappeared." He looked at Ausar and Enki. "Will it make you disappear as well?"

00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Jolinar clutched his head as memories attacked him. He felt pain…suffering…happiness…sadness….frustration…insanity.

He felt this river of emotion with every event. He remembered everything of his past as Seto Kaiba. Everything.

Now he understood the visions of Mokuba.

Now he understood, that he had to go home.

He opened his eyes.

And the urge to go home diminished when he saw what was happening.

A globe of light was in Aron's hand. Ausar and Enki were stuck on the earth.

And then Aron releasing the light and the light going straight towards Ausar and Enki.

Anger filled Jolinar's veins. Ausar was the only father he had. Enki was the only pet friend he had. Looking back at his past, he valued these two. He valued them like Mokuba.

Without thinking, he ran in front of Ausar and Enki. He spread his arms as a shield for Ausar and Enki and the blast hit him head on. He felt extreme pain.

As Seto Kaiba, he refused to scream.

As Jolinar Marduk, he took a quick look behind him. Ausar had a shocked look on his face and Enki had his eyes closed.

The pain was extreme. The light disappeared and Jolinar stood there with his arms spread out.

Jolinar's eyes were shut.

He coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

"This spell made Apolla to disappear." Aron looked at Aron. His face had an ironic smile.

"Will it make Jolinar disappear as well?"

00000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

**Nine reviews! The most I ever had! Thank you!**

**But please, can you guys review again?**

**And for a heads up, there may be a new chapter next week. I'm hoping that I'll be able to think of something and I'll be able to post it by next week. It's in my head and I'm just waiting for the words to form.**

**Asi Johnson You are no one of those reviewers. You have reviewed all my chapters and I am thankful for that! This was not a revealing chapter, but the next one will ok? Just give me time, perhaps I wil post the revealing chapter next week.**

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please review guys? This authoress BEGS YOU!**


	11. jolinar or kaiba?

-1**Note:** I have entered a chat site called IMVU. It's really awesome. You can make an avatar and you can buy yourself, clothing, scenes, pets, furniture and many other stuff. What's so cool about this is that you can chat with other people with your avatar. You can make your own profile and put media players, messages, blogs, whatever!** Please, if anyone wants to join and chat with me about anything, please send me your e-mail and I will send you an invitation and we can chat. **You just have to download it (It's safe alright?), make your own avatar, and you can start chatting with me and other people.** Please put me in your buddy list? I would really like to talk to someone who knows fanfiction**

0000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Joeys and Tristan's mouth dropped. The other's eyes bugged out. It was nighttime.

"Yugi." Mokuba said uncertainly. "Are you sure we're in the right address."

"I'm positive.' Yugi said in the same uncertain tone.

"I'm know it!" Joey yelled, pointing at the place where Jolinar and Ausar lived. "I know there was a house here!"

Where Jolinar's and Ausar house would be, there was now an empty space , with garbage and grass growing on the ground. There was no indication that there was ever a house here.

Tea looked at the place. "Oh boy. Are we in the right address?"

"Tea. This is the right place." Yami took over and walked closer to the empty spot. "This exactly where Jolinar's home should be."

/Do you think something happened/ Yugi asked.

/I don't know/ Yami said honestly.

Mokuba walked back to the car. "I'm gonna go check Kaiba corp." Mokuba said determined. The others followed. "Maybe Kaiba corp. has information on them." The driver drove them to Kaiba corp., where Roland was running the business. Mokuba was too young to run anything, but he trusted Roland.

Mokuba and the others went straight to the elevator, all the way to the top where Roland was. In respect for Seto, Roland did not occupy the same room as Seto did. "Roland!" Mokuba barged into the room, scaring the crap out of him.

"Gah!" Roland yelled, knocking some papers from the desk. "Oh. Mokuba." Roland sighed. "You shouldn't scare people like that."

"Sorry Roland." Mokuba apologized quickly. "I need your help."

Roland regained his composure. "What do you need?"

"I need you to find information on someone called Ausar Marduk."

Roland nodded. "Right away Mokuba." He stopped what he was doing. He took out his laptop and began typing. "Marduk Ausar you say, right?" The laptop bleeped. "I'm sorry Mokuba. I've got no information on anyone called Ausar Marduk."

"Say what!" Joey yelled.

"Try Jolinar Marduk." Mokuba said sternly; sounding a lot like his brother. Roland nodded and began typing again.

The laptop beeped again Roland shook his head. "No. I'm sorry Mokuba." he looked back. "There's no information about someone called Jolinar Marduk or Ausar Marduk."

Mokuba frowned. "Try descriptions then."

Roland nodded. Typed and the laptop bleeped. "Go ahead."

"This is Jolinar Marduk: height 6.1, Age seventeen, Hair brown, Eyes blue." He paused. "He looks a lot like Seto." Roland nodded, still typing, "Ausar Marduk: height 6.3, age around forty, hair brown and gray, eyes…eh…silver."

"Silver?" Roland looked at Mokuba questionably. Mokuba just shrugged. Roland resumed back to his researching. "Not many have eyes like that. He'll be easy to find." Everyone waited. The laptop bleeped. "I'm sorry Mokuba. But I can't find anyone that looks like this Ausar. There is no one with silver eyes. There are many people with the other descriptions as him, but I can't find anyone with silver eyes. As for Jolinar, there are many people who fit that description, your brother included, but he's missing." He scrolled down. "I'm sorry Mokuba. I can't find any one with the name Jolinar."

"Search for last names then." Mokuba ordered. "Check if there's anyone in Domino City, past and present, who had the last name Marduk."

Roland went on typing. He shook his head. "There is absolutely no one with the last name Marduk."

Mokuba groaned. "Well, then check who lives here." Mokuba scribbled down Jolinar's address in a piece of paper and gave it to Roland. Roland typed down the address and waited for the results.

He sighed. "The address you gave me does not exist. There is no house with that address."

"Hey look here buddy." Joey said. "That computer is wrong. You hear me? Wrong. There was a house there two days ago!"

"Joey." Mokuba looked at him. "We have the most up to date computers here. It can't be wrong."

"So…" Tristen folded his arms. "If the computer is right, then…Jolinar and Ausar don't exist?"

"But we saw them!" Mokuba yelled angrily. Here was a person who resembled his brother, a person who could be him. And now he was gone. "They're real!"

"Um…why don't we check again?" Tea tried to calm Mokuba down. "Maybe we'll see them there."

"If you don't mind." Roland closed the laptop and stood up. "I would like to come with you."

"…?" was everyone's impression.

"When Mokuba says that he saw a person that does not exist in any database…I believe him. Mokuba is not capable of lying."

Mokuba smiled. "Well, I am capable of lying, but I'm not lying right now. Thanks Roland." Roland nodded.

They all left the building quickly and went straight for the car and straight for Jolinar's and Ausar's home. It was the same when they reached there. Deserted and no clue that a house existed here.

Roland looked around uncertainly, "Mokuba, are you sure this is the place?"

Joey leaned over to Tristan. "That's got to be the fifth time somebody asked that question." Tristan nodded in agreement. Mokuba nodded at Roland's question. Tristan sighed. Were they gonna fin anything around here?

Something caught his attention.

There was a bush a few yards away from them. Small and normal. Except that it was glowing. The glow grew larger and larger and escaped into the air where it continued to grow. "Uh…guys." Everybody looked at him and he pointed at the bush. Everybody was dumbstruck. Yami took over in case something bad would happen. The light grew taller and wider. Soon it was tall enough for a person to got through and wide enough for someone to spread their arms in comfort.

00000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Jolinar was standing in front of Ausar and Enki, taking the full blow of the death spell. The next he was on the ground; him unconscious and smoking.

Enki just stood there with his eyes closed. He didn't see it happen. But he could hear it. He could hear the heart beat of Jolinar slow down. Enki growled . His limps shook and he bared his teeth. He opened his eyes and they glowed a blue color. His tail stood up and he crouch as if ready to attack. Ausar looked at him worryingly. Enki lifted his head up and howled despairingly.

The wind blew and the ground that bound him and Ausar lifted. They were now free. Aron watched at Enki with interest. Enki howled more and a tornado encircled him. The tornado then electrified and encased Enki; covering him from Ausar's and Aron's view. All they could see was his silhouette

Then they his silhoutte split into two, one dog and one human.

The light and tornado died down. Enki and another person were standing. Enki was on all four, crouching and growling angrily at Aron. The other person…

Was Enlil.

He hadn't changed much. He looked the same as he did when he disappeared on the day that Aron attacked their village.

"You're dead." He growled, his voice sounding inhuman. It sounded more like that of a human and a dog's growled. Enki barked in agreement.

Ausar was speechless. In front of him, was his brother. He thought he was dead! Ausar then understood what Aron meant by calling Enki a loyal brother. Somehow, Enki and Enlil merged. Ausar closed his eyes and shook his head. Now he understood Enki's understanding of the human speech and reading. He would've laughed had the situation been less severe.

Aron put his hands behind him. "Now this-" He looked at the two humans and dog. "Is what I call a reunion. Very touching." He looked at Ausar. "Now you can die a little bit more peacefully."

"Not today." Enlil grabbed the dagger that Ausar had gotten from Jolinar and flashed. He stood right behind Aron. He held the dagger next to Aron's neck. "You're the one who's going to die soon." He slit Aron's throat and jumped high into the air. In mid air he threw the dagger at the mind bender. The mind bender saved himself by running away. Enlil landed gracefully on the floor. "I have no grudge against you mind bender. But I suggest you leave."

Enki threw a blast at Aron. Aron did not dodge it. He was hit.

Ausar used the moment to grab Jolinar and went straight for the exit. He knew that Enki and Enlil were trying to get some time for him to leave. Enki and Enlil were satisfied. Enlil chanted when he saw Ausar get near close to the cave's exit. The water melted into the ground. In a flash, Enki and Enlil were running along side Ausar.

The mind bender watched them leave and looked at the dry lake. Right there was his chance for freedom! He looked at Aron who looked in pain. He looked up at the dry lake and then Aron. He made his choice.

He was going to make a run for it.

He ran for his life. Hell, he was able to keep up with Ausar and the others.

Once they were at the lake's edge, Enlil chanted once more and the lake refilled itself. They ran some more until to the point that the mind bender had to stop. Ausar put down Jolinar and took a breather. Enki was on the ground panting and Enlil was leaning against a tree and holding his side.

"He's going to" gasp "Kill them" The mind bender gasped, his hands on his knees

"Who?" Enlil grunted.

"My family." The mind bender said sadly. "The only reason I was in league with Aron was because he threatened to kill my family if I don't help him."

"You shouldn't worry." Enlil looked up at the sky. "We met some people and they mentioned that Aron was busy trying to conquer the world. I doubt he has time to kill your family."

The mind bender looked at the ground uncertain. Enlil sighed. "How about you join us?"

The mind bender looked up. "Hmm?"

"Look, you hate Aron and we hate Aron. You want him dead, we want him dead. There's going to be a war. But with your skills, I bet we'll be able to defeat his troops."

"I don't know…"

"We should get going." Ausar got up.

"Hold it brother." Enlil panted. Enki got up and looked at Enlil. "Our time is up."

"What?" Ausar didn't understand.

"Our separation was only temporary. " Enlil explained. "We'll soon be one again."

"Is there any way to reverse this?" Ausar asked despairingly.

Enlil shook his head. "Unless Aron dies, we will always remain this way."

Ausar sighed. "I see." Enlil and Enki began to glow. The mind bender and Ausar understood what was happening. Enlil and Enki turned to light completely and fused together. "I'll miss you brother." When the light was gone, only Enki was standing there. He barked sadly.

"Alright." Ausar started to begin business. He lifted Jolinar and put him on Enki's back. "Enki, run to where we came from and open the portal to the other world. I don't care how, but take him to Mokuba's place. Then get our weapon and get back here." Ausar sighed and closed his eyes. "But leave Jolinar there."

Enki whimpered questionably. "This is not his place Enki. His home is with Mokuba. His family is Mokuba." he looked at the ground frustratingly. "I hate to say this but I think-no…I know he's Seto Kaiba, brother of Mokuba Kaiba. Our war has nothing to do with him." He looked up at Jolinar. "He's safer there then here."

Enki nodded his head, understanding. Ausar adjusted Jolinar on Enki's back and took a step back. In a flash, Enki was gone.

"Mind bender." The mind bender looked up when he heard the authority in Ausar's voice. "What's your name?"

The mind bender bowed his head. "Briar sir."

"Briar then. You come with me and stay close." Despite the previous fight, Ausar and Briar ran fast. Ausar looked at his right and saw a light. He knew that Enki has already reached the portal.

00000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

There was a rumbling noise and the light glowed blue and then white. Then it flashed and showed a huge dog, Enki they were able to tell, running at them with someone on their back. They could tell the person was hurt and was unconscious. As Enki got nearer, they recognized who the person was.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran at the light. Yami grabbed him before he can enter the light. Enki saw them through the light and barked. The light was starting to shrink. Enki ran faster and jumped through the light and into the pavement. He skidded and then fell, gasping for breath and was over Kaiba in a protective stand.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled again. He ran to him, Yami letting him go. "Seto!" He pushed Enki, who just grunted, and shook him. "Seto! Are you ok? Where were you?" Kaiba was just limp and unconscious. He had injuries and his right shoulder was bleeding.

He was cold and pale.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Roland said in surprise.

Roland and the others ran to Mokuba and Roland put two fingers on Kaiba's neck. "Mokuba, we must take him to the hospital. He's barely got a pulse. We-"

"N-no." Kaiba opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He shut them again. Enki's ears perked up and he looked at Jolinar. "No hospital." His head fell to his left. He was unconscious again.

"I don't care what he said." Mokuba blurted. He took Kaiba's left arm and put it over his shoulder. "We got to take him to the hospital. Roland, help." Roland to the other arm and put it over his shoulder.

"I-I'll get the car ready." Tea left. The others followed her and Roland and Mokuba walked as fast as they could. Enki barked; making it clear that he was going with them. They went straight to the hospital. Tristan and Joey were the first to leave the car once they reached the hospital. They ran to the entrance and practically grabbed the nurses and doctors by their collars.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Joey yelled. Security ran to unhand him and Tristan from their victims. "QUICK! HE'S GOT NO PULSE!" Sure, they weren't good friends of Kaiba's, but they cared to say the least.

"Hey!" Mokuba yelled. He entered the building by himself. Yami and Roland were carrying Kaiba. All eyes went on him. "I need the best doctors you got!"

"Excuse me sir." a nurse went up to him angrily, her hands on her hips. "This is a hospital. Please, _lower your voices-_hmm?" she looked at the unconscious and bleeding body between Roland and Yami. "OH MY GOD! IT'S SETO KAIBA!"

Murmurs ran through the hall way and people got out of rooms to see the commotion. The voices grew louder as they saw who the unconscious boy was . Doctors sprang into action and they took out a wheel chair. Yami and Roland carefully seated Kaiba in one and they followed the doctors who went into the rooms.

A nurse looked down and saw Enki. "Excuse me." She said to the gang. "No dogs-"

"Grr." Enki growled shutting up the nurse.

Nurses laid Kaiba into a bed and took of his coat. They put on wires on his body and put those oxygen masks on him. The shoulder wound was bleeding too much and the doctors raced to stop the bleeding. They noticed bun marks and broken bones on the boy.

"He's barely got a pulse." a doctor reported, looking at a screen. The heart beep made a noise every fifteen seconds, surprising the doctors that he was even alive. They tended to disinfect the small cuts on him.

"Please." a doctor said, looking at all of them. "you all must all leave and let us do our work. We-"

The heart monitor ceased to make any noise. "He's not breathing." a nurse replied.

"Seto!" Mokuba was ready to run towards him, but Tristan held him back. "Help him!"

One of them took out those shock thingies and gave them to the doctor. Her rubbed them together and put them on Kaiba's chest. Kaiba bounced and the heary monitor gave a steady heart beat. The doc looked at them and they got the message. They left with a second glance to see Kaiba unconscious, bleeding and with wires on him.

"W-will he be alright?"

"Don't worry. Of course he'll be alright." Tea assured. "He's Seto Kaiba isn't he?"

Mokuba smiled. "Yeah." He heard a whimper and saw Enki. Enki was on the ground, with his head on top of his front paws. Mokuba frowned. "Where was my brother?" He demanded, expecting Enki to answer. Enki just looked at him and looked as if he smiled.

_If you only knew child._ Enki thought. _If you only knew._

It was strange having a human mind. What he didn't understand when he was just an ordinary dog seemed amazing to him. The concept of human speech and the ability to read. _Ha! What would other dogs say? _He shrugged mentally. _Can a dog shrug mentally? _He shrugged mentally again. _Probably not._

An hour past before a doctor came out of the room. He walked towards them and he looked at each and every one of them carefully. "Well?" Mokuba said. "How is he?"

"Your brother…is alright." Everybody sighed in relief. "If you don't mind me asking…?"

"Hmm?" Mokuba looked up.

"Where has Kaiba been?"

"We…we don't know." Mokuba answered. "How is he?"

The doctor frowned. "Come with me." Yami, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Roland, Mokuba and Enki followed him to the room that Kaiba was in. Kaiba seemed alright. He had a bandage over his shoulder wound.

He was still unconscious.

"Look," The doctor took out a cutting tool and pressed it over Kaiba's right hand, making it bleed.

"Hey!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Watch." The doctor wiped the blood and showed the hand to the others. Everybody watched as the wound began to smoke a bit and began to shrink and disappear completely. It was healed.

Enki barked and licked Kaiba's face.

"Hey!" The doctor went to grab Enki. "Be careful-" Enki went to the doctor and licked him as well. "Ew."

"His hand healed." Yami said.

The doctor nodded. "Right now, he seems to be in a coma. I don't know how, but…it seems that his wounds are healing. Even his internal wounds."

00000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Jolinar woke up to find himself in front of two mirrors._

_He blinked and looked around. He had no idea where he was. There was eternal darkness surrounding him and only two mirrors in front of him. Jolinar coughed and nearly choked when he tasted blood in his mouth. He gagged and spat out the blood in front of him; shivering as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve._

"_Are you alright?" Jolinar looked over his shoulder and saw a woman wearing a black cloak and looked exhausted. Jolinar blinked and then he recalled the kidnapping, the binding of his mind and the return of his memories. _

_He looked away from the woman and looked at his reflection in the mirrors. Before, he expected that he would be happy getting back his memories. He expected that he would feel complete. Hell, he expected to do the happy dance-if there were such a thing-. Instead, he felt confused, lost, alone._

_A part of him wasn't sure if the memories were real, perhaps they were a trap from Aron. Or a figment of his imagination, desperate to have his own identity. He didn't know what to think. A part of him knoew that the memories were true and he gripped his locket and his knuckles turned white as he looked back angrily at his mistakes. He let go of the locket, fearing it would break._

_He opened his locket and smiled when he saw Mokuba. In the last seven months, the locket was jammed, he had no means of opening the lock; but now it was fixed for some reason._

'I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you Mokuba.' _Jolinar's smile disappeared. Remembering the past few days, he was glad that Mokuba did alright without him._

_It was still a bittersweet thought though._

"_Are you alright?" The woman repeated herself._

_Jolinar closed the locket and put it underneath his shirt. It wasn't that he didn't want to look at it. It was just out of the habit that he got the last seven months. "No." He said honestly. He looked back at her and glared. "Who are you? What do you want?"_

_The woman looked at him amused. "Who I am or what am I doing doesn't matter." The woman closed her eyes. "The real question is-"_

"_Who are you!" Jolinar blinked and looked at the direction of the mirrors. He took a step back as his reflection on the right pointed at him angrily. "Are you Jolinar Marduk or Seto Kaiba?"_

"_What-"_

"_Choose!" His reflection yelled at him angrily._

"_Why on earth is my reflection talking at me?" Jolinar muttered._

"_He's right you know."_

"_Hmm?" Jolinar looked at the mirror at his left and saw his reflection cross his arms. " Who will you be? Jolinar Marduk or Seto Kaiba? There can only be one mind, one personality, one memory." As the left reflection said this, the reflection on the right mirror lifted his left arm and a duel disk appeared._

"_You left Mokuba alone!" The reflection with the duel disk yelled. "How could you have done that?" Three card appeared on his hands he put one of them in the duel disk. Jolinar heard a roar and took a step back. In the right mirror, behind his reflection, appeared a blue eyes white dragon. At the same time, Mokuba appeared at the reflection's side. He looked at Jolinar sadly. "Why did you leave me? You said you would always be there for me."_

"_You promised to stay with me to win the war against Aron." Jolinar looked at the left mirror and saw Ausar and Enki behind his left reflection. "You said that you would help me get revenge for our family." Enki barked in agreement. _

"_I know I did!" Jolinar yelled. "I-"_

"_You must choose." The left reflection said. "Will you be Jolinar Marduk-"_

"_-Or Seto Kaiba?" The reflection on the right said. _

_Mokuba got closer to his reflection and looked at Jolinar worryingly. "Big brother."_

"_You promised that you would help father." The reflection on the left said. "You said that you would help stop the war that Aron would soon create. We're so close into stopping him." _

"_What about the village?" Ausar asked him. Jolinar looked at Ausar. He was always told he was the spitting image of Ausar. Looking at Ausar was like looking into the future and seeing Jolinar older. "Will you leave and let them just die at the hands of Aron?"_

"_I don't know." Jolinar whispered. He covered his ears. He didn't want to hear more of this. "I don't know. Leave me alone!"_

"_Big brother." Mokuba looked at him. "Why did you leave me?" Jolinar looked at his brother's innocent face. "Why aren't you home?"_

"_Right now is not the time to choose." The woman walked towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Right now, you must heal." Jolinar nodded and felt a wave of sleepiness overcome him._

'I may not have to choose-' _Jolinar thought _' But I am going back to Mokuba.'

0000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Enki._

Enki perked his ear. He looked at Kaiba who was still unconscious. He went over him and sniffed him. He then saw Kaiba open one of his eyes slowly. The blank expression that Enki saw in the previous fight was gone. Life and soul has returned to those blue eyes. Kaiba closed his eye.

_I'm going home._

Enki was about to growl. He remembered what Ausar told him.

_Not to Ausar. _Kaiba said mentally. _I'm going back to my old home. Just give me a moment._

Enki resisted the urge to bark and went back to Mokuba's side.

"You can stay for the night." The doctor said; leaving.

/hey Yami/

/hmm/

/Do you still think that Jolinar was Kaiba/

Yami looked at Kaiba. /The moment that Ausar and Jolinar disappeared, Kaiba came back./ Yami crossed his arms. /This is very confusing./

Everybody took some chairs to sleep in and, unnaturally fast, fell asleep immediately.

000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Unh…" Mokuba rubbed his eyes and felt something heavy on top of him. He looked down and saw that Kaiba's trench coat was over him like a blanket. He looked at where Kaiba was recovering and jumped out of his seat when he didn't see his brother. The trench coat fell to the floor. "Seto's gone!" Mokuba yelled. Everybody was jerked awake.

"Who? What? where?" Joey jerked up.

Mokuba pointed at the empty yet neat bed.

"Where's Enki?" Yugi said, rubbing his eyes. Enki wasn't in the room either. Roland ran out the room and went to find the security room, determined to find a camera on the room.

0000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Roland found the film and put it on an available TV. Doctors and security people were with them, trying to figure how was it that no one noticed the missing Kaiba.

The video played and it showed everyone asleep. Mokuba gasped when he saw his brother open his eyes. "He's ok!" The video continued as Enki ran up to him and licked his face. Kaiba just pushed him off, gently mind you. They watched as Kaiba made the bed-Ausar drilled in some manners into him- and opened the window inside the room. They watched as he looked back at the sleeping group and took of his coat. He walked to Mokuba and placed the coat over him. Mokuba turned but did not wake. He went back to the window.

Their eyes bugged out as they watched Kaiba and Enki jump of the window, down six stories below.

"Unreal." One of the security people said.

"But he just came." Mokuba said sadly. "Why did he run away?" He walked out the room. "I'm going to go home. Maybe he went there." He yelled behind him.

Just as he reached the first floor, he was attacked by vicious reporters. Lights blinded him and questions and yells and bodies prevented him from going any further. Yami, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Roland ran downstairs and watched the whole ordeal.

They watched Mokuba tremble and balled his hands into a fist. His head was down and his eyes were shadowed. He clenched his teeth. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled, pointing at the group of reporters. "WHO'S THE BLABBER MOUTH?" The reporters looked at one another shrugging, others keeping their mouths shut.

"Mister Kaiba, is it true that Seto Kaiba has been found." Someone broke the silence. And then all chaos began.

"This way." Roland whispered at Mokuba. "I ordered a helicopter to come pick us up." He looked at the others. "We must go to the roof." he tried to say as quietly as he could. He didn't want the reporters to know where they were going. Then they ran as hell all the way to the roof top.

Clearly, the reporters did not go where they were going and they were all mashed up in a group.

Roland was true to his word. There was a helicopter waiting for them on top of the roof. They all quickly went in, and as soon as the last person was in, they lifted off towards the mansion.

They all sighed in relief.

000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Kaiba jumped off the window and gracefully landed down six stories below. Enki soon followed him and gave a questionable bark. Now what?

The mansion was not far off. Kaiba didn't want to risk taking a cab and having the news media attack him like piranhas. So, he had to resort to something he had denied the existence seven months ago.

He would have assistance of magic.

He looked around and found no one near where he was. First, he closed his eyes and concentrated in bringing his power forth. He snapped his eyes open and they glowed a red light. The nearest cameras turned off and Kaiba closed his eyes. He opened them once more and they remained normal. Now, for five minutes, anything that will happen will not be recorded by the cameras.

Now, he needed transportation. He looked at Enki. Enki would be his mode of transportation. It took him too much energy to heal himself for him to use his own power to go home. And there was no way that he was going to call a taxi or his own limo. He didn't feel like having human company just yet.

Enki understood. Kaiba hopped on to Enki's back-he wasn't really heavy, he was as skinny as a stick! And Enki was a big dog and has carried heavier people before- and he smirked. Had someone told him he would be using magic to go anywhere seven months ago, he would've laughed in their faces.

Kaiba looked up the hospital window from which he escaped and sighed. He didn't want to leave Mokuba, but he needed time to think. He looked away and looked ahead of Enki. It was time to go back home and see what has changed.

Anyone walking through the streets near Kaiba would have seen him one moment on top of a giant dog. They would blink and the boy and dog was gone.

00000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

One minute, they were in front of the hospital. The next, Enki was running at the speed of sound with Kaiba guiding him to their destination. It took them thirty seconds to get to the mansion. They were at the front gates and Enki looked over at Kaiba. Kaiba stared at the house with a cold expression. His eyes showed no emotion.

Enki looked away. To him, Kaiba was still Jolinar. His behavior severely confused him. He was used to Jolinar Marduk, the one who can be read like a book. He was not used to Seto Kaiba, the cold, emotionless C.E.O.

"Take us to that balcony." Kaiba pointed at the place he wanted to go to.

Enki snorted and took a couple of steps back. He looked at the gate and calculated how much energy he was going to use to jump over that gate.

"Hold on." Enki stopped. He looked at Kaiba and saw him doing the same thing that he did at the hospital cameras a moment ago. Enki did not know about the security system in the mansion. Then, every security system temporarily shut down. "Done."

Enki nodded and took off. He ran and once he was close to the gate, he jumped and was able to go over the gate. The sensitive security system did not go off and Enki jumped four giant leaps before getting into the balcony. Kaiba jumped off of Enki and walked to the door. He went to the glass door and slided it open.

Kaiba looked around his room and rose an eyebrow. "Jeez. It's so neat." There was no dust on the floor or bed or anything. It was if the room was cleaned everyday. Enki walked into the room cautiously. He looked at the big room and sniffed the air. He caught Jolinar's scent everywhere, as if he had been here before. Enki took a big whiff of the air and also recognized Mokuba's scent. He also smelled a tiny scent of Ausar, meaning that he had been here recently.

A light bulb appeared on top of Enki's head. Now he understood. He looked at Jolinar who was standing still. This was Mokuba's house. Enki laid down where he was and put his head over his front paws. He took a big yawn and looked at Jolinar. Jolinar walked to the bed and laid down. He closed his eyes and said, "Enki, don't let anybody in." Yawn. "I'm tired…" Jolinar immediately slept and Enki heard him breathe slowly.

Enki just shrugged. He himself closed his eyes and darkness took over him. The previous fight took a toll on him and, he too, must heal his own wounds.

0000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

"Are we there yet?" Mokuba yelled at the helicopter driver.

"Yes!" The helicopter yelled back. He pointed at the mansion. "We should be there in ten seconds."

"Finally." Mokuba muttered. They landed on the front lawn of the mansion and, just as the helicopter touched the ground, Mokuba jumped out and ran to the front door. He took out his key and opened the door. He ran inside.

"Hey wait!" Yugi shouted. The others jumped out the helicopter as well and ran after Mokuba. They heard Mokuba's loud footsteps going up the stairs.

'Where's he going?" Tristan asked as he ran with Roland, Yugi, Joey and Tea.

"To Kaiba's room." Yugi answered.

Mokuba ran across the hallway and nearly slipped when he went past the carpet and into the nice, recently cleaned floor. He reached Kaiba's bedroom and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Seto!" Mokuba pounded on the door.

000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Enki heard the coming footsteps as he stretched. He was not as battered as Jolinar and, therefore, he did not had to rest after his healing.

Enki pounced at the door and placed a paw upon the door handle. His paw and door handle glowed a blue color. Enki grunted. The door was now locked and Jolinar can now sleep peacefully. Enki laid down once more and put his head on his front paws. He closed his eyes.

He heard the door handle jiggle and would have smiled. The door did not open. He opened an eye.

"Seto!" Mokuba's voice was heard. Then Enki heard pounding. He twitched at the noise and he stood up. He growled and the noise muffled. It was as if there was a sound barrier between the hall and room.

Enki looked at Jolinar and saw him sleep undisturbed. Satisfied, he laid down once more.

000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Mokuba kicked and pounded on the floor. The others looked at him as if he were crazy. "Why-"Pound "won't-" pound "It-" Pound "Open!" Pound! Kick! Pound!Pound!Pound!Pound!Kick!

Yami took over and grabbed Mokuba's hands. "Stop it before you hurt yourself."

"But Yami." Mokuba looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Seto's in there, I know it!" He looked at the closed door angrily. "Why won't the stupid door open?"

"Then stand back." The udjat symbol glowed on Yami's forehead. The millennium puzzle and door glowed a dark color. Then, a white glow appeared and seemed to be fighting the dark magic. Then the white glow faded and the door opened slowly.

Mokuba broke free of Yami and ran into the room.

00000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Enki looked at the door, happy that the noise was gone. He got up and stretched once more. He looked around the room once more and was impressed at the size of it. He looked at the door once more and was shocked to see shadow magic enveloping it. He watched as his own power on the door fought the shadow power, but it was futile. Enki took a step back as his spell faded and jumped in front of the bed that Jolinar was sleeping in. He crouched and bared his teeth, ready to fight the intruder.

The door slowly opened and someone entered. Enki was ready to attack when he saw Mokuba entered. Had he been a person, he would've sighed in relief. He watched as the gang came in and someone he didn't recognize came in as well.

Mokuba ran to Kaiba, but Enki blocked the way. "Hey!" Enki twitched at the noise and looked at Kaiba, who turned to his side. Enki growled and bit his right paw. Blood poured out and Enki dipped his left paw with the blood and wrote on the ground: QUIET!

Everybody looked at him amazed.

"The dog…just wrote something." Roland looked at Enki with disbelief. Enki dipped his left paw into his own blood and continued to write on the floor, shaking his head like a human. Mokuba stopped his approach to Kaiba and looked at Enki. Enki stopped writing and grunted, signaling that he was done. He moved out of the way to let them read what he wrote.

They looked at the blood at the floor in astonishment: QUIET! Mokuba, let Jolinar sleep. He had much going on today and he must REST! Don't wake him up. Now, if you excuse me, I need to rest as well. By the way, who destroyed my spell on the door? AND WHO WAS MAKING ALL THOSE NOISES WITH THE POUNDING AND THE SCREAMING?

They all looked at Enki, who was licking his bleeding paw. He looked up at them, waiting for the response to his question.

"Uh…" Mokuba scratched the back of his head; embarrassed. "The pounding and the screaming was me. Eh he."

Enki rolled his eyes. "And the one who destroyed the magic in the door was me." Yami walked to Enki and looked down at him.

'_He blocked the door with a spell?' _Yami raised an eyebrow. _'But he's just a dog!' _

Enki grunted and looked away. He looked at his bleeding paw. Mokuba noticed and looked at Roland. "Hey Roland. Can you bring some bandages?"

Enki dipped his paw in the blood and wrote once more one the ground, not caring that he was dirtying the floor: No need. I'll heal myself.

His right paw glowed and hissed. In three seconds, the wound sealed up and was good as new. He licked the dry blood. He smacked his lips at the taste of copper.

Tea looked at the writings that Enki wrote. Her eyes widened when she saw Jolinar's name. She tugged Yami's shoulder and pointed at the name.

"…!" Yami noticed the name and looked back at Kaiba. "That can't be."

/It looks like our theory was correct./ Yugi said to Yami.

/Indeed it was. But where's Ausar/ Yami looked around, thinking that Ausar was in the room and that they didn't notice him. No Ausar.

"Mokuba?"

00000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

"_Have you chosen yet?"_

_Kaiba opened his eyes and found himself once again in front of the two mirrors._

"_No." Kaiba whimpered. He took a step back, suddenly feeling cold and scared. "Leave me alone."_

_His reflection on the left frowned. "We can never leave you alone." Ausar and Enki appeared behind the reflection once more. "Just like Ausar and Enki would never leave you."_

"_Shut it!" The reflection on the right snapped. He looked at the direction of the left mirror "He has to be me! Seto Kaiba!" The reflection looked at Kaiba. "You made a promise to your brother. You said that you would take care of him!" He pointed at Kaiba. "Why did you break your promise?"_

_Kaiba's chest twisted when he heard of his promise. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know. I don't know why I broke my promise."_

"_He must be Jolinar Marduk." The reflection on the left said. "He made a promise to Ausar and the village to fight Aron and banish him!" He looked at Kaiba. "You promised them."_

"_I-I did."_

"_You promised Mokuba first." The reflection on the right hissed angrily. "Why are you leaving him alone? Why aren't you there for him!" A duel disk appeared on him._

_Kaiba covered his ears; wishing that this would stop. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he closed his eyes. "JUST SHUT UP!"_

"_Choose!" The right reflection said._

"_Go away." Kaiba whimpered. He fell to his knees. This was unlike him. He was Seto Kaiba. But he was also Jolinar. He couldn't take this anymore. "Just go away and leave me alone."_

"_You owe your life to the people of the Village of Traders." The reflection on the left said. The reflection took a step forward. "Without them, you would not have survived the wound that the stalker gave. Without them, you would not have had shelter. Without them, you would not have met your family."_

"_The only family he has is Mokuba!" The reflection on the right argued. "Mokuba is always first."_

"_Nuh-uh." The left reflection argued back._

"_Please." Kaiba begged. "Just stop it. Just stop it already."_

"_Nobody in the realm like you as Kaiba." The left reflection said. _

_Kaiba looked at the left mirror. "What?"_

"_You had no friends and you were forced to be an adult at a young age. Do you wish to go back to that?"_

"_He had his brother." The right reflection argued._

"_Who probably was ashamed of him. Who probably didn't even love him" The left reflection argued back. "As Seto Kaiba, C.E.O of Kaiba corp. he barely paid attention to Mokuba. Don't you think Mokuba feels rejected?"_

"_That's why he has to go back." the other said._

"_I bet Mokuba would want someone else as his brother rather than a cold hearted bastard who only cares about his company!"_

_The two of them argued some more. Kaiba ignored them, thinking about what the left reflection said. Can it be true? Would Mokuba rather have someone else as his older brother rather then him? Does he not want Kaiba around anymore? _

"_Think of the pain Mokuba is going through." The reflection on the right said. "Think of the sadness and sorrow that you're making him feel. Do you want that?"_

"_No." Kaiba said._

"_Then go back."_

"_What about the others?" The reflection on the left said. "They're all in danger!"_

"_They can take care of themselves." the other snapped. "they've been fighting that war before him for years. They can continue without him."_

"_But-" Kaiba stopped himself. The reflection on the right was right. The others can continue to fight without him._

_Right now, Mokuba needed him._

_00000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo_

Kaiba stirred in his bed. He opened his eyes and sat up, using his hands for support and looked around.

His room was occupied: Roland, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Tea and Yugi were there. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up more.

"Mokuba?" he whispered. Mokuba tensed and looked at Kaiba. They both looked at each.

"Seto?" Mokuba said uncertainly. Kaiba smiled and nodded. "Seto!" Mokuba jumped on the bed and gave Kaiba a bear hug.

"Oof!" Kaiba grunted when he felt Mokuba huge bear hug. He smiled again and returned the hug.

Mokuba sobbed. "You're ok!" He wiped his eyes, trying not to cry. He did not let go of his brother though. "They all thought you were dead. But I didn't." He released his brother and looked at him. "I didn't believe you were dead. I knew it in my heart you were alive." Mokuba's face scrunched up and tears formed in his eyes once more. "I knew you were alive." He sobbed. This time he could not stop the river of tears. He hugged his brother again and cried on his shoulder. Kaiba held him tightly and closed his eyes. He regretted taking that damned walk that led him to his disappearance. He sighed and looked at the group of people in his room.

"So is the rich boy ok?" Joey asked with a grin.

"Tch. Of course mutt." Kaiba said with a serious face.

Joey laughed. "Yup. He's alright, alright."

They all stayed quiet as the two brothers had their reunion. Tea sniffed and wiped a tear. "This is so touching." She sniffed.

"How are you Kaiba?" Yugi took a step forward.

"Fine, I guess. What's it to you?" was his answer.

"Sheesh." Tristan said. "He's just wondering how you've been. Can you be any more rude?"

Kaiba smirked. "Of course." Kaiba let go of Mokuba and finally noticed Enki.

Enki looked at him uncertainly. He can sense there was something different with Kaiba, who he knew as Jolinar. Kaiba sighed, whether of desperation or relief, the others didn't know. "It's good to see you ok Enki." Enki barked happily.

"Wait a minute." Tea said. "Doesn't Enki belong to Jolin-" She looked at Kaiba. "Are you…"

Everybody looked at him. Kaiba sighed once more. "Everything's so…confusing." he admitted.

"Where were you, big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"…" Kaiba didn't answer.

"Tell us Kaiba." Yami took over. He stepped forward. "Are you Jolinar Marduk?"

Kaiba hesitated. "Yes."

Mokuba repeated his question. Kaiba shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh come on." Tristan said. "You're looking a group whose seen things that other people wouldn't believe. Just tell us already!"

"Start at the beginning please." Mokuba said.

Kaiba groaned. Enki jumped onto his bed and got comfortable, knowing that this was going to take a while, he might as well get comfortable.

"When I went for that walk that day, I was attacked."

**000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

I am dooooonnnneee! Please forgive me for not putting this up as I said I would. It's just that in the middle of this chapter I had writers block and I'm sorry that this chapter sucks. I know that the reunion could have gone better and I'm sorry that it wasn't. I did the best I could!

Now,** ASJ JOHNSON THANK YOU FOR YOUR LONG REVIEWS! **-squeal- They make me feel so much better! And for your questions: Enki has the mind of Enlil within him. So in a way, Enki is Enki and Enlil at the same time. That's why he seems as if he is smarter than your average dog. But Enlil is dormant. Only Enki is "awake" so to speak. And now for the transportation spell: If you go back to chapter two, Apolla said "I can make a portal." The spell that she used was a transportation one. When she hurled it at Aron. Aron just caught it and threw it at Jolinar. In later chapters, I wrote that Enlil died that night (somewhere) and I felt bad. So this was a new idea and so the transportation spell can have "a rather nasty side affect", causing a human's soul and an animals soul and body to merge, but the human's body is soulless or dead. This happened to Enki and Enlil. Enki is the loyal brother: Enlil. And now the words: Yeah, about that. When I'm rereading the chapters before posting them, I looking if it's ok, do I have to make any changes and stuff like that. Then I go to check spelling. But when I'm checking for the spelling, it doesn't help that my imagination takes over and I pay more attention to what's happening in the story. And the "Aron looked at Aron" thing, it also doesn't help that I know what's going to happen next so when I saw "Aron looked at Aron" I saw instead "Ausar looked at Aron.". Please forgive me! I'm only human! And the "disappeared.", I meant "disappear.". yet again, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes. And what I meant to you was that you weren't one of those readers who don't leave reviews. You leave friendly reviews that make me feel better.

And about not getting 100 reviews yet…I think I have to beg. The last two chapters, I begged for reviews and I got more than usual. Begging is the key to life!

I hope you can forgive some of my grammar mistakes. -check time- Dude, it took me like ten minutes to right all this reply.

**Rosenkruez,** your review made me feel better. Thank you for waiting this long for the new chapter.

Alright! All readers! I ask a favor! I was asked by a fellow author and reader to read their fanfics and leave a review:** Green Phantom Queen.** Here are the stories

The Vampyres 

AFter a freak accident with Kevin Thorn and Ariel, Paul London and Brian Kendrick have to adjust becoming vampires inside and outside the ring. Is there a cure or are they stuck forever?

Tell no one who you are 

Sequel to Club Called C.R.E.S.T When Joey keeps finding these messages about his sister, he starts to worry on what they mean. Can he find out what's going on? And what does Kaiba have to do with all of this? YaoiSetoxJoey

Journey for the sacred armor 

Set during The Club Called C.R.E.S.T. 4yearold May Takashi didn't know what happened when she saw the ghost of Cecilia Crawford. When she did, her life had changed forever. Follow her adventures as she tries to find out what the meaning of freedom means  
06

The club called CREST

PokemonYugioh A rewrite of their adventures with magical powers, characters from Pokemon, an evil darkness, and other stuff. Chapter 28 Part 2 of story soon!

**Please, I ask you to read these stories if they interest you.** I'm putting this here **Green Phantom Queen** because I feel guilty of not reading your stories like you asked me to. The thing is, I don't know a thing about pokemon. So I hope to make it up to by asking the people who come to read your story and to drop by and leave a friendly review. I hope this helps and you get reviews.

Please review! I beg you! I have low self esteem and I would really like some reviews from each and every one of you. Just no flames please. I hope this was a revealing chapter for some of you.

Also, one more thing, the whole mirrors stuff, the mirror on the left was the memories of Jolinar. The mirror on the right was the memories of Kaiba. To those who are confused, Jolinar must choose who he wishes to be. Hopefully, as more chapters fly by, more will be revealed.

**And once more, those who are interested in getting an invitation to IMVU and chat with me avatar style, please leave your e-mail and I will send you an invitation for you to join. Please join? I want to talk to some of my reviewers or other writers. The download is safe as well, ok? I tried and there was nothing wrong. It's fun! If you send me your e-mail, expect a reply on Saturday or Sunday, k? I'm only allowed on the computer Friday, Saturday and Sunday. -sob- only two hours each.**

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!


	12. past and present

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Mokuba gasped.

"I was attacked when I went for a walk that day. It was an assassin, sent by an enemy that I found out later was called Aron. Aron, to make a long story short, is an old enemy of Ausar. I don't what happened next, but then I woke up in a hut without knowing who I was. I was in a place called Village of Traders and I was cared for there. The people were so nice. I ended up with an old lady called Lokik, who is extremely strict. She was the one who took care of me, who taught me how to fight, their language…" he blinked "and other stuff. Since I didn't know my name, I was called Blue eyes by Lokik. It was then that several weeks later I met a group of people who included Ausar and Enki." He laughed. "It was then that I believe that Ausar must've mistaken me for his son."

"Wha'?" Joey said.

"Ausar, 16 years ago, lost his son and wife during an attack in his home: Forest village. I think that when he saw me, he must've mistaken me for his son…who is probably dead. That's when I got the name, Jolinar. Lokik somehow let Ausar take me with his group and we traveled a bit. That's when I found out that the place was on the verge on war."

"I don't get it." Tristan said. "What was that place? Where the heck were you?"

Kaiba smirked. "I can't believe I'm about to say this…I was in another realm."

"….?" Was everyone's expression.

"I was in another world where everything was different. The land, the people, even the creatures were different. It was much more primitive. It was also on the brink of war. There's a land, the land of Clouds, that's been oppressed by neighboring countries. It's pride was gone and the people were poor and disease was rampant. Somehow, Aron, as Ausar later found out, made himself leader of that land and has been moving the people of the land of clouds to get ready for an invasion. The village of traders and forest village have been going out to stop troops from advancing and to try to prevent war. We have even gone to sabotage their bases and training camps."

"Hold up. We?" Tea asked.

"Ausar, Enki, myself and other trained villagers have gone out to destroy training camps and free prisoners that have fallen into the hands of Aron." Kaiba growled and clenched his fists angrily. "There were barely any prisoners because of the murders that Aron has committed. To make matters worse, Aron can't be killed."

"Can't be killed? What do you mean?" Yami asked,

"I mean he can't be killed damn it!" Kaiba replied angrily. "Somehow, he made himself immortal. He can feel pain, but he cannot die. Without him, the war can be stopped. Without him, the advancing troops will be easy to stop, but with him training them, they get powerful and more people join them. The neighboring countries are going to be overwhelmed. Many are going to die if Aron is not stopped!" He sighed. "The only reason, Ausar, Enki and I came here was to ready a weapon that can kill Aron, despite him being practically immortal. Back in the Village of Traders, the Elders thought this place would be appropriate to grow a weapon that was sure to work against Aron. I just didn't expect that I would come here and regain my memories." He approached Mokuba and gave him a strong hug. "I'm sorry Mokuba, that I was not here for you all this time. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to protect you and shield you from any danger. I'm sorry for leaving you alone and I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise. Please…forgive me."

"Big brother.' Mokuba said shocked. Then he smiled and returned the hug, placing his cheek on his brother's shoulder. "You don't need my forgiveness Seto. I was never mad at you for not being here with me. As long as you are alive, I'll never be mad at you."

Sniff. "Man." Sniff. "That's so sad." Joey sniffed and rubbed away tears. Tea, Tristan, Roland and Enki nodded, wiping away their own tears.

"Now you tell me-" Kaiba sat up. "How you've been doing while I was gone."

"Well, Yugi and the gang took care of. I got straight A's at school and Kaiba Corp. is doing fine. Oh! I forgot to mention, Roland is the C.E.O of Kaiba Corp. without him, Kaiba corp. would have been down."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. He saved the company while you were away."

Kaiba looked at Roland's direction and nodded, is way of saying thanks.

"Your welcome Mr. Kaiba. But if you don't mind, can you take over? I never knew that being a C.E.O could be hard." He slumped.

"I'll think about it."

_Growl_.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Mokuba, whose stomach was beginning to growl…really loud.

Mokuba rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. "Eh he. I'm hungry."

"Then I suggest that you go eat something. I don't want to have my brother fainting for not eating because he was worried about me, ok?"

"Ok!"

_Growl._

That was everyone else's stomach growling of hunger. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I'm hungry." Tea, Tristan, Joey and Roland said at the same time.

"I suggest you all go and eat something. Roland, tell the maids to make something edible." Kaiba said.

"Uh…yes Mr. Kaiba." Roland said leaving.

"ALRIGHT! FOOD!" Joey yelled. He followed Roland out the door, hardly waiting to help the maids 'cook'.

The rest followed them out, leaving Yami with Enki and Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at Yami and glared at him. "Do you need something?"

Yami folded his arms. "Was that the whole truth?"

"Perhaps." Kaiba replied.

Yami sighed and unfolded his arms. "Kaiba. You can tell me. I know what you're going through. I've been though the same thing you-"

Jolinar interrupted him with a bitter laugh. "Yami, Yami. Don't tell me that you've been though the things that I have."

"Well I am going to say it. I've gone through the same situation as you have. Our situations are the same."

"Tell me Yami," Kaiba said, not looking at him. "Tell me how our situations are the same."

"Well, we've both lost our identities. We walked, not knowing who we are or what we were suppose to do. We lived in a time different then our past. We've met friends and enemies and in the end, we've found out who we are in the end."

Kaiba shook his head. "No. You're wrong Yami. Our situations are not the same." Jolinar put his arms around his knees and rested his chin. "You, Yami, gained your memories and knew who you used to be. You looked back at your past and went back to the present. Even though you knew your memories, your old life, you cannot be who you once were. You aren't and can't be Atem the pharaoh in this life, you're Yami-no…Yugi, the duelist. When you got your memories back your only option was to leave the past and continue on with the present. Unlike me…you knew what to do next. I don't-" Kaiba's voice choked up. "I don't know what to do. The only thing that my memories gave me was confusion. I don't even know if what I've gone through is real. I don't even know if I'm Seto Kaiba. I wonder if it could all just be a trap made by Aron. But at the same time, I look back and I wonder if what I've been doing the last seven months is just all a big hallucination or just a dream. But then-" he looked at Enki. " I see Enki right now in front of me and I know what I've been going though is real. Tell me Yami," His eyes turned distant, as if he was seeing something that Yami could not. "Have you ever killed a human being?"

"What?" .

"Have you ever killed a person-" he raised his hand in front of him. "and heard their last breath?"

"N-no."

"I have."

_Flashback_

Jolinar picked the lock of the cell door. The lock _clicked!_ The door opened and Jolinar and five younger children got out. Jolinar looked at the children and put a finger on his lips, signaling them to be quiet. The children understood and ran to the right hallway as quietly as they could. Jolinar peered at the next hallway, making sure there were no guards. There weren't any.

Jolinar looked at the children and tilted his head to the left. They all ran across the hall, their footsteps barely making any sound. Before they could reach the end of the hallway, a guard blocked their way at the end.

"Unh1" Jolinar and the children skidded to a stop. "Run!" Jolinar yelled at the kids. The children ran back where they came form.

Flames glowed on the guard's hands and he threw them at the direction of the running children. Jolinar picked up a staff on the floor and hit the incoming balls of fire. He twirled the staff and put it in front of him defensively. The gaurd threw more fireballs at him and Jolinar either blocked them or moved out of the way.

Jolinar raced toward the guard. The guard continued his assault. Then Jolinar grounded the staff on the floor and jumped in the air. He felt the heat of the incoming fires near his face as it missed him. In midair, he directed his legs toward the guard. He kicked the guard's chest and heard a rib crack. The guard was sent back a couple of feet. Jolinar twisted in his fall and landed on his hands and knees.

The guard recovered and ran at the kneeling Jolinar. Jolinar, still crouching, turned the moment the guard was near him and hooked the guard's legs. The guard stumbled but regained his balance. Jolinar stood up quickly and bought his foot to the guard's chin.. The guard's head went up, a couple of droplets of blood fell on Jolinar's face.

Jolianr grabbed the guard's shoulders and pulled the guard's body toward him. He put his knee on the guard's gut. "Unh!" The guard coughed up blood. Wasting no time, Jolinar grabbed the guard's head and twisted it, hearing a sickening crack and gasp. He felt the body go limp and let the body hit the floor. He looked at the direction of where the children fled and found them staring at him.

"Come one." he said, not looking at the corpse as he went his way. The children followed him and glanced at the corpse in bewilderment.

They had seen worse.

_End of flashback_.

"'It was either me or him' I always say to myself. 'It was either me or them.' I tried to erase the fact in my mind that Kaiba corp. was a military corporation. And I tried to erase all the murders that Kaiba corp. did. But I can't erase the murders that I did." Kaiba clenched his open hand. "It's so hard to forget… to forget how many families I have left fatherless, brother less and husbandless."

"…Kaiba."

"It's painful." Kaiba continued. "I wish to cry. I wish to cry for those that I have killed, I wish to mourn for them." Yami blinked when he saw the tears swelling up in Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba shut them quickly. "But as Seto Kaiba, I refuse to do so. As Jolinar, I try to remind myself that I am only human, but as Seto Kaiba, I refuse to show weakness. It hurts physically too." Kaiba opened his now tearless eyes. He placed his hand over his chest. "My heart feels heavy. It hurts when I relive what I have done in helping to prevent the war with Aron." He looked up at Yami, who was staring at him in bewilderment. "You are wrong Yami. Our situations are _not_ the same. You have not gone through what I have."

"Y-you're right." Yami said in defeat. "But out of everyone here, I am the closest person who…knows the feeling of what you have felt before."

_Flash_

"_Who are you!" Jolinar blinked and looked at the direction of the mirrors. He took a step back as his reflection on the right pointed at him angrily. "Are you Jolinar Marduk or Seto Kaiba?"_

_Flash_

Kaiba sighed. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "If I choose to be Jolinar, I will have to go back and leave Mokuba alone."

"Hmm?" Yami did not know where Kaiba was going to.

"But if I choose to be Seto Kaiba, I will leave Ausar, Enki and those who took care of me into a war." He opened his eyes and got up. He slowly walked up to Yami.

/What's he doing/ Yugi asked. He had heard everything that Kaiba said.

/I don't know./ Yami replied.

"Kaiba…what are you doing?" Yami asked him.

"That's why I choose…" He put his right hand behind him. He put his index and middle finger together. The fingertips glowed black. "To be Seto Kaiba." In a flash, he bought up the glowing fingertips up to Yami's forehead.

"Unh!" Yami felt darkness over come him. He fell to his knees and grabbed Kaiba's hand, attempting to remove him. He grew weak and looked up at Kaiba.

"I hope that Mokuba will forgive me for leaving him one more time." Kaiba said. He felt Yami's grip grow weak and his eyes droop. He removed his hand and turned his back on Yami, whose body fell to the floor. Yami struggled to stay awake.

/Yami/ Yugi yelled. /What's going on/

/I don't know! I think I'm going to pass out/

/…/

/Yugi/

No response.

Before Yami lost consciousness, he heard Kaiba explain. "I cannot forget those who have helped me in my time of need. I owe the people of the Village of Traders, Ausar, Enki and the people of Forest Village to stop the war from happening . If war occurs, I am in debt to help them. After that, I will return home."

Yami managed to hear. "I hope that you, Mokuba and everyone else will understand."

Before he shut his eyes completely, he saw Kaiba's boots go towards the closet and he heard shuffling. He then saw Kaiba go towards the balcony and saw him jump down. Enki soon followed.

Then, Yami fell to a temporary slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Sorry that this was short.

And the part that Kaiba says "Ausar thinks i'm his son" for those who are going to complain, it will be explained in later chapters...ok?

Like I said in the other chapter, I just joined this 3D chat service called IMVU, you get to make your own avatar, and buy them clothes and stuff. And when you chat with someone, you actually see your whole avatar (the whole body) sitting with the other person! It's cool, you could make your own page, and put whatever you want on there! If anyone wants to join, and chat with me-about this, about that, about Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever, just e-mail me or leave a review with your e-mail address in it, and tell me you want an invite!

-sniff- This authoress needs reviews…please?


	13. mystery woman's pov

-1Hi! I was waiting all this week to see the season finale of Avatar: the last air bender! I was so hyped to see Zuko and Kataara together: ) Although that part was short, I liked it! But I was disappointed at Zuko's decision. I wanted him to choose good! Azula is manipulating him damn it! I bet Iroh is as disappointed as I am. -sniff- I just hope that Zuko chooses good one day, and that he beats Azula one day! But if he's good or bad, I still love him: )

00000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A woman with battered clothing walked through Domino city. Her hand holding a plastic bag, she looked like she was a beggar, a person with no home. People e walked pass her with a second glance. Her appearance was unusual. Her hair was purple and graying and her eyes blue like sapphires, and her age appeared to be in early forties.

She looked straight ahead and barely blinked. People backed away form her, they didn't feel that she was bad, nor that she shad a disease. It just seemed more that there was something…strange…exotic about her.

The woman stopped. She lifted her head, closed her eyes and sniffed the air deeply. She opened her eyes and saw two fading colors in the air. Her eyes followed their path and saw the colors go east, away from the buildings and into, approximately, half a mile away. She blinked and her vision returned to normal.

She turned and went east to where she hoped to find her family.

000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiba watched as Yami fell and struggled to stay awake. Kaiba walked to his closet and took out clothing that were black. He took our a black pants, shirt and trench coat. he also took out sneakers, which looked new.

Enki watched curiously.

Kaiba took out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled something. He read it and nodded in satisfaction. He put the piece of paper on top of his bed and carried his clothing to the balcony. He glanced back at the unconscious Yami and looked away. He put a hand on the railing of the balcony and swung himself over with Enki behind him.

He and Enki landed softly on the green grass and Enki huffed, motioning to Kaiba to get on his back. Kaiba looked at the mansion behind him once. He looked back at Enki who stared back at him and hesitated. He shook his head as if to shake away any doubt and jumped on Enki's back with determination.

With one hand around Enki's neck and another gripping his things, Kaiba felt Enki brace himself and ran with incredible speed toward the location of the house they had recently lived.

_This time, _Kaiba thought, _I'll make sure I come back._

00000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Joey leaned over the long table that seemed to belong in a castle and sniffed deeply, letting in the aroma of delicious food into his nostrils. "Aah." he sighed. He smiled and began to drool at the thought of the taste of the macaroni and cheese in front of him. He smacked his lips and dove at the at the mac and cheese in front of him, ready to eat like a dog. He grabbed the plate and- "Yow!" his hands were smacked by Tea who had a spatula in her hand.

Joey let go of the plate and sucked on the red, throbbing, injured hand of his. He looked at Tea sadly and angrily. "why the heck did you do that for?!" he yelled.

Tea pointed a finger at him, scolding. "That was a lesson, Joey, in manners! I made that Mac and cheese for everyone, not just yourself!" she smacked Joey on his uninjured hand with the spatula.

"OW! Son of a-woman you just lost all my respect!" he said accusingly. He ten put both his red, throbbing hands into his mouth.

While Tea was scolding Joey once again, Mokuba sneaked a hand into the plate and took a handful of Mac and cheese. He stuffed it in his mouth and quickly ran away from sight.

Tea didn't notice at all and went back to the kitchen. Tristan was pouring drinks and Roland was cutting lettuce for a salad. She took out some plates and said out loud, "I wonder why Yami and Kaiba are taking so long. The food is nearly ready."

Mokuba, who was still munching on his stolen Mac and cheese, swallowed. He then smoothed his teeth with his tongue, trying to wipe out any evidence of Mac and cheese. "I'll go check up on them. It's true that they're taking such an awfully long time. I bet big brother is hungry!" He said cheerfully. "I'll go tell them that lunch is ready!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The woman stopped in front of a gate. She closed her eyes and sniffed the wind again. Her eyes opened and showed her the two fading colors going into the house in front of her. She took a step- "Unh!"- and pain ripped through her body.

She let go of the bag and looked down at her feet and saw them slowly becoming transparent. "No!" she hissed and fell on all to her knees. She shut her eyes. "Please, not yet! My mission is not yet done!". her feet flickered and became solid once more.

She huffed, feeling weak. She sat on all four and took deep breaths. She grabbed a bar and used it to stand up slowly. She grunted and took two steps back. She glared at the gate and thrust her two hands forward. The gate trembled and threw itself open with a _BANG!_

She sighed and picked up her bag and walked towards the house.

00000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Mokuba reached his brother's room and knocked. "Seto? Yami? Food his ready." he waited for a rely.

Nothing.

"Guys?" he knocked again.

No answer.

"You in there? Mokuba panicked. "Seto? Seto, answer me!" Mokuba turned the knob and pushed the door.

_Thud._

Something was blacking the door. He pushed again.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

The door did not open fully. Mokuba braced against the door until there was enough space for him to get through. He squeezed through and gasped at the sight of Yami sprawled at the floor unconscious. He looked for his brother and saw no sign of him. He noticed the note on the bed and went for it.

He read it quickly- "No."- and froze.

The paper fell on the floor.

Mokuba stood frozen for a second and then came back to reality. He ran to the balcony and looked down. "SETO!" Mokuba yelled over the railing. His echo was the only response. He gripped the railing tightly, his eyes filling with tears. He furiously wiped them away and ran back to Yami.

He picked him up and shook him violently. "Yami! Please Yami, wake up!" Tears continued to fall down his cheeks as he tried to shake Yami awake. "Yami, where's Seto?" He heard running footsteps going up the stairs.

"Mokuba!" Joey and the others appeared at the door, looking for any signs of danger. "What's wrong? We heard you scream…" They noticed that Mokuba was crying and shaking Yami rather hard. "What the heck happened?" Joey shouted.

"Yami!" Tea said worryingly.

Mokuba stopped shaking Yami and looked at them. "I can't find my brother guys. Yami won't wake up."

"Is there something wrong?" a gentle woman's voice sang.

000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The woman walked o the house on the hard on the hard cement floor. She didn't look at the house directly, rather, she was looking at the landscape around her. She eyed at the trees that circled her and the fountain at the front lawn. Obviously, this house was probably expensive and the family rich for she had not seen many homes such as this.

She went up the eight steps going to the front door and knocked.

Nobody answered.

She searched for a doorbell and saw one. She tapped the doorbell three times and waited. She heard footsteps and heard the locks click. The door opened and light showered her face. She blinked and saw a man who seemed to be the butler in front of her. He seemed to be surprised to see her.

"Got to see if the security and motion sensors are working." She heard him mutter. He cleared his throat and said in a clear voice. "May I help you?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Yes." Her blue eyes twinkling, she held her stomach. "I have not home and my money has run out. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind to donate a dollar for me. Or perhaps food."

The man frowned. "Have you gone to the homeless shelter?"

The woman blinked. "Homeless shelter?"

"Hey Roland!" the woman peered to the left of the man in front of her and saw a blond teenager walking towards the man holding his stomach and looked hungry. "What happened to the junk food storage? Tea won't let me eat food and my only option is junk food." His stomach growled quite loudly. He started yelling. "what am I suppose to eat? I'm dieing here! I-who's she?" the blond finally noticed the stranger in front of him.

"I'm just another being in this world looking for someone to give me food." the woman said.

The boys stomach growled again. The boy whined and held his stomach sadly. "I know what you mean." he sniffed. Then he brightened and appeared besides her with his arm around her shoulders. "You came to the right place my friend! We're just about to eat and strangers are welcomed." he gave a ear to ear grin and looked at the one called Roland. "Table for eight now."

He guided her into the house and directed her to where the kitchen was. She found two more teenagers the same age as the boy; one girl and one boy. "Hey guys!" The blonde said cheerfully. The two of them looked up and looked at the woman questionably. "We have a guest today who is _hungry_." He rolled out the word hungry. Just then, the woman's' stomach growled. She looked down at her stomach embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." The woman said. "If it's too much trouble, I can-"

"Don't worry." The girl said placing plates on the sink. "You can stay. We have enough food to feed an army because of Joey's…appetite." The blonde did the v for victory sign at her.

The woman closed her eyes and sniffed the air. She opened them and saw the two colors snot so faded as before. The people she was tracking have been here recently. She saw them leading out from the kitchen and out to the living room and up the stairs. She sighed.

"I know. Smells great don't it?" The blonde said as he himself sniffed the air. He thought she was smelling the aroma of food.

"Oh yes." The woman said. She sniffed one more and saw the colors her vision. She looked at them longingly . She blinked and her vision went to normal. "It's great."

"SETO!"

Everyone jumped at the yell. The womanlooked up at the ceiling, she felt the air vibrate at the yell. Her chest felt tight, tears threatened to fall. She felt the echo of the yell inside her and knew whoever yelled, yelled with great emotion.

"That was Mokuba." The man called Roland said at the entrance of the kitchen\

"Who?" The woman said. Everyone ignored her and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. She followed them and stopped when they ran up the sitars. This wasn't her business. She had no right to interfere here. She remembered the colored lights and soon followed them up. She blinked and she saw the colors going straight into the room where they were all heading at.

The blonde entered the room first and the woman heard him say, "Mokuba!" He and the others looked frantically around, as if looking for any sign of danger. "What's wrong?" the blonde said. "We heard you scream…" The blonde paused. Everyone blocked the woman's way and she could not see why the blond was quiet. Then, "What the heck happened?" The blonde shouted.

"Yami!" The woman heard the girl say.

"I can't find my brother guys. Yami won't wake up." She heard a child's voice say.

She had enough of not knowing what was going on. "Is there something wrong?" She said calmly.

0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is there something wrong?" Mokuba looked up and saw the purple haired woman standing behind everyone and looking at him calmly.

"No!" he shouted. He shut his eyes. "Nothing is ok! I just got my brother back and now he's gone! Yami is unconscious and I can't find Seto!"

"Ok now, breathe." Tristan said. "Now, what happened?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Mokuba shouted angrily. Everybody but the woman cringed.

"Mokuba, why don't we put Yami to bed? We should find out what's wrong with him." Roland said. Mokuba nodded and let Joey, Tristan and Roland carry Yami into Kaiba's bed.

"Can you tell us what happened, Mokuba?" The Tea said.

Mokuba sniffed and wiped his nose. "I don't know. I just came up here and told them that food is ready. Nobody answered the door. When I got in, I just saw Yami on the floor and Seto gone."

"Everything seems to be normal." Roland said, checking out Yami's head for bumps and his pulse. "It seems like he's just asleep."

The woman changed her vision and saw the colors going out the balcony.

She walked at the balcony and looked down. The colors were in the air, telling her that her the ones she was looking for jumped out and went away from this house.

_SPLASH!_

The woman turned around and saw The boy named Yami wet and the blonde holding an empty, upside cup on Yami's face.

"Joey!" Tea yelled angrily. "What are you doing?"

Joey looked at her. "I thought, you know, since Roland said he seemed to be sleeping, than I should, you know, wake him up with water." He grinned and scratched his head. "I guess it didn't work." He laughed nervously.

"What kind of water was it?" Mokuba asked.

"Hmm?" Joey didn't know what he meant. "Tap water."

"No!" Mokuba stomped his foot angrily. "I mean cold, hot, warm?"

"Oh. Warm."

"Try cold."

"Mokuba!" Tea yelled.

"It was just a suggestion."

The woman smiled at the idea. He walked towards them, "Maybe I can help."

"…?"

She went to Yami and put her index finger on his forehead. She seemed to be writing something and then traced her finger down his nose, to his lips, to his chin. She sighed and let go of Yami.

"Psst." Joey said to Tristan. "What do you think she's doing?" Tristan shrugged.

"There we go." The woman said. She took a step back and smiled at them. "He's better now."

Yami's eyes fluttered and opened. "Ow."

"Yami!" Everyone shouted.

He looked at them and rubbed his eyes. His yawned tiredly. "What's wro-Kaiba!" He shouted. He got off the bed and went to the balcony, ignoring the stranger. He looked down and saw no sign of Kaiba. "Where is he?" he said to himself.

/Yugi!/

/Yami! Finally! You're awake! I couldn't take over./

/how long have I been unconscious?/

/I don't know. Why don't you ask them?/

Yami turned and looked at them seriously. "Tell me. How long have I been…asleep?"

"It's been about thirty minutes." Tristan said. "What happened dude?"

"Kaiba happened, that's what." Yami said. "I don't know how, but he knocked me out." he growled, "and he jumped out the balcony."

"Yami." Mokuba approached him. He held the paper in his hands. What did Seto mean by this?" He gave the paper to Yami.

"Mokuba, I'm sorry. This time I'll be back, I promise." He read it out loud.

Tea looked around. "Wait a minute." she scanned the room. "Where's Enki?"

"What did you say?" The woman said to Tea.

"Excuse me?" Tea didn't quite catch what she said.

"What did you say?"

"I said where's Enki?"

"Enki." The woman breathed.

"Yeah. He's a dog that Kaiba had. He-s dark and-"

"Rather tall. He seems to understand people and is protective." The woman interrupted her.

"You're right about dark, and he does seem to know what people are talking about. But I'm not sure if he's-Eep!" The woman grabbed Tea's shoulder.

"Please." the woman said. "Tell me, was Enki with a man called Ausar?"

"Y-yeah." Tea said. "Do you know him?" The woman seemed to be not listening. "Lady, are you ok?"

"Ausar." She said sadly. She slowly let go of Tea and looked straight ahead.

"Who is this woman?" Yami asked Mokuba.

"I don't know. I just saw her." Mokuba said. "Actually, in a way, she reminds me of…"

"Please excuse me." The woman said. "I must leave." she walked out the room.

"Wait!" Yami ran after her.

The woman stopped on the hallway and turned to look at him. "what is it?"

"Tell me, where do you come from?"

The woman was taken back. She had been asked of this before, but she always lied. She hesitated. It wouldn't hurt if she told the truth. "I come from a place called Forest Village."

0000000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiaba and Enki appeared at the location of where their once stood.

Kaiba did not have his battle city clothing. Instead, he wore the clothes he took from his closet. All black.

He got off of Enki's back and went to the middle of the empty space. Enkis sat down and yawned. He put his head on top of his paws.

"Lazy." Kaiba muttered. Enki just growled.

Kaiba took out a dagger that he held on to when he was still with Ausar and pricked his right thumb. Blood flowed down his thumb and he squeezed so more can come out. He sat down and began writing scriptures on the floor with his blood. As he continued writing, the drying blood on the floor glowed white. He wrote around himself, surrounded in a circle of writing written in blood and light. When the end connected with the beginning, he quickly got out of the circle and connected the two ends of the writing. He then drew a circle inside the circle of writing and a pool of light erupted inside the circle and flowed to the writing.

Enki watched Kaiba and yawned once more. When he saw the pool of light touch the writing he got up and stretched. He watched the light flow through the writing and saw the writing vanish.

The words vanished and the circle of light lifted into the air and stood vertically.

"Time to go Enki." Kaiba said.

Enki barked and ran into the light, vanishing from sight.

Kaiba entered the light with hesitation.

000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Done!

Sorry it took so long for me to write this.

Anyway, I need votes.

I have two endings in my mind, but I need help choosing which ending to write. So, do you want:

A. a somewhat sad ending resulting in a character's death. (not telling you who.)

Or

B. a somewhat happy ending where the characters are happy how everything went and ended. (no character death.)

Choose my reviewers and REVIEW! That is why you are called reviewers, 'cause you REVIEW! And vote alright? It'll help me very much.


	14. Short chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Note: Ok. Let me clear something up. JOLINAR IS NOT THE JOLINAR FROM SG-1!!!! I just borrowed the name.

Before anyone gets mad for not updating, I have an excuse. This month was very tough for me because of school and I had final exams. I had to go to club meetings and I had to stay after school to finish products. What about that time in between? Well, I had like three essays every week that I had to finish.

Is that a good excuse? Lol.

00000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiba jumped from branch to branch behind Enki, who was leading the way back to the Village of traders.

They reached the end of the forest and were at the beginning of a river. Kaiba jumped down from the branch and looked at the dawning sun above the glittering river.

"It's nearly night time." Kaiba said to Enki. "Which means no eyes could penetrate the darkness into the river." Enki nodded.

Kaiba turned around and looked at the trees behind him. His eyes searched for a good sized tree that could be cut into a raft. "That one." Kaiba pointed at a tree. Enki opened his mouth and threw a blast at the tree. Kaiba muttered a word and the sound of the falling tree was muffled. They couldn't even hear the thud of the tree when it slammed into the ground.

Kaiba put his middle and index finger together and a six inch thin blue light ignited. He cut the tree into seven even pieces. He searched the forest ground for something to tie the seven tree pieces and found vines fallen from a tree. He used those and tied the pieces nice and tight.

He then went to find branches that can be manipulated into shapes of paddles. He looked up at the sky and saw stars winking at him. There was no moon to be found

Perfect.

Kaiba pushed the raft into the river and felt the raft sink a bit once it hit the water.

The raft will not be able to hold him and Enki.

Kaiba frowned. He did a hand sign and tapped the raft and the raft immediately floated. He was happy to see that the river was calm which meant easy paddling for him. "Come on Enki."

0000000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Isn't that where Jo-I mean Kaiba and Ausar said they're from?" Tea asked Mokuba.

"I think so." Mokuba said.

"Wait a minute." Joey said. "How do we know if this Forest Village exist?"

"Because that's where I come from." The lady said.

"Really then?" Joey said. "Then where is it?"

"Very far away."

Joey made the sound of a buzz. "Eeerghh! Wrong answer!"

The lady looked at the ceiling again and noticed that the colors were already hard to find. The lady bowed in front of everybody. "Please excuse me. I must leave." She started to walk away until she was stopped once more.

"Hey wait a minute!" Joey jumped in front of her, blocking her way to the stairs. "I'm not done with you! What did you do to Yami? And how do you know Ausar and Enki? And where is this Tree village?"

"Joey." Tea said. "Calm down."

"No way! I'm tired of this mystery here! I want to know the truth. Who is this woman and how did she wake Yami? That wasn't normal!"

Mokuba took a step forward. "Joey's right. I too am sick and tired of this mystery and I want to know what's up."

The lady ignored Mokuba and looked up at the ceiling only to find that her way to track the ones she loved was fading. She clenched her teeth. "Please! Get out of my way!"

"Gah!" The lady grabbed Joey, lifted him into the air and threw him towards the gang. "Oof!"

The lady marched downstairs and out the front door. She ran across the yard and looked at the balcony. She then followed the trail of colors. Mokuba was the first to get out of the dog pile and raced downstairs. He saw the lady leave out the front door.

"She's getting away!"

"Ow." Joey groaned. His swirling eyes and twinkling stars above his head disappeared. He heard what Mokuba said and put his arms down to support himself and felt something warm and squishy.

"!"

He looked down to meet the face of an angry, red-faced Tea Gardener. He looked at what his hand was over and turned green. His hand was on Tea's brea-

"HANDS OFF JOEY WHEELER!" Tea smacked Joey so hard he was thrown over to the next wall.

Joey's eyes were once again squiggly and his head was filled with twinkling stars. "Eh heh."

"That was very unfortunate." Tristan said looking at the falling Wheeler. He walked towards Joey and nudged him with his foot. "Hey man, are you alive?"

"So squishy." Was all that Joey said.

Tea turned red once more. "You!" She pointed at Joey. Her eyes turned red and teeth turned that of an animal. "Have you no respect for women!?"

"Guys!" Mokuba yelled. "She's getting away!"

"You guys stay here and I'll go after Mokuba and the woman." Yami said, getting up. Yami followed Mokuba out of the mansion and found him running after the woman. "Mokuba!" Yami yelled.

The woman ran after the trail. She looked back and found two of the children following her. "Why?" She continued running as fast as she could.

Yami caught up with Mokuba and the lady. _Where is she going?_ He thought as they followed her.

_Why won't they stop following me?_ The lady looked up once more and saw that the colors were getting stronger, which meant she was getting close. She was about to run even faster when she felt pain shot through her body. "Ugh!" She tripped and fell hard across the cement floor. "No!"

Yami and Mokuba watched as the lady tripped and fall hard. Seeing this, Mokuba went ahead of Yami and reached the lady first. He saw the lady shivering. "H-hey. Are you alright?"

Yami reached the two and gasped when she noticed the lady's legs fading. "What's going on?"

The lady moaned. "Not yet…Please…not yet." Sweat poured from her head and her legs faded and returned back to normal. She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Mokuba said harshly.

"N-No." The lady said. She inhaled deeply and got to her feet slowly. "No I don't. I can explain later…but not right now." The lady twirled and struck Mokuba with her foot, knocking him down.

"Mokuba!" Yami yelled worryingly.

The lady stroke Yami down the same way, taking his breath away. "I'm sorry." she apologized, and went back to follow her trail. She left Yami struggled to get his breath back.

"Hey!" Yami looked back and found Joey, Tea and Tristan running towards them. "I saw that you jerk!" Joey yelled at the lady who was well out of sight.

"Yami! Are you ok?" Tea asked.

"Follow her." Mokuba got up with a hand on his chest.

"I hear you." Joey said and left the others to follow the lady. Tristan followed him.

The lady skidded around corner and looked back. Two more were following her. "Damn!" She reached up a ladder and climbed up an apartment building. Joey and Tristan skidded around and watched her go up the building. Joey jumped on the ladder and climbed up. The two were halfway up when the lady reached the roof.

The lady ran across the roof and halted to a stop, her hands flailing as she reached the edge of the roof. She took a step back and fell on her butt. "Ow." She heard the running steps of Joey and Tristan and stood up. The next building was about 12 feet away. An impossible feet to jump.

"Huff…huff…we finally…" gasp "caught up to you." Joey put his hands on gasped. Tristan was right behind him.

The lady turned away from them and jumped off the building.

Joey's and Tristan's jaw's dropped.

The lady leapt and landed on the next roof and continued running towards her destination.

"You're kidding me!" Tristan yelled.

Joey groaned and fell on his butt. "That's it. I quit. No way I'm gonna jump over that." He sighed and watched the lady jump building to building. He groaned. "Now what?"

"Hey Joey." Tristan said.

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

Joey listened and heard the sound of, "That's a helicopter." He got up and looked around searching for a helicopter.

"It's over there man!" Tristan grabbed Joey and twisted him towards the direction of the helicopter. The helicopter had the Kaiba Corp. logo on it. "It's Mokuba." The helicopter flew over their heads and a ladder was dropped.

"I'm first!" Joey pushed Tristan out of the way. He grabbed the ladder and started climbing.

"Jerk." Tristan said and began climbing up the ladder.

Joey reached the floor of the helicopter and hauled himself. He grinned when he saw Tea, Yugi and Mokuba on board. "Hey guys. Long time no see!"

"Can you hurry up!" Tristan yelled. He was still on the ladder and was now experiencing a touch of fear of heights. Yugi and Mokuba grabbed hold of Joey and pulled him on board. Tristan was hauled up and taken on board.

"Did you catch up to her?" Tea yelled over the noise.

"Yeah. But we lost her when she started jumping from the roof!" Tristan pointed down. Tea looked down and saw the lady indeed jumping from roof to roof.

Mokuba leaned towards the pilot and yelled, "Follow her!" The pilot just nodded and followed the lady out in the night.

00000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiba slept on the raft while Enki attempted to row with his teeth. It was somewhat complicated, but Enki got the hang of it. He occasionally smelled the wind, to sense if anyone was out there.

So far, so good.

Enki stopped rowing and settled on the raft and closed his eyes.

No! He wasn't sleeping! He was just merely resting his eyes.

Yeah right.

Enki forced his eyes opened and dunked his head on the cold water. He whimpered by the cold and shook his head. Now he was awake.

He sat on his hind legs and looked at their surrounding. It was too dark for a human to see but not dark enough for him to be blind as a bat. He was about to nestle down when he caught a scent. He stood up and smelled the wind

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He caught a whiff of humans, nothing strange there. He smelled sweat and fire. Nothing strange there either. That is…until he smelled the blood.

He smelled metal mixed with blood. There was a murder.

Enki shook Kaiba awake and growled. Kaiba stayed down, understanding what Enki meant. He took a paddle and quietly tried to row. Enki smelled the air and noted that there about twenty three bloodied people out there. Enki watched the edge of the river and found the band of murderers with their torches in hand. He saw that they were uniformed, as if part of an army and seemed very disciplined.

One of the murderers, the leader perhaps, looked out at the river. He felt eyes over him. He singled the men to stop. The men halted. The leader took out a bow and an arrow whose tip was on fire and cocked it towards Enki and Kaiba. Kaiba and Enki noticed this and quietly abandoned ship. Before the leader could release the bow, Kaiba tapped the raft and the raft sunk like a rock.

The leader released the bow and the bow flew at the former spot of the raft. The arrow hit the water harmlessly. The leader frowned. He reached into his belt and took out an arrow that was made of metal and cocked it. Kaiba noticed the arrow and grabbed Enki. He took a deep breath and went under water and swam as far away as possible from where they were. He swam with the current.

The leader released the arrow and watched s the arrow flew at his target. The arrow hit the water and giant BOOM! was heard. The water exploded and a small wave traveled through the river to the edge. Dead fish surfaced and the leader seemed satisfied.

"There." The leader said. He motioned his men to continue. "Now whoever was there is dead."

000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why are we following her again?" Tea asked.

"That lady said she's from Forest Village. That's the place Ausar said he and Seto came from. If we follow her, we may get some answers on how to get to Seto." Mokuba said.

The lady ignored the helicopter following her. She concentrated too much on following the colors.

"This place seems familiar." Yugi said. He looked out of the helicopter and recognized where they were. "Hey, I know where we are. We're in Ausar's neighborhood. I think she's going to Jol-Kaiba's and Ausar's house." He looked at Mokuba "Can this helicopter somehow land near the house?"

Mokuba nodded. "We can land on the spot and we can hide. The helicopter can leave."

"Hey wait a minute." Tristan said. "How do we know for sure she's going to the house? She may be going somewhere else completely!"

Yugi's item glowed and Yami took over. "There's a great possibility that that woman is going after Kaiba, but most likely Ausar and Enki. She knows that man and dog and may have a connection with them. She came into the mansion, where Ausar visited and is now in Ausar's neighborhood. We can assume that she is going to Ausar's house."

"House? What house? There is no house!" Joey yelled.

"Yes." Yami said. "But she doesn't know that does she? We can reach the residence before her and hide. Once she reaches the location-if she reaches it- was can get some answers." They reached the spot of the disappeared house and jumped off the helicopter. The lady was no where near to even hear the roaring sound of the helicopter. Once the five of them were down, the helicopter flew away. They all hid and waited for the lady to come.

The lady jumped off a building towards the floor. She knew that the children were no longer following her and took a two minute break. She looked up and knew she was close. She could walked this time, knowing that she had time before the colors went away. She got up and continued running. She went around a street and finally reached where the colors ended.

She frowned when she saw the colors disappear in the middle of open space at the corner of a street. She walked at the middle and touched the ground. "Yes. Yes, they went back." She smiled and took out a knife and pricked her finger. She squeezed and more blood flowed.

"What's she doing?" Joey said from his hiding spot as they watched he prick her finger.

The lady knelt and began writing with her blood around her. They watched as the blood glowed and the lady connected the beginning of her writing with the end. She then jumped out of the writing and connected the two ends of the writing. She drew a circle inside the circle of writing and light erupted from the circle to the writing.

"What's going on?" Tea said.

The bright writing vanished and the circle of light stood up vertically. The lady started to walk towards the light.

Mokuba jumped out of his hiding spot and grabbed hold of her before she entered the light. The others followed him and attempted to drag the lady away from the light. The lady struggled and-with all her strength- jumped into the light along with her captors.

000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

GUUUUUUUUUUYYYYSSS! I need your help I need your votes on the ending. I can choose either way but I'd feel so much better if you guys voted. Here's the thing:

Do you want a sad ending resulting a character's death, or a happy ending where everyone's happy on what has happened and ended? (No character death.)

Please choose and review. I'm begging you!


End file.
